


Opposites Attract

by Wisdo101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdo101/pseuds/Wisdo101
Summary: When enemies threaten your home, the only wise choice is to make alliances so you have back up.But it doesn't mean it's always good when two people can't stand each other.Oliver is a prince who is talented, smart, and quick witted. But when his father decides to marry him off like some old fashion princess, he's on the defense. Especially when it's to Lutz, a man who is the complete opposite of him and can't stand him. Will the two of them manage to deal with each other while the looming threat of a common enemy lingers close to them both?





	1. Chapter 1

From the cold mountains of the north, to the beaches of the south, there are multiple kingdoms that rule over the large country of Hustria. With smaller towns and villages surrounding all four of them, it’s a vast area to explore and travel to. There are four major kingdoms that rule all corners of the compass; Sanyth(North), Yirin (South), Quira (East), and Davalos (West). Each has their own rules, customs, and way of living that differs from each other – each have people who are proud of the place they call ‘home’.

Currently, it’s quiet but the threat of war lingers around the southern kingdom of Yirin and its king, Allister Kirkland, ponders on how to stop any future attacks. He was a kind and assertive man; always puts the safety of his people first before himself. One morning, as he is pondering what to do as he looked out the open window, Allister had an idea that could possibly work. He wrote to the Northern clan and once he received and answer back, it was time the king revealed his plan. Two days later, he called for his sons, Arthur and Oliver – two young men who were talented and the pride of the Kirkland family. It didn’t take long for them to stop their activities and enter the study and stood by their father’s desk.

Allister looked at them both – first, Arthur, a man who had his defined blond hair and bright green eyes with slightly thicker eyebrows. It was decided long ago that the young man was going to be the future king of Yirin. His eyes then went to Oliver – the bright blue eyed younger son who had the ruffled pink hair that reminded the older man of his late wife. A sigh came from the king because he knew his idea was not going to go over well with him.

“Good morning, you two. My apologies for interrupting anything, but this is something important that needs to be discussed.” The king began, with both sons glancing at each other and sitting down. “Is everything alright?” Oliver asked, starting to worry a bit.

Allister sat down as well, “Yes and no. As you both know, Ivan is threatening us with another attack, claiming that if we surrender to him there won’t be any harm to our people.”

“Ivan is mostly all talk. If he was truly going to attack, he would have done it by now.” Arthur nonchalantly replied, waving it off like it’s nothing, receiving a grimace from his father. “Don’t be dumb. He’s still a threat and we shouldn’t take him lightly – so, to secure our borders, I’ve decided on an alliance.”

Both men perked up with curiosity and cautiousness at the news; anyone of nobility knows that usually resulted in marriage – something that neither of them were ready for. Oliver was the first speak up, “What did you have in mind?” Allister gave another heavy sigh then met his youngest son’s eyes with seriousness and apology. “Oliver, you are going to be meeting with Lutz, the youngest of the two Beilschmidt brothers from Sanyth, and eventually marry him to secure our alliance with the Northern clans.”

Oliver’s eyes widen and his mouth dropped in shock, “WHAT? Why?? I thought we were passed arranged marriages!” His brother was just as shocked, “Don’t you think that’s a bit drastic? We don’t need some flea bitten Northern brute running around here.”

“You’re going to have to get used to it. With fighters like the Northerners, we will have an advantage in case we do get attacked. I have met Lutz a few times and he’s a skilled fighter as well as a charging force on the battle field. A perfect ally to have on our side of the fight.” Allister tried to woo his sons but they weren’t buying; both were angry, especially Oliver who was quietly steaming. “Why me? We have female cousins that could easily marry him, not that I would want them with someone like them either. But they could….”

“Male or female, it doesn’t matter. What matter is our safety here, Oliver.” The king replied, softening his voice, “I know this is sudden and I am truly sorry, but I had no choice. Your cousins are already married or too young and Arthur is already betrothed…. The Northerners are much different from us but take this as a learning experience. Please?” He was almost pleading for his son’s approval.

The pink haired young man grumbled, “Fine. I accept but doesn’t mean I like this decision.” With that, Oliver excused himself and left the study.

“He’s going to hate me for this…” Allister replied, leaning back in his seat.

“I wouldn’t say ‘hate’, but he is going to be fuming over this for a while…but are you sure this is a good idea? I’ve heard how those brothers are – they’re cold, unnerving men and Lutz doesn’t even blink an eye when he kills.” Arthur pondered, raising an eyebrow; even he was questioning his father’s decision since most of the time the king made reasonable decisions. “I already sent a letter to Gilen who already agreed to it…so, I can’t back our now. The last thing we need is to have the Black Hill warriors coming after us.” Allister stood up and went to pat his eldest son’s shoulder, “Even with this, keep an eye on Lutz when he arrives here.”

“Understood, father.”

* * *

Fighting and training are the two things that keep Lutz at a decent level-headed mood. It was in his blood to be a warrior, training since he was a kid to be the best fighter in Sanyth. But all the fights in the world didn’t prepare him for the news he was going to get when he entered his brother’s private library.

Gilen, a man who had a cold demeanor no matter the situation, was sitting at his desk overlooking some papers. He didn’t even look up when the door opened and his brother came in. “You’re late.”

“Yes, well it takes time to clean up from training and walk over here.” Lutz mumbled, folding his arms. “What is so important for the sudden urgency to see me? I was in the middle of showing those idiots how to use their weapons properly.”

“Your training sessions end today, Lutz. I have a more important matter for you to take hold of and I won’t tolerate any disagreement.” The older man’s voice was too calm, which sent a slight chill up Lutz’s spine as he raised an eyebrow at what that could be. “What is it?”

This time, Gilen raised his head to look at his brother, “You know of Yirin?”

The name made the larger man roll his eyes, “I do. The land of spoiled brats who act like they’re the best and feed off gossip. What about it?” Gilen couldn’t help but scoff a bit, “I’ve been contacting King Allister and I agreed to help him if he is to be attacked by Ivan. He’s been threatening Yirin for a while now and they’re trying to keep it from extending to an all-out war.” He leaned back in his seat, “So, to keep my promise, we’re going to have new allies and you, are going to marry the younger prince to secure that alliance.”

Upon this news, the hair on the back of Lutz’ neck bristled as he snapped, “Are you serious? I am not going all the way to the southern kingdom to meet with some spoiled prince! I don’t need to deal with his constant whining and pompous attitude.” He folded his arms, “Besides, I rather marry my horse before marrying anyone from Yirin.”

“Will you take things serious for once? This important for both kingdoms with better trades of goods. Not just to provide our soldiers to them in the future.”

Lutz lowered his voice a bit, “Then why don’t you marry him then and I’ll stay here to watch over Sanyth.”

His brother rolled his eyes, “I chose you because you’re closer in age and not doing anything productive here. Besides, weren’t you the one who told me you wanted to go out on your own to get away from home?”

“Mmf…yes…but not like this…I refuse.” The warrior turned and headed for the door, wanting to end this now.

“Fine. But if you’re not going to accept, put your claymore on my desk. If you can’t seem to think past fighting, then you don’t deserve to hold it.” Gilen’s voice was cold as he eyed his brother, “Unless you agree with this and help your home. Then I’ll let you continue holding a higher rank among our men.”

Lutz realize the ultimatum; growling a bit as he decided quickly. “Fine. I’ll tolerate the Yirin brat…for how long?”

The lord of Sanyth smiled, “Three months. I’m sure that’s enough to get used to your fiancé and perhaps the ocean air will clear your head. Try to make friends with him – I heard Allister’s youngest son is quite talented and smart.”

“Right…so is a trained pooch…” Lutz mumbled, sighing afterwards. “Alright. I’ll leave for Yirin tomorrow morning…I’ll be there within a few days.”

“Good. I’ll send Allister the news of your arrival then…don’t mess this up, Lutz. The pride of our family and Sanyth rests on your shoulders; so, show them how the Northerners are the best ally the Yirin’s ever had.”

Nodding, Lutz left with that pressure on his shoulders, but he was still angry though. The fact that his brother putting this agreement on him without discussing this earlier would make anyone angry. Growling once more, the young lord punched the wall, heavily sighing as he left to rearrange his departure. “This is going to be a long three months…”

* * *

 That following morning, the palace staff were preparing for the arrival of their guest and it irked Oliver. Some people were excited to have Lutz visit, others were a little nervous because everyone had their thoughts on the Northerner. Walking down the hall, he noticed one of the maids was caring a large pelt of a bear his father hunted a few years back. “What is that for?” He asked, making the girl perk up and smile, “Lord Lutz likes to sleep on furs so we’re putting a few on his bed to make him feel more at home.”

How barbaric…, the prince thought, “I see…”

“Isn’t this exciting though? It’s been awhile since we’ve had a guest who wasn’t from the nearby towns!” The girl then bowed, “Excuse me, your highness, I have to get these to the main guest room.”

Despite his annoyance, Oliver still smiled, knowing it’s not the maid’s fault for this. “My apologies for interrupting your work.” She nodded her head and left the man alone in the hall as he leaned against the wall. “How can I tolerate a man from Sanyth? Everyone knows they’re brutish people who only know how to fight!” Groaning, he wished this was just one big joke but knew it wasn’t – as a prince, Oliver had a duty to his kingdom; but as normal person, he didn’t want to be arranged with a man he’s never met before. Though, his father’s instinct was never wrong and if he said Lutz isn’t a bad man, the pink haired man will have to take his word for it.

Walking back towards the courtyard, the prince was lost in his mind until he stopped to hear a few ladies gossiping about Lutz’ arrival. Stopping to secretly listen, he listened in on the conversation they were having.

“Poor Oliver! To think he’s going to be with that Sanyth man!”

“Oh, I know! I heard that all the them there sleep with their dogs and have no table manners! It’s going to be so repulsive seeing him at parties with that!”

A third woman spoke, “Well, what I heard is that Lutz Beilschmidt is pretty young but he has a permanent scowl and a large scar on his face. It’s pretty ugly and a bit scary to even imagining having to see that every day.”

Oliver grumbled at what he was hearing. Was any of this true? Most people thrive on this gossip and It tended to be on a 50/50 scale of it being truth or lies. Walking away, the prince decided he won’t talk to the man much when he arrives. The occasional ‘hello’ will be enough and Oliver will avoid Lutz as much as possible. But his mind began to wonder…what if Lutz really is cold and mean? What if he hurt him? Will he be those type of spouses who just use their spouse? “Don’t be ridiculous, Oliver! You’re stronger than that and you won’t let some Sanyth man dictate your future!” He spoke to himself, but the worry was still bugging him and he began to dread tomorrow.

* * *

Traveling across the lands provided a good change of scenery, but Lutz wish it was for better reasons. Most of it was forest, fields, and 3 towns on the way to Yirin from his home – which he didn’t mind since there was a nice breeze to cool his head. With a group of his most trusted men, the lord of Sanyth was quiet with his thoughts. Why must he go to see some brat he’s never met when his brother could have found other ways to arrange this alliance? Even his men couldn’t help but take a crack at teasing the man about it. One of them, a man named Al who was a close friend to Lutz, started the teasing.

“Oi, Lutz! Are ya going to let them dress you all fancy?”

“Or perhaps he’s going to drop the sword and have afternoon tea with little cakes.” Another man exclaimed.

Al couldn’t help but snicker, “Seeing Lutz dancing will be a site to see!”

The group laughed as they mocked their friend, who rolled his eyes. “Oh, fuck off! I’m not going to let those pompous idiots turn me into one of them! Hell, I think I’m going to shakes things up just to laugh at how quick they act like the world is ending!”

Maybe even go exploring so I don’t have to be anywhere near that prince or the kingdom, the warrior thought, wondering if he could ditch this and run away. But Lutz won’t do that – he’s no coward and won’t give the other mountain clans something to criticize him with. Three months will be long but he’ll manage – if Lutz can handle a battle with ease, he can handle tolerate a Yirin prince. If he had his way, Lutz will still be at home, hunting or relaxed on his bed planning the week out for himself. But here he is, sitting around a small fire half way to a place he’s never been to with a couple of friends.

“You guys have to promise me, that if I die from boredom at this place, you’ll drag my body back home.”

The men chuckled, “Come on, my lord, don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit too much? Maybe you can teach those fancy soldiers how a real man fights.”

That made Lutz smirk, “Perhaps you’re right! We’ll teach them so we don’t have to come running back down to help them later!” That made his men agree, with one of them holding up a small bottle of mead they were passing around to each other. It lightened the mood and made this trip tolerable for the young lord.

* * *

The morning of Lutz’ arrival made everyone excited and a nervous. Everything was ready for him and a messenger came to announce he’ll be at the palace within the next hour. Oliver, dressed in his semi-formal attire, was leaning out the open window of his room. The rumors about the Northern man were nagging him as he watched the guards down below prep. He grumbled and pulled away, fixing his earrings before heading down to greet his father. Allister saw how nervous his youngest son looked and patted his shoulder, “I know this is last minute but I know you’ll be a good host to our guest. He’s a good man and I trust him to be good to you and our family.”

Not wanting to disappoint his father, Oliver took a deep breath and gave his best smile, “I understand, father. I’ll do my best.” With that, his father patted his shoulder once more and went to talk to Arthur as their guest’s arrival was announced.

“Lord Lutz of the Beilschmidt Family, brother of Gilen Beilschmidt, Earl of Sanyth.”

Oliver faced forward and watched as a man came riding up on a large, black war horse that was bigger than any of the horses they had. It looked like it’s seen as many battles as its owner, who the prince’s eyes went to next. Lutz wasn’t what the rumors were saying – he had strange purple eyes, a strong jaw, wild cropped blond hair, and the scar wasn’t that big or ugly. In fact, it seemed to define the man’s face even more. But that glare did creep him out;  _does he ever smile?_ Oliver thought, raising and eyebrow at the man,  _He’s kind of hot…but ugh, I am not dealing with this man…_

Lutz looked around and could feel the stares of some of the people who were there to greet him. These people looked like they’ve never seen a man on a horse before. Stopping his horse and getting off, his eyes went straight to the youngest prince. Who couldn’t though? With that bright pink hair and bright blue eyes that were watching him. How cute…he’s trying to look tough…, The man held back a scoff as he went to greet the king. “Your majesty, it’s good to see you outside the battlefield. You’re looking well.”

Allister smiled and shook Lutz’ hand, “And you as well, Lutz! You’ve grown since the last time we met. Are you still training 2 a day?”

“It’s almost 4 times now as well as good eating!” The two of them laughed a bit then the king led the Sanyth man to his sons. “You’ve met Arthur before. But that was a while ago! You’re both older now!” Lutz can feel the anger vibrating off the green-eyed man and he couldn’t help but straighten his back to look even taller and intimidating. “Aye…he’s not scrawny anymore…”  He chuckled when he saw Arthur’s eyebrow twitch at his comment.

“Nice to see you again too, Lutz…”

Allister then gestured to Oliver, “Now, this is my youngest son, Oliver. He’s not one for battles but a little more work and he’ll be one of the best diplomats we’ve ever had…Oliver, this is Lutz, the man I was telling you about.”

Both men were standing next to each other with Lutz making Oliver look even shorter than he was. Both were annoyed by this meeting and it was almost clear as day they both rather be gone. The prince was the first to give a fake smile and speak, “Welcome to Yirin, Lord Lutz. I hope you enjoy your stay…”

“The pleasure is all mine, your highness. I tend to make it bearable for myself….” Lutz replied, already disliking Oliver’s attitude. “Is this how you treat all guests?”

“No. Just certain men who give off a certain attitude towards me.” The prince replied, folding his arms. Both were glaring back each other and Allister shook his head, patting their shoulders. “Okay, okay! I think Lutz is weary from his travels so let’s give him time to make himself at home and we’ll gather later for dinner. I think after a few days of relaxation, you two will be good friends!”

It was settled. Lutz and Oliver were not going to be so nice with each other. Lutz can tell Oliver was spoiled and acting like he just ruined his meal. With Oliver, he could tell the man could intimidate him but he was going to let that giant scare him.  Lutz and his men were lead away to their rooms as the royal family left to their own work.  Once their father left, Arthur walked over to his brother, “Ugh. He still has that repulsive attitude about him being bigger and stronger.”

Oliver sighed, “If he thinks he can scare me, Lutz has another thing coming…something about the man irks me…”

“Right…don’t let him get to you. It will only give Lutz more ammo to tease you…”

As if the prince will let that man tease him. He’s going to avoid that brute of a man as much as possible and there’s no way Oliver will be friends with Lutz Beilschmidt.


	2. Chapter 2

The castle was different than Lutz’s home – it was brightly lit with the many windows and the smell of ocean air filled the halls. It wasn’t cold either. In fact, the castle of Yirin was too warm for the man who was used to cooler weather. Once he arrived at his room, Lutz pulled off his cloak and armor to air out his clothing. “How can people stand this heat?”  _And just my luck, I am here midsummer, the hottest time of the damn year here_ , he thought.  “At least the nights are cooler…I’ll have to manage my training in the early morning before getting used to this weather.” Thinking about the cooler mountain air made him hopeful that these three months will go by fast so he can return home before the leaves turn.

Rolling onto the bed, which Lutz had to admit was very comfortable, he pondered about his new fiancé. “The kid’s got some spunk. I never seen anyone try that hard to give me his dirtiest glare hehe….” He’s going to enjoy taunting Oliver to see what the pink prince will do.

The first few days were annoying and blatantly showed how out of place he was. Lutz got lost three times, couldn’t find the kitchen, and his general size made some of the maids a b it scared to approach him. Luckily, Lutz was a fast learner and found a quick way to make it to the stables without any trouble. That was the main area he stayed at because it was near the training field where his men were most of the time. Lutz felt comfortable around the horses and even the young stable boy was asking 101 questions about his large stallion. The mountain man wouldn’t admit out loud it made him feel homesick but he wasn’t going to cry about it. His favorite part of the stables, were the hunting dogs – they were a large group of fox hounds that were loud when they were excited.  They were smaller than the larger breeds he had back home it didn’t matter – Lutz will take dogs over people any day. There one dog that caught his attention; it wasn’t a fox hound but a short basset hound. It was odd to see it but Lutz figured since it was still a hunting dog, the basset was part of the group. It still came to him, with those floppy ears and wanted belly rubs.

Dogs always made Lutz happy and he was almost close to heaven with the pack of hounds. When he had to go, the dogs were called back on command and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the basset hound trailing behind. He asked someone about the dogs and found out they’re shared by the king and eldest prince, but the basset was specifically Oliver’s dog which was named Dottie. “Dottie…pfft…cute name…”

Speaking of Oliver, he noticed the prince was out of site until dinner time even then, the two hardly spoke to each other.  Like tonight – it was the end of his first week there and Oliver ignored Lutz until Allister took notice.

“Oliver, have you shown our guest around yet? I’m sure he’s curious about the castle and town.”

The prince wiped his mouth then spoke, “No, I haven’t. I am busy with my work to be a tour guide right now…besides, I’m sure Lutz is smart enough to get around by himself.”

Lutz sipped his wine and smirked, “Oh, you’re quite right, Your highness. I’m smart enough to know when people are bad company.”  Oliver scrunched his nose at that;  _striking a nerve with this one is too easy_ , he thought.  

Arthur looked at them then spoke up, “Perhaps it’s wise that both of you spend time together since it will make things easier for you both. Maybe you’ll find you have something in common…” It was an encouraging sentence but sounded like an annoyed older brother.

“No way!” Both Lutz and Oliver replied at the same time, looked at each other in surprised then went back to glaring at each other.  Oliver stood up, “Excuse me. I’m going to retire early tonight…father, brother…Lutz. Good night.” He hightailed it out of there before anyone can say another word to him, grumbling as he headed to his room.

Once there, the prince plopped on his bed and groaned, “Ughhh he’s such an ass!” Dottie, who was laying on the bed, came whining at him and licked his face, “Oi, don’t try to butter me up! I know you betrayed me and loved on the man.” The dog just wagged her take and tried to lick Oliver again, making him giggle, “Dottie! Stop!” Thank god for a dog to take the young man’s attention away from is irritations – even when that dog has already claimed Lutz as hers too.

The following week, Oliver began to watch Lutz like a hawk. If he avoided the man too much, he won’t hear the end of it from his father. One afternoon, the prince was out in the garden area with some of the wives of the men fighting, under a canopy with some lemonade and finger foods. Lutz was nearby with a few of his men and Yirin soldiers, training with each other. The women were casually talking about their men and Lutz, giggling over something he wasn’t paying attention to. “One thing that’s bothering me about that Sanyth man…he’s looking a bit red in the face and neck…does he know he’s getting a sunburn?”

Oliver raised an eyebrow at that and looked, noticing the moving warrior’s reddened face. Idiot! Doesn’t he know that his pale skin is going to burn easily?

The women whispering about it now and as they spoke, it was noticeable Lutz wobbling as he blocked attacks. Lutz was heavily breathing but ignored it to fight off his opponents – but as he moved, his sight was blurring.  _Why does my head feel dizzy? I know I ate and drinking when I can…_ , he began think,  _dammit…I can’t see very clearly…_ Wobbling more, the man took a step forward, but as soon as he did, Lutz collapsed and blacked out on the ground.

Everyone around immediately stopped what they were doing and the men ran to the passed-out Lutz. Oliver watched the whole thing and perked up, walking over to see what happened. “Take him to his room and call for the doctor!” He ordered, receiving nods from the men who picked up the larger male. The prince still didn’t care for Lutz but it would be stupid to just sit there and let one of your guests lay on the ground passed out.  

After the doctor came and checked Lutz, he returned to the king’s study where the family was waiting. “Is he alright, doctor?” The king asked, raising his eyebrows in worry.

“Oh yes. Lord Beilschmidt will be fine. He just had a heat stroke – probably from moving around too much in this heat without proper water intake. I have my nurse keeping his temperature down and after some sleep, Lutz will be fine. Though I suggest someone advice our mountain friend that training in this heat requires much more water. Perhaps some thinner clothing as well so they won’t be so heavy on him. “The doctor replied, nodding as Allister thanked him for his help before the older man left, escorting him out of the study.

Oliver sighed in relief at the news and made a note to check on the man before going to bed. Now I regret calling him an idiot…I guess the man wasn’t expecting this heat I suppose…

The sound of Arthur’s scoff pulled the young Kirkland out of his thoughts. “What a fool! How does one not know that you don’t train in the heat without properly taking care of yourself? The man is such a fish out of water…”

“He probably didn’t know, Arthur. I mean, you didn’t know that it rains a lot in the Spring when you were south of Davalos. We just have to remind Lutz later about what the doctor said and he’ll be fine.”

“Hmph! You sound like you care about the man when you’ve done nothing but ignore him.”

Oliver slightly glared, “So? He’s still our guest and should be treated well when it comes to his health.”

His brother just mumbled something under his breath and left the study, with Oliver soon following afterwards. Before he went to dinner, the prince went to check Lutz, but when he saw a few of the men around his fiancé’s door, he turned away. Lutz’ men honestly scared him a bit with how wild they were and he was pretty sure they don’t want any one bothering them.  “He’ll be fine…” With that, Oliver headed back to the dinner hall to join his family.

Lutz slept all evening and night, waking up before lunch time with his stomach growling. He slowly got up, fleeing a slight headache coming on. With his top shirt, off and barely any blankets on him, the man wondered happened to him yesterday. A knock at the door made him wake up more, “Enter.”

A middle-aged woman with her hair pinned up and a nurse’s dress on, as well one of the maid girls came in with food. “Oh, good. You’re awake, my lord! We were getting worried. Now you can eat something.” At the mention of ‘eating’, his purple eyes went straight to the tray of food that the blushing maid set on his bed.

“What happened to me?”

The nurse was writing in a small book she had, “Heat stroke, my lord. Many people who visit Yirin in the summer often get it and don’t realize it till they black out. The doctor wants you to take it easy and drink more water if you’re going to train in the afternoon.”

Lutz grunted as he devoured the food he was given. “I guess I should have relaxed till it got cooler…thank the doctor for me and I promise him I’ll be more careful.”  The woman smiled and nodded, “I’ll deliver the message. Please excuse me, my lord.” She turned and left the room with the maid about to leave a well. The Sanyth man looked at his tray and saw a bottle with his name written elegantly on a card. “Excuse me, but what is this?”

The girl perked up and saw Lutz pointing at the bottle, “Oh! That is a salve made to soothe sunburns. Prince Oliver suggested that you needed it since he noticed how red you were getting. So, we made enough for you as well as your men so none of you damage your skin.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lutz was intrigued – a gift from Oliver? So, does this mean he’s being nice now? Or is this just a peace offering?  Whatever the gift meant, it was useful and he’ll be sure to keep with him, “Well then, tell him that I appreciate his gift and I’m sure do my men.” The girl nodded and left the room, letting Lutz be alone with his thoughts. “Prince Oliver…you’re starting to get interesting..”

* * *

 

Oliver began to watch Lutz and his little antics around the castle. It was always some little thing the man did – play with the dogs, exploring the gardens, and even once, he watched Lutz playing tag with his horse. How did he manage to teach a horse that game? Anyways, the prince noticed the man was much more comfortable around the animals then he did with people, unless it was his men. Oliver couldn’t deny that the Sanyth man was making him curious but he still didn’t approach him about anything. He continued to do is own stuff and slightly ignore Lutz around his home.

Today, was training day for Oliver so he was out with a few soldiers and sparring to keep his own skills on top. Lutz, who just came back from taking a quick trip to town with his men this morning, came back to see the large group cheering on whatever it was they were watching. “Now what are they going on about now?” Al asked, raising an eyebrow at the Yirin soldiers. The blond man smirked, “Let’s go find out.” They went to join the group and what Lutz saw peeked his interest. It was the young prince, dressed in loose clothing with a long, slender sword in his hand _. I thought he was a book worm, not a fighter with a sword?_  he thought, swearing to some god that Lutz figured Oliver didn’t know how to fight. The prince moved elegantly with his feet firmly on the ground, blocking every attack his opponent was giving. They used dulled down swords – which was smart, didn’t want to spar and end up accidentally killing. But it still gives some damage like cuts and large bruises on the body. He was pulled out of his thinking when the opponent was knocked down and the group cheered Oliver on.

Lutz was impressed as he clapped. “Not bad.”

Oliver grabbed a water canteen and nearly chugged the water down, and then noticed Lutz and his men were watching.  _He’s smiling…is he enjoying this…?_ he thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Alright, one more round and I’m done. Who’s next?”

The men were debating and a few called out but everyone hushed when Lutz’s deep voice spoke up, “I am.” He stepped forward, smirking as he stepped into the opening, making the group spread out more. The prince perked up, unsure of this because he was not used to the other man’s fighting style. “You don’t mind, do you? You’re fighting the same men you trained with and it’s quite good but I think you need someone different to shake things up.” Al handed Lutz his claymore, knowing the intricate hook swords that the mountain man used were meant for killing not sparring.  The mountain man positioned himself across from Oliver and raised his weapon, “Just so you know, your highness, I am not going easy on you.”

“I don’t expect any less from you, Lord Beilschmidt.” He was nervous though because Oliver has seen how Lutz trained and knew how easily this man could kick his as if he wasn’t careful.

One of the Yirin men called out, “Alright, you know rules! Not jabbing, no breaking bones, and the first one down wins! Begin!”

With a smirk, Lutz charged after his opponent with impeccable speed, with his sword at the ready. Oliver’s eyes widened at how quick the other was and he barely dodged the claymore that swung down at him, hearing the metal hit the ground. “You’re quite fast!” He called back, gripping his sword tightly, “Aye, it’s why everyone says I’m like a bull on the battlefield. I don’t hold back!” Lutz replied, swinging at the prince again, who managed to block it with his own sword. But since his opponent was stronger, Oliver was pushed back from the force. “I see why your men trust you so well then.” The two began to clash swords, using their surroundings to fight each other. The crowd was cheering them on and gasped when Lutz smacked the sword out of Oliver’s hand and push him back, blocking his way to regain it. “Hehe…now, what will you do now if your enemy is blocking your weapon?” The man took he chance make this a teaching lesson for the prince. Oliver grumbled as he caught his breath, thinking about his options right now.

He studied the area, seeing that Lutz will defend himself and block the prince’s chance of getting his sword. “Mmmf….” Oliver began to do what Lutz did, charging right after Lutz, sliding under the sword that swiped at him, rolled and grabbed his weapon. “Hah!” Since he was smaller in stature, the prince used it to his advantage, making him a hard opponent to attack since he moved a lot. That move caught Lutz off guard but didn’t have time to think when he blocked Oliver’s swings. “That was a dirty move!”

“I fight dirty sometimes!” He swung his sword, hearing the ringing of metal hitting in his ears. Lutz grabbed Oliver’s wrist when he got close enough and put him close to grip the smaller man tightly. The prince froze, looking up to have his face close to Lutz, blushing a bit. “Any tighter, and I could crush you. With someone taller, I would break a few ribs and back, but with you, I could cut off your breathing. But since you are not my enemy, I will not do any of that.” He released Oliver and pushed him back, hearing a deep breath coming from the pink prince. “Give up?”  

Oliver grumbled, catching his breath, “No…”

“Good. Then finish your fight.”

The two of them were at it again, clashing swords, and trying to push back the other. Neither of them wanted to lose in front of their men, but Oliver was at a disadvantage. He was getting tired from his previous spars and Lutz looked like he could go another 6 rounds. The prince had an idea and hoped to god that it was going to work. Lutz clutched his claymore and charged after the smaller man once more, making Oliver hold his defensive stance. When Lutz came close to swing at him, instead of blocking, Oliver hit the mountain man’s inner thigh, making the large man cringe back. “What was that for?”

The prince smiled, “To distract you.” With that, Oliver used everything he had to charge at Lutz and knock him down to the ground. The crowd gave ‘ooohs’ and watched to see who will stand up – it was in a uproar of cheers when Oliver staggered to his feet. “I win.”

Lutz groaned a bit, sitting up and sitting on the ground for a moment. “That was dirty….” He chuckled, glad for a good spar with the prince. But the smile dropped when he heard a few of the Yirin men snicker, “Not so great after all!” Another chuckled, “I can’t believe he was defeated by someone smaller than him! What a fool!” He growled under his breath, knowing damn well those men wouldn’t be saying that if it was a different opponent. Those purple eyes pierced at the men who were talking badly about him until a gentle, “hey” made him look up. Oliver was there smiling and holding a hand out to the man, “That was a good fight, Lutz. I enjoyed it and learned something new.” Lutz blinked, a little surprised that after nearly 3 weeks, the prince was talking to him. Smiling a bit, he grabbed the prince’ hand and pulled himself back to his feet.

“You’re not bad. I didn’t know you had such a fighting spirit…unlike some of your men.” He shot another glare towards the men he overheard. “It’s how my father taught us. I still prefer books over swords but I can defend myself when I need to.” Oliver replied, finding a new level of respect for the Sanyth man, “Come on, let’s go make sure nothing is bleeding.”

Lutz agreed, knowing if he stayed, he’ll probably punch those men who were talking badly about him. The headed out and wobbled back towards the castle. “You know, you’re a good opponent, your highness. But you still have a lot to learn before you see any battles.”

“Ughh…you compliment then give me that? That’s not nice…” Oliver pouted a bit., making the mountain man chuckle more, “I’m not saying it to be mean. What I’m saying is, you are stronger than you look and I don’t mind having you by my side when I fight and rule, Oliver.”

 _The prince stopped and widened in his eyes. Was Lutz starting to be nice to me? Was fighting him really all it took?_  he thought this over and realized, perhaps his fiancé wasn’t as bad as he thought. He was still unsure but Oliver figured it was time to stop avoiding him. Not only that, Lutz used his name! Since the day they met, it was always ‘your highness’ or the nickname ‘kiddo’. Smiling and playfully elbowing Lutz, the prince spoke up, “I think it’s the same with you, Lutz. Maybe we could have rematch and I’ll kick your ass again!”

Lutz snorted, “We’ll see about that, but I wouldn’t mind another sparring match with you.”

“Good. I look forward to it.”

The two men laughed about it then split up to relax in their rooms. Both had a few cuts and bruises, especially Oliver who knew his shoulder is going to hurt for the next week or so for hitting Lutz’ breast plate hard. It was late and an odd start, but it looked like the two of them were going to start conversing more instead of keeping far apart from each other. Both men were now curious to see what the other had to offer with their conversations – but it didn’t mean they liked each other anymore than they would like a typical friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Oliver examined himself in the mirror, noticing the bruises all over his body. None of them hurt except the very large, dark purple bruise around his shoulder, which hurt every time he moved his arm. “Maybe slamming into that armor was a bad idea…” Sighing, the prince carefully put his shirt on, buttoning up and then looking down at his hound. “Come on, Dottie. You need some fresh air and I need to manage preparations.” His father decided to have a party to officially announce Oliver’s engagement and left him to prepare it. It was kind of odd planning your engagement part but it didn’t matter the reason it was still a time of enjoyment from work. Leaving with his dog following, the prince headed down the hall, looking out the windows along the way. He passed down the courtyard, seeing tables being set up for their guests.  

“I wonder what Lutz is doing…” He hummed, searching for the large man. It didn’t take long because Lutz was in his usual place by the stables, but instead of training, he was brushing his horse’s coat. Dottie was the first to run over to the man, whining and licking him as he gave her attention. “Good morning to you too, Dottie.” Lutz looked up and kept his smile, “You’re pretty resilient, Oliver. I figured you’ll be resting still from our sparring.” The prince shrugged, holding back a wince, “I can’t be sitting in bed all day when I have a party to plan. Father wants a grand feast with music, dancing, and all that stuff.”

Lutz didn’t seem interested, “Oh that’s nice. I’m sure you’ll have fun then – you seem like the type to enjoy parties.”

“You sound like you’re not going. You are away it’s technically our engagement party, right? Everyone will be expecting you.” Oliver replied, going over to stand by the mountain man, petting the large stallion’s neck. For such a large animal, it was quite gentle and relaxed with its owner.

“It’s going to be full of people I’m not familiar with. I’m barely used to the people in the castle so I don’t want be around other fancy ass people.” Something told Oliver that Lutz was hiding something, making him hum. “That’s not the truthful answer, is it? So, tell me why you really don’t want to go!” Lutz raised an eyebrow, “That is my truthful answer. What more do you want me to say?” Oliver smiled more, folding his arms, “Luuutttzzzz, if we’re going to be together, we shouldn’t keep things from each other.” The Sanythian man groaned, “Why do you have to use that reasoning?” he sighed, “Fine…but don’t laugh…I just don’t want to go because I can’t dance and I rather not make a fool of myself in front of people I don’t know…” Oliver blinked in surprised, seeing the embarrassment in his fiancé’s face, “Oh Lutz…you don’t have to be ashamed of that! If you want, I can teach you!”

Lutz scoffed, “Me, dancing? Right! Lutz Beilschmidt does not dance!” 

The prince sighed and lowered his excitement, “How about I teach you? I can teach you the main dance and you’ll only have to do one round of dancing at the party.” The mountain man thought about it, huffing a bit “If I let you, will drop the subject and not tell anyone about what I told you? Not even my own men know this…”

“Yes, I promise.” The two men shook hands on it and Oliver told Lutz to meet him in the ball room after lunch, leaving his dog trailing behind. It made Lutz snort, “That is one persistent guy.”

* * *

After lunch, Lutz was there at the ball room, looking around as glanced at the decoration and dark purple curtains. Oliver was already there, smiling as he saw the other man, “Oh good! You made it!” The mountain rolled his eyes, “If I ditched, I know I wouldn’t hear the end of it from you.” He smiled, pulling off his sword in its sheath and sat it down on a chair.  “Alright, let’s get this started. I promised to go out into town this evening with my men.” The prince waved a hand and went up to Lutz, “Don’t worry. I won’t take up all your time since this is an easy dance. Now, before you start, you bow to your partner,” he bowed slightly, watching hesitated then bow, “good. Next, you offer your hand. Since you’re bigger, you’re going to lead, so put your right hand on my waist and hold my hand with your left.”  The mountain man awkwardly followed, touching the prince gently – almost too gently really. It made Oliver giggle, “You can hold me a little tighter, Lutz. I am not going to bite…”

“Right…” He pulled Oliver a little closer but was still stiff as a board. “Alright, now it’s easy when you think ‘1, 2, 3…1, 2, 3…” The smaller man demonstrated, starting to move slowly for Lutz, who was watching their feet at the same time. The man immediately stopped when he stopped on Oliver’s foot, “Grrr…sorry about that…” Shaking his head, the prince just kept holding Lutz, “It’s fine. You’re learning so you’re going to make mistakes. Don’t rush – just go with the flow and follow me.” The two men began again and started to move around the area, picking up speed. In no time, the pair were dancing along the empty ballroom, with Lutz blushing because now he didn’t want to mess up. When the dance was over, both were closer than ever, looking at each other in silence as they caught their breaths. Oliver blinked and felt his cheek warm up from blushing, pulling away from his dance partner. “That was…umm good…we’ll pick up tomorrow and try again to make sure you’re not going to step on any toes.”

Lutz cleared his throat, “Right, right…thank you for the lessons…”

“No problem. Have fun with your friends tonight, Lutz.” Oliver blushed, waving to the other man as he grabbed his weapon and excused himself, leaving a little too fast. Once he was alone, the prince blushed even more, “That was different than other dance lessons I’ve given…” It was a moment different than the other times the two men shared, but it didn’t feel bad – it felt quite nice but Oliver’s nerves were on the fritz. He shook his head, “Get a grip of yourself, Oliver! He was only doing that to be nice!”  _Or was it something else?_  he thought, picking up his things and leaving the ballroom.

Lutz’s head was overwhelmed with emotion and frustration as he left to meet up with his men. It was a silly dance! Nothing more!” He grumbled, stopping at a fountain to throw some cool water in his face to ease the blushing on his face.  _I’m stronger than this! Why am feeling so weak with that silly prince?_

“Oi, Lutz! You alright there?” Al’s voice pulled the mountain man out of his thoughts, smirking as he noticed the red face. “What’s with the red face? Did the kid slap you or something?”

“Pshh, as if I’ll let him do that. Nah, my face is red because I had to see your ugly mug!” Lutz retorted, playfully punching his friend’s shoulder as they headed for the town. A couple of mugs of ale and the man will be relaxed and his mind will be taken away from the ballroom lessons. The group of 5 Sanyth men entered the nearest tavern, feeling more at home now since they didn’t get stare at and everyone seemed to be welcoming. They sat at an empty table, grabbing some extra chairs as a bar maid bought them all a round of ale. “First round is free, boys! Enjoy!” Lutz grabbed his mug and took a few gulps of the ale, “hmm…not bad! Though, it’s a little sweeter than the ale back home.”

Al snuffed at it, “Nah. It tastes like piss water to me…I still prefer the ale your uncle makes.” The men agreed but continued to drink. After 2 mugs of ale, Lutz went to relieve himself, being directed to an indoor bathroom the tavern had. When he came back, he scowled when the same men who commented on his sparring match came in. Instead of getting their drinks and sitting, they went over to his group, “Oi, where’s your loser of a leader, eh? Is he still butt hurt over getting his ass kicked?” They laughed but the Sanyth men didn’t react – instead Al just scoffed, “Nah. He’s just keeping away from seeing your ugly mug in here.” The main Yirin soldier’s smile dropped, “Watch your tone, boy. Guest or not, I’m not afraid to whip a Sanythian mutt until it cowers with its tail behind it’s back.” Al just smirked at the stupid threat, sipping his ale, “Yea, yea. Enough with your threats. Now piss off, I’m trying to enjoy myself here.”

Lutz watched this play and instead of walking away, the Yirin soldier who was taunting Al, flipped his drink onto his best friend’s head. They laughed as Al growled and stood up, “You’re a cunt!”

He told the rest of his group they should leave and wait for their leader to join them outside. Oh, but those damn soldier’s thought they were cute – they began to talk badly about Lutz. But one of them took it too far and decided trip one of the Sanyth men, making him fall onto the hardwood floor. “Look! They can’t even stay on their feet properly!” That did it. Lutz can handle stupid taunts and the disrespect towards him, but no one – absolutely, no one disrespects his friends or his family. Growling, the man barged through the crown who were watching the scene play out, and grabbed the main soldier by the collar.

“Look here, you bastard. I’ve been tolerant of your blatantly disrespect to me, but I am not going to let you drag my friends into your stupid childish games.” He nearly had the man off the ground as he held him by the collar. The man grunted and eyed Lutz, “Oh fuck off! We’ve been tolerant of you damn Sanythian brutes and I am tired of it! I’m be happy when you’re gone from here!” Ooh if he could, Lutz would throw this man across the room – but this was one of Oliver’s men and he didn’t want to cause trouble; he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Gilen.

Lutz gave the man a cold stare, “If I ever see you touch my friends again, I won’t be so nice.”  With that, the pissed off mountain man put the soldier down and turned to leave, giving the nearby bar maid a few coins to pay for the drinks. Outside, Al gave a gross look as he looked at his soaked shirt, “Damn idiots…this was my favorite shirt…” He glanced at his friend who was still seething with angry, “Why didn’t you sucker punch him? He deserved it…”

Sighing, the lord of Sanyth grabbed his horse’s reigns, “Because If I did, it could take as an act of war on Yirin and we don’t need that. They can say whatever they want…I’ll talk to the king tomorrow about their behavior…” He pulled himself onto the large stallion then looked at his group, “Go have some fun somewhere else in town. The night is still young and your guys deserve to have a break…I’m going back to the castle to clear my head.” The men agreed and departed, with Lutz heading back, putting his horse in the stable then grabbing his sword. Lutz did the one thing that always helped his anger – he grabbed his sword and started to with the nearest tree. After two hours, his anger died down and the man felt better, “Seems like after a month, some of residents of Yirin castle are still not accepting of us. Typical…I’ll see to it that they get a proper punishment tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Lutz hardly slept that previous night. His frustration, anger, confusion, and a bunch of other emotions were filling the man’s mind making him restless. Only 5 hours of sleep – which, in a different situation, the Sanythian man could easily run on and sometimes even less. But this time, he felt groggy as he got up to prepare for the day. Some food and maybe a nap later and Lutz knew he’ll be fine; but first thing’s first, he needed to talk to the king. Walking out towards the king’s study, the man was trying to figure out how to approach the situation without sounding like he’s complaining. Knocking on the door, the thick voice of ‘enter’ came and he opened the door, “Good morning, Your Majesty. I would like to speak to you about something that is concerning me…”

“Ohh, Lutz! Of course. What seems to be the problem?” Allister asked, setting down some documents he was reading.

The mountain man cleared his throat, “Well, you probably heard about my sparring match with Oliver a couple days ago…”

The king smiled, “Yes, I have. I heard it was quite the match… a shame I couldn’t see it…”

“It would have been good to watch and you should be proud of your son. He’s a worthy and skilled fighter… anyways, some of your men have seen my lost as an excuse to drop all respect for my men and myself. I can tolerate their silly childish teasing but these men have threatened my friends and I don’t take kindly to people who disrespect my family or friends.” Lutz slightly growled but kept his tone steady, “I held back last night but I’m afraid that if I see this happen again, I won’t hold back my tongue or my fists.”  

Allister’s smile turned to frown as he hummed, “This is definitely a problem…” 

Meanwhile, Oliver came to speak to his father but stopped when he overheard the conversation. Hearing that some of his men were treating their guests badly appalled the prince. “I command my men to give the highest respect to every guest and hearing this news shows me that a few of them need to learn more discipline.” The king stood up, “Come walk with me and show me the ones who were causing these concerns, Lutz. I do not want to punish all of my men for what a few have done.”

Lutz eased his tensions and slightly bowed, “Of course, and thank you, Your Majesty.”

“My pleasure, Lutz. You’re going to be part of my family and I shall do what I can to help you.” Allister replied, heading for the door. Oliver swore under his breath and took off running, not to get caught for eavesdropping on the men. Once safe, he sighed, “I didn’t know that was happening…Lutz maybe intimidating but he didn’t deserve to be treated that way!” He exclaimed to him jumping when a messenger said his name, “I’m sorry, your highness! You have visitors waiting for you in the gardens.” _I wasn’t expecting anyone today…_ , the prince thought, smiling, “Thank you.”  

Heading to the gardens, Oliver was curious to see who came. Sitting at a table being served tea, were his friend – Marianne, a tall blonde woman who was friends with him before meeting Arthur and became his fiancee, and Chell, a young woman with tanned skin and an accented voice who came to Yirin for schooling. The prince was good friends with the two women since they all shared common interests and attending school as teens. “Oliver!” The two women chimed, standing up to give him hugs and cheek kisses, making the young man blush. “What are you two doing here? The party isn’t until tomorrow!”

Marianne smiled more, “True, but we know you’re going to be busy talking to everyone during it so we wanted to get our own conversation in first.”

“Mhmm…and to see how you’re doing! When we heard the news, I told Marianne that you must be frustrated since this happened so fast.” Chell replied, sitting back down and sipping her tea. “So, really, we want to know if you’re doing okay.”

Oliver chuckled and sat down with them, “Honestly? I’m doing great! Everything is actually turning out pretty well for all of us.”

Marianne raised an eyebrow, “You sure? The way Arthur put it, you were suffering from having to see those Sanyth men everywhere.” That made the prince pout, “You shouldn’t always listen to Arthur when it comes to me. I avoided Lutz for some time but we’ve gotten better since we’ve been talking. Dottie loves him and you know how picky she is with other males.” His friends looked at him funny, glancing at each other then back at him. Chell then spoke again, “You’re not scared of him?”

“Well, no, not really.” The prince replied, shaking his head.

After his meeting with the king, Lutz was walking nearby and stopped when he heard his name in the conversation. He shouldn’t be eavesdropping on Oliver’s conversation, but oh, the curiosity to see how the smaller man talked about the Sanythian when he wasn’t around being too strong got him. Hiding behind a wall close enough to hear, Lutz leaned against it, folded his arms, and listened. “Wait, wait, wait! Oliver, you don’t need to pretend to like this guy around us. Is he making you say all this with threats?” Marianne sounded puzzle and the mountainous man rolled his eyes, “As if I would threat someone like that…”

The prince raised an eyebrow, “What? No! I’m being honest! Lutz isn’t really all that bad as I thought he would be. He’s snarky, hot headed, a bit of an ass hole and sometimes he frustrates me beyond belief, “ _That little brat…,_ Lutz thought, “but he’s also kind, gentle with animals, and well, very easy to talk to when we’re alone…” Oliver smiled brightly at his friends, “I’m finding myself enjoying Lutz’ company more than when I did when he arrived. I haven’t talked about his family or his life before here, but we’re working on that since being friends take time.”

Lutz was blushing again.  _Does he really think that of me? I thought he hated me_ …, he thought, but his surprise was cut when he heard, “But he’s a Sanythian. They’re awful men, Oliver!”  _Oh lovely…_

“Chell, that was a misconception. I’ve seen Lutz and his men alongside our own people and they’re intimidating men who do have different customs but they’re opened to learning innovative ideas. All 5 men treat each other like brothers and I find that highly respectable – as a matter of fact, I think our own soldiers can learn more of that idea of brotherhood.” Oliver was speaking highly of Lutz, but by the confused forces of his friends, they weren’t buying it. “Look, if you want, I can introduce him to you and you see for yourself how different the Sanythian lord is from what we’ve been told.” The Sanythian man blinked at that – not expecting any of this coming from Oliver of all people. _Oliver…_

Chell shook her head, “No way! Sanythians scare me!”

“You haven’t even been to Sanyth! How can you say that about a group of people you’ve never met!” The prince snapped, making the women perk up.

Marianne waved a hand, “Nonsense, Oliver. How can you say that when they’ve proven how animal like and unpleasant they are!” The prince had enough as he stood up and snapped more viciously, “The only unpleasant ones I see here are you two for being blatantly unaware of other people! Lutz is my fiancé and I will marry him because you know what? I like to see and try new things! So you guys are either going to respect the man and treat him nicely, or you can forget about coming tomorrow and maybe even our friendship. I am tired of going around and hearing side comments about the man when none of you guys have even talked to him!” He pulled away from the table, “This conversation is over. Good day to you both!” The prince stormed off, leaving the two women shocked as well as Lutz.

His heart nearly skipped a beat at what he heard, “Oliver…” Lutz sat up and looked down the path Oliver went, and then followed it.  Lutz never thought that Oliver of all people will defend him in such away – it made him feel…happy. The Sanythian felt happy with a person instead of having to be around the animals – he wanted to hug the prince for the first time too. Finding Oliver as a challenge since that man was like an over energetic rabbit running around.  He spotted that pink hair and followed it to find Oliver standing by the wall, looking out at the vast ocean. “Not now, Lutz…I’m not in the mood to talk…”

Lutz sighed, still smiling as he stood next to him, “Alright, then just listen…I overheard you talking to your friends just now…” Oliver blushed and looked embarrassed, “A-Are you serious? I-I’m sorry if I said anything that annoyed you and for what my friends said!”

“Hehe…easy, Oliver, easy! I’m actually here to thank you.”

“For what?”

Lutz looked at Oliver was caring, purple eyes, “For sticking up for me like that…I grew up to defend myself and not let anyone tear me down. I learned to ignore it but hearing such things like what your friends said still ticks me off and it’s makes me glad I have a fiery partner to snap for me.” Oliver blinked at Lutz, listening to his word, “I…just didn’t like hearing those things anymore…they may be my friends, but so are you. I guess you can say I’m just like you when it comes to defending my friends and family.” For a second, Lutz perked up and realized those were his same words to the king, making him smirk, “I guess I’m not the only eavesdropper around here.”

Oliver’s shrugged, “I never said I was perfect. You’re going to have to get used to me being quieter than a mouse around everyone.”

“I think I can adjust to that.” Lutz nudged the prince and winked, “but hey, thanks again, Oliver. It means a lot to this ‘hot headed brute’ of a man.” He teased but it really did and the man found himself liking the prince more than he ever did before. Even as the pink prince genuinely smiled at him, it sent the Sanythian’s heart beating faster.

“You’re very welcome, Lutz…and, if you want, you can call me Ollie. I prefer being called that by people close to me.” The prince replied, waving a hand like it’s nothing but to Lutz; it meant a lot and he was repeating the cute nickname in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was busy as everyone in the castle was preparing for this evening’s party. Lutz decided to stay in his room since he rather not be in the way of the staff so breakfast was bought to him as he read over some books. The man slept better last night and he partially thought it was because of how much Oliver defended him. But every time the Sanythian thought about the prince, his heart skipped a beat and he was blushing. “I’m being dumb here…he was just defending me as a friend…”  Oh, but his thoughts were clouded with Oliver from the innocent things to the raunchy deeds that he wouldn’t dare speak out loud. Lutz was pulled out his thoughts when Al came strolling in, dressed in a formal outfit that suited him perfectly. “Hey, Lutz, check out this outfit that was made for me. Pretty damn good, isn’t it?”

“Wait, I thought you weren’t going to this party tonight?” The mountain man replied, raising an eyebrow at his friend who was eyeing himself in the mirror.

“And miss out on some pretty ladies and food? I wouldn’t miss that!” Al smirked then tossed a package he was holding to Lutz. “That is from Prince Oliver. The kid hade it made for you for tonight and asked me to bring it to you.”

Lutz blinked and looked at eyebrow, “He made this for me? How did he know my size?” He questioned it but the Sanyth man was happy that he had something to wear tonight. The man only bought two pairs of clothing and neither were meant for a Yirin party. “Oi, are you blushing?” Al asked, making his friend blush more and making him laugh, “You are! Well isn’t that cute! Big ol’ cold Lutz is blushing like a bride on her wedding day!”

The larger man growled and grabbed his friend’s collar, “Alright, time for your ass to leave!” He dragged Al towards the door, grumbling in annoyance as his friend snickered, “See you tonight, mister!” Lutz slammed the door once the other was gone and heavily sighed, “Idiot…” Shaking his head, the man looked at the package, picking it up and opening it. Inside was a full black coat with gold trim, along with pants and vest that matched – the only thing that was different was the red vest. “Wow…this is neat…” There was a small note that he flipped over and read:  _I had this made for you earlier this week. I hope it fits well and can’t wait to see you tonight. -Oliver._  “Ollie….”

He ran his hand over the material once more, smiling brightly as he went to try his new outfit on. The clothing fit perfectly and surprised Lutz that whoever made it managed to make clothing that fit his broad shoulders. “Well damn! I almost don’t recognize myself! I look pretty good in this!” He eyed himself in the mirror once more, and then pulled the coat off, setting it on a chair.  _Tonight, is going to be interesting…I’m hoping I don’t make a fool of myself since I know these people aren’t like Ollie…_

* * *

By sunset, guests were starting to attend on horse or by carriage. Yirin had their big parties at night when the sun wasn’t blazing and the nights were cool, since no one wanted ruin their best clothes with sweat during the day. Oliver was in his formal wear, standing with his family as they greeted their guests – it always bugged him since he was a child. Allister looked at him and patted his youngest son’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, Oliver. I promise, a few more greetings and you can go off on your own. I saw Chell and Marianne earlier.”  _So, they still came? Figures. They never turn down a chance to show off their newest dresses_ , the prince thought, “It’s fine, father. I’m just nervous because I don’t see Lutz yet…”

Some of their guests were already talking about the man from Sanyth, giving their snobbish remarks that were very rude. Oliver sighed, knowing it was too early for problems -  but soon, the sound of people reacting to the newest guest made him look at the entrance. Walking slowly into the room, was Lutz, dressed in his new fabrics and looking slightly out of place. A few women giggled about how handsome he looked and others were surprised since it wasn’t what they expected.  Good or bad responses, the prince was staring in awe at how handsome Lutz dressed. The Sanythian man came up to Oliver, smiling and bowing to him, “Prince Oliver.”

“L-Lord Beilschmidt…I see you got your gift from me.” He replied, looking up at the tall man. Lutz chuckled softly, “Yea. I have to give my compliments to the tailor who managed to make clothing fit me.” He looked around and noticed that the first dance was starting and it was the one he was taught. The man didn’t want to embarrass either of them so he bowed to his fiancé. “I suppose you wouldn’t mind a dance, your highness.” Oliver giggled, “Of course. I want to see if you remember what I taught you.” Joining hands, the two of them began to dance along with the music, keeping tune with everyone else. “People are staring at me…” The mountain man mumbled. “They’re not used to seeing Sanythians. But most nobles here know not to say anything or they’ll get kicked out or banned from attending the next gathering.” The prince replied, keeping his eyes on Lutz’s face. “My father doesn’t tolerate people being rude to each other during a time of enjoyment.”  The dance ended and both bowed to each other, “That was good, Lutz!” Before Lutz could say anything, a couple of women barged in, asking the man for a dance before dragging him away – much to the Sanythian’s protests but he couldn’t be rude to women.

Instead of helping, Oliver just laughed and told them to ‘have fun’.  He took the opportunity to meet with family and guests he hasn’t seen in a while, bearing through their worries about marrying Lutz. It was funny seeing how some of them didn’t trust Lutz then look at the man who was blushing as an older woman was teaching him how to dance more. It was proving his point and made the young man smile brightly about his funny fiancé.  This evening was going good, even though not once his friends approach him and when he tried to do the same, they avoided him. Grabbing a glass of wine, the prince stood off to the side and watched everyone, sipping his drink. “My, my, Oliver. You are looking good since we last spoke.”  _Oh god…_

The voice came a man with chestnut brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and hazel eyes, walking up to the prince. He smiled but it only made Oliver feel uncertain, “D-Dietrich? What are you doing here? I thought you up traveling to Quira.”  The man purred as he took the prince’s hand and kissed his hand, “I came back a few days ago and was invited by my cousin last minute. I hope you don’t mind – I know our last meeting didn’t end well.”

Pulling his hand away, the pink haired man slightly scowled, “End well? You told me I needed to get my head out of the clouds and proceeded to have sex with a maid in my bed. I think that was much more than just ‘ending well’.” His mood was good and this man just had to appear and dampen it – but he played it off. “Excuse me, then, I have to speak with a few of the lords. Please, enjoy the party, Dietrich.” Oliver was about to turn to leave until the other man gripped his arm tightly, “Don’t think I am here just for a little chat, Oliver. I heard about the engagement and was surprised you’ll stoop that low with a Sanythian. He can dress all fancy he wants but everyone here knows how Lutz Beilschmidt really is.”

Oliver’s eyes widened then his whole face scrunched into disgust, “Lutz is more honest and better than a slimy creep like you, Dietrich! I’ll advise you that any side comments like that will to be tolerated in this castle.” The chestnut man only chuckled and leaned in close to whisper to Oliver, “Oh? Then perhaps I should tell him how you pretend to be so sweet but you’re just a brat who acts high and mighty. Do you really think the man’s going to enjoy having a spoiled brat like you in his home? Everyone may be fooled by your cute smile but I know how dimwitted and disgusting you really are.” The prince tensed up and felt his lip quiver as he listened to the repulsive words Dietrich was whispering. “That’s not true…! You’re just saying that out of jealousy!” The other man laughed, pulling Oliver closer so no one will suspect anything - but Lutz caught site of them. He watched them closely, preparing to intervene if that new man tried to harm or touch his fiancé. A sudden wave of anger and jealous swept through him; a feeling that made the Sanythian want to protect Oliver.

“You think I am affected by your little comments? We could have been a good duo and already traveling the lands together, but no. You chose to remain here and continue being a spoiled prince who deserves a good sma-!” The prince kneed his exfriend before he finished that sentence then ran off, playing it off like he needed some fresh air when a few people nearby asked if he was okay.

Lutz growled at what he saw. He turned to the women he was talking to, politely excusing himself before running through the crowd to head outside. It led to the garden that was lit up with lanterns for anyone wanting to explore them but the mountain man was the only one around. He couldn’t find Oliver until he heard sniffling and hiccups that lead him to the prince sitting by the pond. “Ollie…”

The prince flinched and looked up with puffy red eyes, rubbing them vigorously. “Lutz! I-I was just out here because the smell of perfume was making my eyes water.”

“Ollie, we may have different customs but I think running off crying means the same thing no matter where we are.” Lutz sat next to his friend and gently rubbed Oliver’s back, hoping it helped; the warrior wasn’t used to comforting people but he did his best. “What happened? I saw you talking to that man and run off.”

Rubbing his eyes with a handkerchief, Oliver looked at the water, “Dietrich…he was a friend that I had a crush on but just when I thought he liked me, I found him in my bed with one of the maids. Now he comes here telling me he’s going to exploit me as this jerk that pretends to be nice! He could have just kept away from me!” He teared up again and looked at his friend, “Am I really that shallow?”

Lutz shook his head, “Of course not, Ollie. You’re the sweetest person I’ve ever met and stronger than a lot of men I’ve met. Don’t let some damn prissy man make you feel shitty tonight or any other time.” He gave a quick smile, “As a matter of fact, let’s go back and show off to this Dietrich to prove his words mean nothing to you.”  

The words were encouraging and the prince gave a small, half smile for Lutz. “Only if you promise me another dance to prove how fancy you can be.”

“Pffft…I’ll dance all night if it makes that asshole annoyed.” Lutz replied, standing up to hold his hand out to his fiancé. Oliver grabbed the hand and pulled himself up - moving too fast, he tripped and fell into the other man, who fell back at the sudden catching. Both ended up falling on the ground – thankfully, not in the water – and groaning at hitting their heads. Mostly the mountain man since he felt with the prince on top of him.

“S-Sorry, Lutz! Are you okay?” Oliver looked down at the other, who rubbed his head and looked up at him with a wider smile. “I’m fine but we need to work on your two left feet!” The smaller man pouted, “Say the man who can barely dance!” Lutz’ whole body shook as he gave out big belly laugh, feeling surprisingly lighthearted despite being down on the ground. The prince snorted and couldn’t help but laugh along at their silliness, not moving just yet. The Sanythian looked up at the smiling prince and something compelled him – it was either from the excitement of the party or the few glasses of wine the man had but Lutz couldn’t stop himself. He leaned up and pulled Oliver into a kiss, being gentle as ever with his fiancé, who in return was shocked at the kiss. After a few seconds, they caught their breath and Lutz looked away, “S-Sorry…I just…”

“What…was that for…?” The prince asked, blinking at his friend as his mind wrapped around what just happened. He wasn’t angry and the kiss felt nice but he wanted to know why.

“I…well…I’m not easy with stuff like this, but…I’m starting to fall hard for you, Oliver. Since our spar and the dance practice, I can’t get you out of my mind. All I think about was loving and caring for you…” Lutz was blushing hard and averted his eyes as he spoke, feeling like shy puppy instead of a tough dog. “Even if you denied me I still want to protect you and I’ll respect you wishes if you do not want me anywhere near you.”

Oliver’s heart nearly skipped a beat at the confession because he felt the same, but after a month together, he didn’t think it was right. “I feel the same, Lutz. I know we’ve only been together for a month and I avoided you for some time, but I’m starting to feel closer to you. I want to learn more about you and be the best fiancé and partner for you…I know we were both pushed into this without earlier discussion but I want this to work…if you’ll let me.”

He was rolled over so the large man was sitting above him, smiling with a caring smile, “We’re an odd bunch but I’m sure we’ll work things out, Ollie.” Lutz leaned down and kissed his prince once again, humming softly when Oliver returned it with a bit of shyness. The Yirin prince somehow kept the Sanythian calm and find a new reason to live besides fighting. The two of them had their first make out session by the pond and under the stars, pulling back after a few minutes to breathe. Oliver was surprised at the warm, gentle lips of the man who seemed to be rough all around the edges. “You’re…quite the kisser, Lutz…”

“You’re not so bad yourself, my prince.” Lutz purred about to lean in for another kiss before hearing Al’s name calling for them. He almost snapped at his friend to ‘fuck off’ so he could keep kissing Oliver, but knew they had to return to the party. “Looks like we’re needed back inside. Are you ready to show that cow shit of a man that you don’t care about his words?” The prince’s smile grew as he nodded, “Damn straight!”

“That’s what I like to hear! Come on!” Standing up, the Sanythian helped his new love up, feeling lite on his feet. They brushed off their backs of dirt and grass, linked arms, then headed back to greet Al at the opening into the ball room. Al looked at them and raised an eyebrow, “They told me there was trouble with you two but it doesn’t seem so.” The couple looked at each other and Lutz was the first to speak, “I’ll tell ya later. For now, let’s head back into the party. I want to show off in front of a certain Yirin noble how they should treat their prince.” Oliver giggled a bit, feeling much happier now as he puffed out his chest with a newfound pride to himself.   _Perhaps being with this Northern man won’t be so bad than I thought…_

* * *

 

After confessing to each other that night, the two men spent more time together then every before.  The two of them will try to get their work done in the morning and then meet up to walk, having all sorts of conversations. Oliver learned that Lutz never knew his parents and was raised by his grandfather as well as his brother. It made him feel bad since his own father doted on his sons a lot but the Sanyth man waved it off like it was nothing.

“It’s fine. My grandfather was my father figure until my brother took over so I learned from them.” He told the prince – at least the two both can relate to not knowing a mother’s love at all. Oliver sighed softly, “I suppose that’s why I’m much different from my brother. Sure, I’m not as strong willed or a fighter…”

Lutz just smiled, “Yes, you’re different. But it works for you and I wouldn’t change it.”

They were like gushy love birds and it wasn’t long when the news spread through the castle. The two of them had to find ways to hide so they can make out like a couple of teenagers in school. If Oliver knew that Lutz had such soft lips he would have kissed the man a long time ago. The way the Sanythian held him gently, taking the time to enjoy the little getaway moments – it made the Yirin prince fall for him more. As for Lutz, keeping Oliver close to him where he can admire the prince, it made him happier than he’s been since arriving to Yirin.

 But even with his newfound love, it didn’t take away the strong will of missing home. He’s been gone for nearly a month and half – a time that was still too long away from his home. Even Al and the other men were starting to worry about their families back home, already done with their fill of Yirin. One afternoon, the Sanythian was alone at the beach, thinking about everything that’s happening or going to happen.

“Lutz? Is everything alright?” Oliver’s soft voice made him perk up as Lutz saw the prince walking up to him with a worried look. “You’ve been quiet lately and Al told me you were here…I hope you don’t mind…”

“Not at all. The whole time I’ve been here and I haven’t visited the beach so it seems like the right time of day to go.” The mountain man replied, looking out at the waves once more. His purple eyes were conflicted and the prince knew something was wrong. 

Sitting next to the other man on the large rock, he propped his chin and spoke, “You know if something is up you can tell me, right?”

Lutz chuckled softly, “I know but I rather not bring it up otherwise I might make you worry.” That made the prince roll his eyes, “Lutz, not saying anything at all makes me worry more…please tell me, I want to help you.”

A heavy sigh came from the large man as he ran his hand through his cropped blond hair. “Yirin is something else and I enjoy being here. Especially when my time is spent with you, Ollie, but…I miss my home…winter starts earlier in the mountains than down here and I don’t want to miss the first fallen snow. But I also don’t want to rush out of here….” He glanced at his love, “You’ve made me quite relaxed and happy but I can’t stay forever…I am meant for the mountains and snow, not the ocean and sand…”

The prince frowned and held the other’s hand, “Lutz…you didn’t have to hide this from me…” Oliver then smiled, “Let’s go back then.”

“What?” Lutz was thrown off by that reply as he raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, let’s go. It’s only fair that I go up to Sanyth and get the new experience since you had to come down here. I’ll discuss it with my father, you send word to your brother, and we can leave within the next couple of days.” Oliver hummed, thinking about it all then perked up when Lutz held his hands, smiling brightly. “I would very much appreciate this. I can’t wait to show you around Sanyth! We’ll go hiking up to see the field of moon flowers! Oh! We’ll also go elk riding which is really exciting to do as long as you’re fast at it!” The excitement grew in the Sanythian and he quickly kissed Oliver all over his face, thanking the prince repeatedly until the Yirin man was giggling.

That night, while Lutz was down at the stable telling his men they’ll be going home soon, Oliver was with his family enjoying their dessert. “Father, I just discussed it with Lutz and we both agreed it’s time for him to return home as well as me going with him.”

Allister looked at him and was surprised at the decision, “Are you sure you’re ready to go there? I did give you guys three months…”

“Lutz misses home and it would be selfish of us to keep him any longer then needed. Besides, we’ve already gotten pass our avoidance of each other and I want to see Lutz’ home.” Oliver smiled but he felt nervous since he knew how protective his father is of him. Arthur folded his arms, “And what will you do if they don’t accept you, hmm? There’s a reason why people say you shouldn’t be on the bad side of a Sanythian.”

Must he always find a way to stir me away from things I want? “Arthur, I appreciate your concern but I am not a child anymore and I want to have an adventure of my own before I become a boring man like you.”  

Arthur rolled his eyes, “At least I know when I need to be mature instead of being an overly excited kid.”

Oliver shot his brother an annoyed look, “Says the man who screams like a girl when a lizard gets into his bag!” The blond brother growled, “Why you little brat! That was one time!”

“Okay, okay, you two, that’s enough.” Allister laughed then stood up and went to pat his youngest son’s shoulder, “When you talk like that, it makes me a little sad because you’re not a child anymore.” The king smiled brightly, “I trust you to make the best decisions, Oliver, and I want you to do what you to do what’s good for you. Just, be sure to send me a letter during your absence.”

Oliver gasped and jumped out of his seat to hug his father, thanking him for the ‘okay’. He promised to send a letter every week or so and to behave while up in Sanyth. It wasn’t long after that the prince packed his bags and prepared to depart on Monday morning. That morning, it seemed like the whole castle was out in the courtyard to see their prince off. As Lutz and his men were preparing their horses, Oliver was saying his ‘goodbyes’ to some of the maids who became good friends of his. It did make him sad to leave his home but the adventure ahead excited the young man. Giving his final good byes to his family, the prince pulled himself up onto his mare that was besides Lutz’ large stallion.

“Don’t worry, Oliver. I promise you’ll see them again…perhaps when the winter holidays come we’ll have them visit. “Lutz replied, patting his lover’s shoulder. “It may be goodbye but it’s not forever.”

The prince nodded, rubbing his eyes that stung with tears, “I know…it’s still sad to say it though…” The Sanythian man rubbed his shoulder and moved forward to start leaving. Snapping the reigns of his horse, Oliver headed out with his group, feeling intimidated by the larger horses around him. As they left the castle, people in town waved their prince goodbye as the group headed out of the gates that surrounded the area. It wasn’t until they reached the border of Yirin, which then lead in to nothing but forest until Sanyth, that Oliver stopped to look around the fields of farm land.

“You’re not getting cold feet on us are ya?” Al asked, stopping with the rest of them.

Oliver looked at him and shook his head, “Of course not it’s just…well, call me crazy but this is the first time I’ve been away from Yirin…everywhere I’ve been it was in or around it but never outside of it…I never thought I would be able to leave it since everyone just expected me to be in Yirin but here I am almost out of Yirin completely. I’m completely terrified about it to be honest. “He chuckled nervously, wanting to cry again until he felt Lutz’ hand ruffling his softy pink hair.

“Hey, no need to worry. You’re on a new adventure and with the best damn fighters of Sanyth. Do you think any of us will let anything happen to you on the way back? Just remember we got your back and this is going to be fun.” Lutz wasn’t very good with words but he tried his best to make his nervous fiancé feel better. It worked since the prince gave him a smile.

“You’re right, Lutz. You guys are great and I know I’m safe with all of you.” Gaining more confidence, the prince straightened his back and directed his horse. “Well then, are we going to stand here or are we going to Sanyth?”

Lutz smirked, “There’s my prideful prince I love! Come on! The faster we leave the faster we can get home and sleep in our own beds once more!” His voice called out, making his men cheer as the group resumed their ride into the hick forest. Oliver giggled and kept up with the excitement to see what Sanyth brings him when they arrive. Even the mountain man was excited for this – he gets to show his lover the wonders of Sanyth. Yirin had their rumors about the mountainous home but here, he’ll be able to show his fiancé what makes the lord of Sanyth happy to call it ‘home’.

But Lutz did have his worries since there were clans that were good allies with his family that didn’t fully trust the Yirin people. But anyone who tries to harm Oliver will find themselves under the wrath of the younger Beilschmidt’s wrath. Since he’s out of Yirin and on his way home, the man didn’t have to hold back his anger or his fists. Lutz’ thoughts made him grumble in frustration, but it died down when he saw Oliver laughing at some joke one of his men said. He was more than ready to show off his fiancé and dote on the prince with attention and gifts.  _Sanyth, be prepared to see my perfect love…._


	5. Chapter 5

As the group was nearing the mountains, Oliver noticed how cold it was starting to get. The leaves were turning yellow-orange and there was a distinct smell of water that could be rain or snow. They stopped to eat and give their horses a break, stretching out their legs. The prince was shivering until Lutz came and put his cloak over his shoulders. “Can’t have you getting sick before we get there.” The Sanythian replied, smiling down at Oliver.

“Thank you…if I knew it was going to be this chilly I would have grabbed warmer clothing.” The prince replied, wrapping himself in the cloak and catching that woodsy smell that Lutz had.

“It’s fine. When we get home, we’ll make sure to get you some proper clothing for the colder days.”  The both sat down as the others sat around with them. All 7 men were relaxing, talking about what they can’t wait to do when they get back home. One man missed his wife who was pregnant; another said he’s going to get tackled by his kids when he shows them their gifts, and Al just says he missed his bed. Listening to all of them, the prince couldn’t help but be intrigued, not fully comprehending why anyone back home could think these men were all about fighting. They had families just as the next man and a reason to be strong – it was something Oliver was very fond of.  

Oliver looked at Lutz then looked up at him curiously, “So, tell me about Gilen. I’ve never seen or met him but I definitely heard about his achievements.”

Lutz glanced at the trees and rubbed the back of his head, “Umm…well, it’s hard to explain…he’s more to himself and has a cold front. But I promise you he means well and commands the nearby clans with a strong hand.”

“You sound like you’re scared of him.”

“Not going to lie. He bloody scares the shit out of me sometimes.” The larger man chuckled, “But no worries, I sent word about you and he wants to meet you.” Oliver noticed the nervousness and started to get it as well –  _I hope I don’t leave a bad impression on this Gilen…,_ he thought. The group decided to camp overnight; if they continued to go they’ll make it to Sanyth but everyone will be mostly asleep. Lutz knew that everyone was excited to see them return with their honored guest. Most of the men were used to sleeping on the ground by a warm fire, but not Ollie – wrapped in Lutz’ cloak, he was struggling to get relaxed. It wasn’t till his love came can cuddled up to him, providing extra warm to the prince. “Warm…” He mumbled, feeling Lutz’ chest rumble with a quiet laugh, “Good…” It didn’t take long for Oliver to eventually fall asleep in his lover’s arms.

Lutz was the first one awake when sunrise came, smiling when he saw the prince curl up into him softly snoring.  _I swear everything he does is cute…,_  he thought, slowly pulling away to stand up and stretch. The others began to wake, yawning and stretching until Oliver was the only one still asleep. “That kid can sleep through anything, huh?” Al knelt to nudge the prince, only to get hit in the face before he woke up, “Hey, kiddo time to wake up.” With a grunt, the smaller man woke up, sitting up with leaves sticking out of his messy pink hair. The mountain man saw this and tried not to show how much he thought it looked adorable. Helping the prince up, Lutz brushed off the leaves, “Sorry to wake you, Ollie.”

The prince yawned a brushed his clothing off, “It’s fine…I probably would have slept all morning if you hadn’t.” Picking up their things and gathering the horses, the men were back to traveling once more. They decided on a trot through the forest, listening to one of the men sing about a warrior that Oliver later asked was from Sanyth years ago. One of the men traveled head to announce their arrival and the prince’s nerves began to grow. Trotting alongside Lutz’ horse, he bit his bottom lip, “Don’t worry, Ollie. Everyone is excited to meet you, I promise.” Oliver sighed but gave him a smile, “I know it’s just…nerves.” The Sanythian ruffled his hair, “You worry too much. Just relax and be yourself, okay?” The prince nodded but it still didn’t stop his hands from shaking as they headed down a path then stopped at the edge of the forest –  a head of them was a large stone fortress with flags bearing the Beilschmidt insignia; behind his were hills and mountains that seem to go on forever. Lutz smiled proudly, “Oliver, welcome to Sanyth castle, home of my family for 7 generations.”

It was truly a site to see and Oliver noticed that it was particularly colder here than it was yesterday. But the fresh mountain air as calming and the sound of birds made the Yirinish man hum in delight. The group didn’t take any more time to snap the reigns of their horses and gallop to the fortress, slowing down when they came to the open gate. Oliver kept close to Lutz, slowing his mare to a halt when they arrived inside, seeing the welcoming group. His eyes went everywhere from the large courtyard to all the people who gathered to welcome them home. Sliding off his horse, the prince had a few women already greeting him, commenting on how he was much cuter in person. The prince was stiff as a board as he blushed, jumping when Lutz patted his shoulder.

“Easy now, ladies.” The man smiled sweetly and they apologized to them both as they stepped back. Oliver gave a quick ‘thank you’ and looked around to see the group reuniting with their families that they’ve been away from. It warmed his heart to see the smiles on the women and children that were excited about their returns.

Lutz saw this and joked a bit, “Looks like they might have more than a good dinner tonight with the way those women are fawning over them.”

Oliver giggled, “Lutz, don’t say that out loud! They might hear you!”

“So? Maybe I should say it louder to make sure they hear me loud and cle- “before the mountain man could finish his sentence, he was tackled down by a large shadow that made the prince yelp. He was about to panic but noticed the shadow had a tail and Lutz was laughing under it.

“Down, boy, down!” The Sanythian pushed the shadow away and Oliver then realized it was a black wolf that was at eye level of him. It looked at him and glared at him as if he was a threat, “Oliver, this is my wolf companion, Khonr. My family raise them to help up protect our cattle and they’ve become part of our family.”  Oliver’s eyes didn’t leave the wolf that did the same thing, “Lutz, this can’t be a wolf. He’s almost as big as my mare!”

Lutz patted the wolf’s back, “That’s because Sanythian wolves are bred to fight and kill large game. The bears are huge out here and so are the mountain lions so they are good against them.” Khonr stepped closer to Oliver, sniffing him to see if he was friend or foe – it didn’t take long for the wolf to wag its tail and lick the prince’s cheek. “Oh!  Well, nice to meet you too then!” He scratched the wolf’s black ears, hearing a grunt of happiness from the canine. Lutz raised an eyebrow, “I’m surprised,though, he usually doesn’t warm up to people like this! Khonr must sense how good you are.” Oliver like how soft the black wolf’s fur was as he quickly made friends with back rubs. The people around them commented on the surprising friendship as others led their horses to the stables.  Lutz chuckled as he watched his wolf and lover bond, catching site of his brother heading down the stairs with a few men following him.

He quickly straightened his back and whispered to Oliver, “Oliver, it’s my brother…” Hearing that, Oliver stopped giving the wolf his attention and faced forward, seeing the Earl of Sanyth walking towards them. The prince looked at Gilen, seeing the snowy white hair and the tired but young face of the man. But it was that cold, piercing red eyes that sent a slight shiver down his spine. 

Approaching them, Gilen looked at his brother and spoke to him first, “Welcome back, Lutz. You look different…I suppose this trip was good for your previous sour attitude since I haven’t seen you smile this much since you were little.”

The taller brother cleared his throat, “Yes, I suppose it was good to clear my head, brother. ” He only received a hum from his brother, letting out a relaxed sigh when Gilen looked at Oliver.

“Welcome to Sanyth, your highness. I hope the ride wasn’t too bad for you.”

Oliver gave a nervous smile and waves a hand, “N-Not at all! I was quite excited to come here that I didn’t really pay attention to all the bumps in the road.”  _Boy those eyes can look right through you_ , he thought

Gilen gave a smile but even with it, he still had a cold look to his face, “Well, I hope your stay with us is good one. We’ll do as much as we can to make you feel at home with us…I’ll let you guys relax and see you at dinner.” With that, the greeting was over and the Earl walked away to tend to other matters in the castle. Both of the men glanced at each other and smiled with Lutz grabbing Oliver’s hand, “Come on. I know exactly where we can go.”

“Okay!”

The two of them thanked everyone who greeted them then headed inside, up two flights of stairs and down a hall. The two of them then stopped at a door, “What room is this?” Oliver asked, watching Lutz’ smile grow, “My room. But while you’re here, it’s  _our_  room.”  The prince like the sound of ‘our room’ as he felt giddy, following Lutz into the chambers. It was a large stone walled room with bed that could fit three people, fur rugs on the cold floor, and a large fireplace that already had a fire going. It was welcoming as the Yirin man walked inside to get a better look. “This is very nice, Lutz…it kind of reminds me of home with a bit more fur.” He giggled, sitting on the edge of the bed to kick off his boots, looking at Lutz when the door closed. “I’m glad you like it. In my letter, I told them to make it as welcoming and warm for you.”

He sat next to Oliver and pulled off everything but his clothes, sighing to have less weight on. Lutz then flopped back, stretching like a cat on his comfortable bed, “Home sweet home, huh? It’s good to be back where I feel like myself now.” The prince shook his head and leaned down to kiss the mountain man on the lips, “It’s different for me, but I think I’ll adapt to it.”

“Good…” Lutz pulled the other down again the kiss him deeply, humming in delight as he tasted Oliver’s lips. When the prince returned the kiss, he rolled them over so her was above the smaller male with a knee propped on the bed. The long-awaited kiss that both men waited to have when they were alone was perfect in the setting. Wanting touch other man, Lutz tested the water by moving his hand to touch Oliver’s hips, slipping his thumb under it. Oliver softly gasped through the kiss, moving his own hands up to touch the warrior’s chest. Both continued their making out before Lutz pulled away to catch his breath and kiss Oliver’s neck.

A gasp, followed by a string of giggles came from the prince, “Lutz! Stop! That tickles!” At that, the larger man continued peppering Oliver’s neck with kisses, causing more giggles. Lutz eventually stopped, pulling back to look at him, “Sorry. I can’t help when you’re too cute.” The Sanythian has never been so gushy or love struck like he is with Oliver – the more time he spends with the prince, the more he wanted to show his love. Looking at the pouty prince with a blush as pink as his hair, Lutz felt happier than he’s been when they were in Yirin. Pulling back to stand up, the man slipped his boots back on, “Would you like a tour now or nap until dinner?”

Oliver sat up, “Are you kidding? I’m too wide awake to take a nap! I want to go look around.” He wiggled his boots back and then stood up, “Are you going to be my tour guide?”

“Of course.” The Sanythian held out and arm, “Shall we, my prince?”

Hooking up their arms, the prince nodded, “Lead the way, my love.”

* * *

 Lutz showed Oliver everywhere – from the large hall where they had parties to his favorite spot to look at the mountains. He told the prince that he was pretty much free to go anywhere but if he wanted to go horseback riding, it was best to take a couple guards or have Khonr along with him. The Sanythian lord would feel much more comfortable with either of those choices. Oliver’s never seen Lutz so excited with anything than with him showing his home. It was kind of cute seeing that boyish smile coming from the large, rugged man who tended to keep more of a stern look. He enjoyed their tour and the people they met were very nice, which threw all those rumors about Sanythians out the door. They were welcoming, homely, and not once did the prince feel unwanted – even when he was alone for a moment, they asked if he was alright or needed anything. His first day there was good and by dinner time, Oliver was already speaking with some of the men in charge of certain parts of Sanyth.

Now dinner…was an interesting affair. Instead of the small gathering of just the family, they had the family, plus everyone he saw in the courtyard. Lutz had to explain earlier that dinners were a social time and since he’s the guest, it had to be welcoming for the prince. Sitting at the large table that overlooked the other tables that were lined with people, Oliver was served a hefty meal of meat, potatoes, vegetables and wine. Sipping the wine, he smiled at the sweetness of it,  _this is much better than the one back home._

“So, Your Highness, how did you like your first day in my home?” Gilen asked, looking with that same cold look but his eyes looked much more relaxed than before.

“It’s definitely different than Yirin, but I like it. Everyone is nice and it won’t be hard to get around from one place to another. Thanks to Lutz, I know where to go and not go.” The prince replied, eating the savory meat that he learned was a wild boar caught early this morning.

Gilen gave a slight smile, “Good. I’m glad my brother is taking the initiative of making sure our guest is happy.”  The younger Beilschmidt scoffed, “You know I wouldn’t do anything less, brother. My goal is to make Oliver as happy as he can be.” He then chuckled when a small blush came across the prince’s cheeks, stuffing more food into his mouth.

As they ate dinner, there was a mixture of laughter, singing, and a few girls came to kiss the prince’s cheeks. They bought him welcome gifts of flowers, a new pair of earrings, and of course, more cheek kisses that made his face turn red. Lutz felt jealous, until two girls came to kiss his cheeks and welcomed the man back home. Gilen retired earlier, telling everyone to enjoy their evening and excused himself, leaving his brother to watch over things till it died down. Eventually, the dinner ended and the two lovebirds were walking back to their room, holding hands as they did. “Thank you for coming up here with me, Ollie. I don’t think it would be as fun if you didn’t…”

“Of course, Lutz. I’m going to enjoy staying here in Sanyth and to learn more about your people and how things run here.” Oliver hummed, walking up the stairs, but when they were out of site, Lutz pushed him against the wall and kissed him deeply. Humming, he returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the mountain man’s shoulders. It was another make out session for them, but this time, Lutz’s hands were on the prince’s hips, urging to touch the bare skin. As they kissed, his lips moved from Oliver’s chin down to his neck, shivering at the small gasp he earned from the prince. “L-Lutz...wait…!” The reply made Lutz immediately stop and pull back, sighing, “Sorry, sorry…” he then cleared his throat, “Come on, let’s get to bed…” he avoided eye contacted after that and was quiet as he led the prince up the stairs once more.

Oliver frowned as they continued to walk, squeezing the man’s hand, “Hey…I love you…”

That made the Sanythian smile again as he glanced at Oliver, “I love you too, Ollie.” He leaned in to nuzzle his little love before the two men retired for the night – pulling off their boots and outer clothes and cuddling up in the large bed.

* * *

 A few days after coming to Sanyth, things were back to normal routine for Lutz and a new adventure for Oliver. The mountain man had to return to his duties – mostly training his men and overseeing preparations for the coming winter. As for Oliver, he begins to familiarize himself with his temporary home – finding the stables where he checked on his mare and where some of the women were sewing winter clothing. When they saw him, they were about to stop and curtsy but he just waved it off, “Please, don’t let me stop you from your work! I was curious about what you were making!” They showed him the blankets and coats that they were making, explaining that the snow blizzards are freezing so they had to make sure everyone had clothing to keep warm “We actually have a gift for you, your highness! Specially made for you.”  One of the women pulled out a large parcel out of a trunk and handed it to Ollie, “We hope they fit!”

He blinked in surprise as he took it, “Well, let me slip into the room next door and I’ll try it on.” The women were excited to see their project worn and encouraged him. So, the prince walked into the nearby room that was mostly used as storage, opening his present and getting dressed. It was a new light greyish blue outfit of pants, coat and a detachable cape that was trimmed with white fur. There was also matching gloves that fit on his slender hands with the same white fur. It was warm and fit like a glove – aside from the pun, it was very comfortable. Stepping out again, Oliver received gasps and compliments from the women, “These are your new winter clothes, your highness! They look very dashing on you!” The group agreed and another woman spoke up, “The fur is rabbit, the softest fur that was requested for you!”

“It’s very warm. I’ll enjoy this when it starts snowing! But if I may ask, who asked for this to me made?” The prince asked, looking at them again. “It was Lutz of course. He said that he wanted the warmest clothing we can make for you and to personally add the rabbit fur to add extra softness!”  _This man is spoiling me with gifts!_ he thought, smiling as he looked at himself in a nearby mirror, liking his latest look. Sanythian earrings and clothing…he was starting fit in more and it shocked him – who knew that the prince would fit in more at Sanyth than he did in Yirin? He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone called for him, “Prince Oliver!” Oliver looked out and saw a young boy running over to him, catching his breath, “Yes?”

The kid bowed then spoke, “Lord Beilschmidt is requesting your presence in his chambers. He said it’s urgent!” Thinking something was wrong, the prince thanked the boy, as well as the women, grabbing his extra clothing before leaving. It didn’t take long to reach their room where Lutz was sitting on the bed with his back towards the door. “Lutz? Is everything okay?”

“No. You’re just in time…” The man glanced back at him and smiled, “I see you got one of my gifts. I didn’t think Sanythian garb can look so cute on you.” Rolling his eyes, Oliver folded his arms and rolled his eyes, “You jerk! I rushed over thinking something was wrong!” That only made the mountain man chuckle, “Easy, easy! Before you get angry, I want to ask you; how good are you with a major responsibility?”

Oliver raised a confused eyebrow at the question, “I suppose I am good at it if I am in charge…why?”

Lutz hummed, “Oliver, what I’m about to give you is a huge responsibility. But, “He then stood up, revealing a gray wolf pup in his arms, “I think you’ll do fine taking care of him.” The prince gasped and nearly rushed over to his love’s side and nearly squealed when the pup licked his head. “Is he really for me…?”

Nodding, Lutz handed his lover the wolf pup, “Yep. His litter was born last month and he was the runt of the litter. But I can tell he’ll still grow to be a big wolf with the size of these paws. He’s all yours to name and take care of, Oliver.” Oliver cuddle his new fur baby in his arms, tearing up as it wagged its little tail – soon, the Yirin man was crying and the warrior began to panic. “Wait, wait! Don’t cry, Ollie!”

“I-I can’t help it…! This is one of the best gifts I’ve ever received and oh god, he’s too cute!” Chuckling, Lutz couldn’t help but chuckle as he kissed his love’s forehead, “I’m glad you like my gifts, Ollie. It makes my heart sing every time I see how happy you are.” The two of them shared a quick kiss then let the newest member of their little family roam around the room, letting him sniff everything. Later, the wolf cub was named ‘Terel’, and was constantly by Oliver’s side, accept when it found Khonr, in which he followed his new big brother. The days seemed to grow shorter and everyone was commenting on how it will start snowing any day now.  It got colder though and the new clothing provided an extra warmth for the prince when he wasn’t near a fire pit.

One thing that did seem to change, was Lutz’ attitude, especially towards him. When they kissed, it seemed like the mountain man didn’t like it anymore as he pulled away and moved away from Oliver. Lutz played it off as ‘not feeling well’ and not wanting to get Oliver sick. But one night when the man got out of bed during a make out, and never returned for the rest of the night. Was Lutz starting to dislike him already…? Barely two weeks in and it was starting to be quite noticeable with some people, making the Yirinish man feel awful. Perhaps Lutz realized he didn’t want the company of a man? Or this was just a game? So many things were running through the prince’s mind but he was afraid to approach the other man on the matter.

One afternoon, the prince was up on a balcony that overlooked the courtyard, feeling it in his gut the complications. “You know, you could just got talk to him.” Oliver blinked and looked over to see Al walking over to lean against the wall beside the smaller man. He then looked away and sighed, “I try but when I do, the idiot brushes it away and leaves…”

Al just snorted, “The man is not known for his words, kiddo. If you really want Lutz to listen to you, you must be assertive with him, otherwise he’ll avoid confrontation.” He then gave a Cheshire smile, “but you’re pretty obvious for not seeing what’s really going on, your highness.”  

Oliver scowled a bit, “And what do you mean by that?”

“I mean, you’re not seeing what’s going on. Now first, if you think the man doesn’t like you, then you need to pop yourself in the head for that. The man is head over heels for you, especially since he gave you that little guy.” The Sanythian guard pointed to Terel, who was chewing on a bone by the prince’s legs. “Lutz is frustrated, but not because of work bugging him, it’s because the man is dying for more than just kisses but he’s being respectful to you and not pressing on the matter.”

A deep red blush came across the prince as he stammered, “H-How do you know all that??” Al just scoffed at that, “because I caught the guy masturbating in his study the other night and I’m pretty sure you’re the only ‘ollie’ he’ll moan out.” He started laughing when the prince covered his face in embarrassment, patting his shoulder, “Don’t be embarrassed! The man truly loves ya if you make him that horny!”  Oliver told the other to hush as he finally understood what was going on. He walked away to go clear his, understanding everything but his face was still as red as a cherry. Oh gosh…he’s been wanting sex…? Now I feel bad for making him like that…I guess that’s why he was so grumpy last night… Oliver even had his own thoughts of wanting the man to touch him but he was scared – he’s never done anything more than play with himself on occasion.  During dinner, the two of them barely talked and Lutz distracted himself with arm wrestling with a couple of guys. The prince didn’t feel like staying after eating so he just went back to his room, changing into his sleep where – which consist of loose shirt and trousers. Grabbing the book that he’s been reading from Gilen’s study, Oliver laid there by the fireplace to read.

It helped to distract his mind until Lutz arrived an hour later, feeling happy from whatever happened back in the dining hall. “You’re still awake?”

“It’s too early to sleep.” Oliver mumbled, hearing Lutz shut the door and pull off his boots. “May I join you on the floor there?” The Sanythian asked, getting a small glance from his love, “Of course. You’re not banned from the floor.” The large man knelt and sat on the fur rug, sitting beside Oliver then nuzzled him, “You smell like flowers…” Oliver giggled a bit, “I bathed today and one of the women gave me soap she made back in Spring…she said it was some wildflowers from a meadow in the forest.” He only received a small hum as Lutz leaned against him to enjoy the sent. Now to see if he’ll try to leave again…, the Yirinish man thought, closing his book and leaning up to kiss Lutz.  The warrior smiled and returned the kiss, not taking long for him to deepen it. Soon, Oliver was laying on the ground with his lover making out with him, moving is hands up to touch the larger man’s chest.  The Sanythian moved his hands down to hold the prince’s waist, rubbing them softy with his thumbs.

Enjoying the lite touching, Oliver hummed, running his fingers through the blond hair. But like every night, Lutz suddenly stopped then began to pull away from the smaller man, but this time, Oliver grabbed his wrists. “Lutz, wait…” He was blushing and avoided looking up at the surprised mountainous man. “I understand why you’ve been avoiding spending more intimate time with me…I’m sorry, but I can’t stand it. It’s making me feel like I am not good enough for you…” Lutz’s purple eyes widen, “Ollie, of course not! I just…I don’t want to force anything onto if you’re not ready…I don’t want to scare you away…” The prince looked up at his lover, “Lutz, I am your fiancé and I am a man as much as you are. I have needs as much as you and I am willingly giving myself to you…I want you to touch me more as much as I want to do the same. Please don’t hide things from me – I want more than the sweet kisses you give me.” Those words made Lutz’ heart skip a beat, seeing his little pink love showing the same want as he does. “Ollie…”

Lutz leaned in to hastily kissed the Yirin prince, moving his hands back down to hold Oliver’s hips again. He then began to kiss down the prince’s neck, hearing the soft gasps once more, especially when he kissed the collarbone. Oliver hummed and shivered at the kisses, gently pushing Lutz back to let the warrior watch him pull his shirt off. Seeing the soft, tanned skin and the cute pinkish nipples made the Sanythian give a pleased smile, “You look ravishing, my love.” He purred, leaning down to kiss the prince’s neck once more, then down to his chest, slowly moving to suckle on one of the nipples.  Receiving a few more gasps and feeling the slender body arch a bit showed he was doing good so far. The kisses then lowered down Oliver’ belly and hips, stopping at the hem of the trousers. “May I?”

Oliver, whose was already shaking from the new touches, “You may…” With that, Lutz wiggled the prince’s trousers off, tossing them aside then glanced at the site he saw. The slender, tanned body, perfectly untouched with no scars in site – it made him crave Oliver even more; it will take a lot for Lutz not to ravage the prince. “Beautiful…” He leaned down to lick and kiss the Yirinish’s thighs, hearing small whimpers as he continued – Lutz then moved to test the waters by licking the slightly hard member of the prince.  “A-Ah…Lutz….” Oliver glanced at the man arching his back and holding back moans as the larger man began to suckle on his member. The warmth of the other man’s mouth felt amazing – way better than when he used his hands. Curling his fingers against the fur rug, the prince endured the sucking and teasing of his member, stifling his moan. “Mmf…!!” He felt everything rush down this cock, feeling it throb and ache for a soon release. “Lutz...e-easy there, ahh...! Any longer and I won’t be able to hold back...” That’s when the warrior stopped and pulled back, “Not yet, okay?” he wiped his mouth and pulled off his shirt, showing off his muscular, scarred body – Oliver couldn’t help but stare, not realizing just how much of a fighter his fiancé really was. His blue eyes when went to Lutz’s crotch that had a large bulge, blushing as if he was caught staring when the other man pulled away. “One second. I need something but first…” he picked up Oliver with no effort at all and laid him on the bed, smiling as he went to his trunk and dug through it. The prince curiously watched him till the warrior came back with a small bottle in his hands, “What is that for?”

“It’s a liquid used for stuff like this. I never used it…” Lutz replied, showing that despite everything he’s experience with, sex was still fairly new to him. Moving back onto the bed to kiss Oliver once more, the Sanythian began to gently grind into the other when he moved in between his legs.  His member was throbbing for attention but Lutz knew he had to take this slow and easy.  Pulling off his trousers to finally relieve himself for the constricting fabric, Lutz saw Oliver’s eyes widen. “What’s wrong?”

“I... well…umm...I-I didn’t realize how… _big_  you are…” The prince replied, blushing in embarrassment. The warrior only softly chuckled then leaned in close, “Yes and it’s all yours, my love.” With that, he kissed Oliver one last time before pulling back to prep him. Opening the bottle of liquid, he poured a little bit on his fingers then moved his hand by Oliver’s butt. “I’ll start with one okay? If I’m hurting you, please tell me…” The Yirinish man agreed with a nod biting his lip as Lutz pushed on finger into him, wincing at the new feeling. Lutz moved it in and out a few times, keeping watch at the reactions he got from his fiancé – when he saw him relax, he added a second finger, watching Oliver’s eyes wince again. As he moved his fingers, the Sanythian rubbed Oliver’s hips with his free hand, “You have to relax love…”

Oliver did his best to, but it did slightly hurt, “I-I’m trying…” The feeling of the fingers made him groan and ache for more touching, clutching the blankets. “I-I’m ready, Lutz…” Lutz stopped and raised his eyebrows, “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you…” The prince shyly gave a nod, “Yes…” The larger man pulled his fingers out then grabbed the bottle once, coaxing his throbbing cock with a generous amount of liquid as well some around the prince’s opening. He set the bottle off to the side then positioned himself once more, holding Oliver’s hips and looked at the other with a bit of uncertainty. “Again, if I hurt you, tell me…I... don’t want to hurt you…” The prince wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around Lutz’ waist, “I will…” Hesitating for a moment, the warrior carefully began to push himself into Oliver, grunting as he felt the tightness around his member. He only stopped half way when he noticed Oliver wincing in pain, “Ollie…”

“I-I’m fine…don’t stop…” The prince whispered, gripping onto his fiancé tighter. He gasped as the other moved once more and soon, Lutz was fully inside him but didn’t move. A mixture of pain and pleasure was mixed within him as Oliver took a moment to get used to the large cock that stretched him. “M-Move now…” Lutz was uncertain if he should since he saw the other in pain, “Ollie, if it hurts, I said to tell me…” The smaller male looked at him and gave a smile, “It does hurt, Lutz, but also exciting…” he ran his fingers through the man’s ruffle blond hair, “please, continue…” With that ‘okay’, the warrior pulled back a bit then pushed back into Oliver, getting a moan from the prince as he began a slow and steady pace. Even with the slowness, it still felt amazing – he was inside Oliver, something he dreamed up so many times but this time it was real. Every moan, groan and gasp was real and god it was amazing; feeling the other man tighten around his large member. “Ollie…hnngh…” He grunted, pulling Oliver up closer to his chest as he heard the smaller male moan in his ear. “Lutz…a-ahh…! D-Don’t stop…!” Another chuckled rumbled in his chest, “I won’t…”

Oliver’s body was sent in a frenzy of new feelings – from pleasure to the aching feeling of wanting to be touched more. He didn’t hold back his moans anymore and even yelped when Lutz’ thrusts got a little faster. It hit a spot inside him that sent the Yirin man into a string of moans and scratching the warrior’s back. It was fun, exciting, and a little scary; but above all, it was passionate. Oliver never realized how much passion the man had for him until now and he appreciate it. Lutz was worshiping his body with kisses and love bites between thrust as well as the numerous ‘I love you’s’ that were whispered in the prince’s ear. The Sanythian’s cock was aching for release, but he ignored it to focus on Oliver, moving a hand down to stroke him. He smiled when it caused his fiancé to shiver and moan more, “Ollie…you’re getting close, aren’t you? Don’t hold back for my sake….”

He purred in the prince’s ear, receiving groan but soon, Oliver’s whole body tightened around the warrior’s body and he climaxed into the man’s hand, “Fuck…! A-Ahh...!!” The Yirin man panted and caught his breathe, his body spent but didn’t have time to fully relax when Lutz move to lay him down – he then thruste harder into the prince a few times, receiving more tired moans from his small fiancé before he came to his own climax. Panting hard, Lutz looked down, meeting Oliver’s eyes as both men were breathing heavily. “That…was amazing…hehe…” The prince smiled and nodded, “Yes…~” His body was on a high that it’s never been through before that it made him forget the pain – the only wince when his love pulled out of him then collapse beside him. Lutz then pulled his lover closer and nuzzled into the soft pink hair, “I love you, Oliver…”

Oliver hummed and began to relax, I love you too, Lutz,just don’t hold back from me anymore okay? If you’re sexually frustrated you should be comfortable telling me.” He felt the man’s chest rumble with a laugh, “I promise, but only if you do the same.” The prince cuddled up to his naked lover and giggled, “I promise.” The both were spent but happy as they held each other on the warm bed, sharing the moment that the two finally shared their first intimate night together.

“Goodnight, Lutz…”

“Goodnight, my love…”


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Lutz let Oliver sleep in, smiling over the naked sleeping prince before leaning in to kiss his forehead. He pulled the blankets over the other and then grabbed his clothes, dressing for the new day – the Sanythian open the door and Terel came running in and struggled to get on the bed. Lutz chuckled and put the pup on the bed, “Watch over him, Terel.” He petted the wolf pup once more then headed out of the room to attend to his duties.  That morning as he grabbed some breakfast, the Sanythian had a huge smile on his face as he thought about last night - images of a naked Oliver still pranced around his mind and it made the man gushy inside. Lutz will admit, he was in love with the prince and the more they spent time together, the more he loved Oliver.

Oliver eventually woke up, receiving happy licks from his wolf, “Hehe…hi, Terel…” He petted the pup then slowly got up, wincing as he felt pain in his hips and butt. For a moment, the prince was trying to find out why but when his mind came out of its fuzziness, he remembered and blushed. “O-Oh…Yea…we had sex last night…how can I forget that?” Oliver stretched his back then grabbed his clothes, carefully putting the pants on. He got out of bed and headed to look in the mirror, appalled by the sight – messy hair, small hickies on his neck, and dried cum on his belly. Every bit of it reminded him of last night, making the prince blush, “If Lutz is like this when he finally does it…I wonder what he’s going to be like when we do it again…” Wincing as he moved, the Yirin man went and washed the dried body fluid and dried sweat from the night before slipping on his shirt. He had a feeling that if he walked a lot today, it will only hurt and so, Oliver asked for his meals to be bought to him as he relax and continued reading his book. That, of course, worried Lutz who went to check on him in the early afternoon.

“Oliver? Is everything alright? I haven’t seen you all morning…” He asked when he came in, seeing the prince laying on the bed with both wolves beside him. Khonr was by the bed, acknowledging his master with a tail wag – Terel was dead asleep at the edge of the bed. “Oh, I see…you were taken away by wolves.”

The prince smiled, “Khonr came in on his own and decided to sleep. Anyways, I’m okay! I didn’t feel like moving around…” he then blushed, “to be honest, my lower back, butt and hips hurt from last night…”

The Sanythian blushed but instead of shying away, he just gave a smirk, “Well, I can’t help myself when you have a gorgeous body.” He chuckled and walked over to sit with him, “How about a massage as an apology?” Oliver mumbled a bit then closed his book, “Fine. I suppose that’s a fair.” He rolled onto his belly and hummed as he felt the Sanythian’s hands on him. “Are you mad about the pain?” Lutz asked, massaging the prince’s back and butt.

“Me? Of course not! I’m just not used it.” The prince hummed, relaxing more, “Last night was very intimate …who knew my fiancé was such a passionate lover?”

Lutz smiled and leaned in to kiss Oliver’s neck, “I try my best for you, Ollie. But if you want more practice with our love making, I’m always free.” The prince giggled and playfully nudged the other man, “You are so raunchy!”

* * *

The next day, Oliver was out of bed and roaming the grounds alongside Lutz, who was overlooking the rations of food they had. “Are you sure you have enough food?” he asked, looking up at his fiancé, who nodded, “Mhmm. We begin to store food a month or two before winter starts and make sure there’s plenty for everyone. Most of it is wheat, grain, and dried meats – the vegetables and fruits are limited so we keep them for our big meals with everyone.” His smile faltered a bit, “We’re more efficient with planning after one winter, we ran out of food and struggled to feed everyone… We…lost a good chunk of our people so we’re learning from that awful mistake.” Oliver noticed a little sadness reflect in the Sanythian’s violet eyes, but it died down when he smiled more. “Don’t worry though. That was years ago and we’re much smarter with out food rations now.”

The prince patted his arm, “I trust you on your word. But if you do happen to run out, just tell me and I’ll send word to my father and he’ll send more rations up here.”  That only made Lutz ruffle Oliver’s hair, “Don’t worry. With everything going well, we won’t need to do that.” He moved his hand down to hold the Yirin’s hand, “Come on, let’s go for a walk.”

Oliver gave a sweet smile, “Okay.” The couple walked around the area, greeting and being greeted by the people who were working.  The walk continued until they stopped in the training grounds to see a few of the men training some young boys in archery.  The boys aimed as good as they can but hit outside the bullseye or missed the target completely. “Do you do any archery, Lutz?”  Humming, Lutz rubbed his chin, “Eghh, I’ve done it but it’s not my forte. I mean, I can use a bow, but I prefer using swords and the occasional dagger. What about you?”  The prince shrugged, “I learned but it’s been awhile since I’ve done it…”

Lutz gave a side smile, “Want to try to see if you remember?” Before the Yirin man could protest, the warrior called over to one of the men who bought a new bow and arrow. “Lutz…I don’t know…” Oliver was unsure, but then the boys encouraged it, wanting to see the prince join them. “Okay. But only three and that’s it, okay?”  He grabbed the weapon and his first arrow, positioning himself in front of a target – the prince then figured out his stance, positioned the arrow, then fired it, missing the target. “Mmf…” He grabbed the second arrow, moving slightly to the left then aimed once more, shooting it; this time it a few rings outside of the middle. It earned him some claps and praise from Lutz, “That’s not so bad. You did better than I could! Try the next one!” Oliver rolled his eyes then prepared to shoot the final arrow, pulling back and pointing the arrow. But before he released it, something hit his nose – first, he ignored it, but then more came and the Yirinish man lowered his bow to see what it was. Soon, white specks began to fall, from a few sprinkles to slowly heaps of it. “Oh! It’s snow!”

He handed the weapon back to the trainers, thanking them for letting him use them, then walked back to Lutz. It didn’t take long for snow to pile in places and some of it landed on his bright hair with white specks. The snow made Oliver excited as he became a little kid, suddenly twirling around, “Snooowwww!” His fiancé found it silly, “What are you doing?” The prince stopped and let Lutz wipe the snow off his hair, “I’m enjoying the snow! I’ve never seen it before!” Lutz blinked and raised an eyebrow, “Wait, seriously? I thought it snow in Yirin?”

“It does, but whenever the winter months came I would travel to the East to enjoy the warmer weather. So, I never really experience living in or seeing it!” Oliver shivered a bit, “But it’s much colder than I thought.” The Sanythian chuckled and held him close, “Come on, let’s head inside and get warmed up. Looks like the snows not going to stop for the rest of the day anyways.” The two men cuddled close and headed out of the training grounds but stopped when they heard a familiar voice speak up. “Lutz.”

They looked up to see Gilen glancing down at them from the balcony, “Yes?” Lutz asked, blinking a bit as he saw a smile appear on his brother’s face. “It’s the first snow fall. You know what that means…”

Lutz’ mind went blank for a moment as he tried to wrap his mind around what that meant. But his eyes soon widened in excitement, “The Gathering! Of course!” He got excited then hugged Oliver, who was completely out the loop,” I’m confused…what is The Gathering?” The warrior hummed and pulled back a bit, “The Sanythian Gathering, or just ‘The Gathering’, is a tradition we have here where after the first fallen snow, all 5 of the clan leaders and their families get together in celebration of welcoming the season. There’s food, wine, music, dancing and on occasion, wrestling! It’s one of my favorite times of the year!”  

The prince smiled more, “It sounds fun, Lutz!”

Gilen spoke again, “Send out the announcements, Lutz. We’ll have it in a couple of days.” His brother nodded and then he glanced at Oliver, “Your highness, will you be okay with meeting the other lords of Sanyth?”

“Oh, no, I don’t mind at all! The way Lutz made it sound, The Gathering sounds quite exciting to attend!” Oliver replied, smiling at the white-haired man.

“Good.” With that, Gilen walked away, leaving the couple alone to glance at each other. “He reminds me of a phantom, the way he just comes and goes like that. It’s a little eerie.” The Yirin man replied, getting a small squeeze from Lutz, “You get used to it after a while…come on, let get inside before you get sick.” The couple headed inside to escape the snow, warm up by the fire as they started writing out the invitations to the clan leaders. Oliver, as much as he was excited about the fresh snow, couldn’t sleep through the howling wind that night. Just as much as he tried to sleep, the prince was just tossing and turning, finally giving up when the fireplace died down. Sighing, he sat up, looking at Lutz who looked like a sleeping bear beside him –  _Lutz can sleep through anything…lucky…_

He shivered and wrapped up in blankets to avoid the coldness of the dark, stoned room. Oliver continued to shiver as he sat there in bed, thinking about how he wasn’t ready for this. It made the prince miss the quiet summer nights of Yirin with the sound of waves clashing the walls of the castle.  _Now I know how Lutz felt being homesick…_ , but the Yirin man wasn’t going to run off now. Sighing, Oliver moved to cuddled up to his love, who in return woke up slightly to cuddle him close. The added warmth and the sound of Lutz’ soft snoring made the prince feel relaxed once more, eventually lulling him to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver dressed in his new outfit, feeling warmer already as he slipped his boots on. Lutz was already gone so he left their room, already feeling the cold air slip into the hall. He stopped to look outside and already everything was covered in a thick layer of snow, watching some of the men wipe it off a few supplies. “Wow! It sure did cover everything quick!” He continued walking down to the ground, he saw a few young kids playing in the snow. “How cute…” Oliver watched them but was hit by snowball in the back, making him flinch. Hearing a few gasps, he knelt down and heard a kid yell out, “You hit the prince!” And another, “Now you’re in trouble!”  Oh and whoever threw the snowball was - the prince grabbed a snow ball, stood up and then turn to chuck it at one of the kids.

It shocked them that someone of such high position would join them in their fight. First, it was 4 against 1, but then two other kids joined Oliver’s side until snowballs were flying everywhere. One of the older boys threw a snowball and instead of hitting his opponents, it hit Lutz’ chest as he came walking into the area. “Hey, what is going on? Don’t you know you’re not suppose to be doing that around here!” The kids all lowered their hands and dropped the snow, all looking guilty as they were scolded by their lord. Oliver rolled his eyes, so as the Sanythian was scolding the kids, he leaned down to make a good sized snow ball.

He then tossed it at Lutz’ head, snapped, “Who did that?!” Oliver smirked as he already had a new snowball in his hand, “I did!” He then tossed the ammo into his fiance’s face,”So, that’s how it is….” Lutz smirked, leaned down and scooped the snow into his hands then threw it at the Yirin man. The kids moved out of the way, then cheered as the two men battle with snowballs. As they fought, they got closer and closer - the fight ended when Lutz grabbed Oliver and threw him over his shoulder, “I win! Show over everyone! Get back home!” Hearing a few ‘awws’ the kids obeyed but thank Oliver for joining them; he waved back to them when Lutz put him down. “Picking me up was cheating.”

“You started it with your first hit.”The warrior scoffed, folding his arms,”You forget, if I get into a fight, I make sure to finish it. It usually ends with me winning like I just did here.” 

Oliver leaned up and kissed the man before turning away, “If you say so, darling! Next time, I won’t go so easy on you!” He headed back inside before poking his head out and calling back, “And this doesn’t count as a rematch from the sword fight!” That only made Lutz give out a laugh, “Sure! If you say so, your highness!” His laughs continued as his fiance’s just huffed and walked away, grumbling about him. 

* * *

 

On the day of The Gathering, Oliver, dressed in a new outfit like his lite grey one but this was dark blue that made his pink hair seem even brighter, was nervous. He was fine with Lutz, Gilen and all the rest of the Sanythian clan, but this time he was meeting all of them. Lutz had to explain how all five of these families run the lands of Sanyth, with the Beilschmidt family governing them all.  Still, he was nervous, especially when his fiancé said that some of them might not be as nice as Gilen or him.  “If anything, you’ll get a bow or curtsy since they do recognize royalty, but don’t expect them to do anymore.” Lutz told him last night, assuring the prince that if anything, it’s best that Oliver stayed by his side for most of the night. Still, as he watched the people down below from the balcony, he felt a twist in his stomach about this afternoon. 

Everyone was running around preparing for the guests and the smell of a wild boar roasting filled the air. _Seems like this event is big if it’s making Lutz and everyone excited…perhaps it won’t be so bad after all_ , he thought, perking up when he heard his name being called. It was a young man who became Oliver’s squire that couldn’t be no more than 13 years old. “Your highness, Lord Lutz is waiting for you in the gathering hall! The other lords will be arriving soon.”

“Thank you. I’ll be right down…” He replied, watching the kid bow then leave. Oliver took a deep breath and headed down to greet his fiancé outside the hall. Lutz smiled and gently held the prince’s cheek, “You look stunning in dark blue….it brings out your eyes and hair.” The Yirinish man smiled and nuzzled into the gloved hand, “Thank you… but I don’t think it suits me when I am nervous like this…”

The Sanythian hugged him close, “Hey, remember what I told you? Just be yourself and if you feel unsafe, just stay by me.” The words were calming and encouraging as the prince hugged back, “Thank you, Lutz. I’ll do my best…”

Gilen came walking up to them, looking more relaxed than the prince has ever seen him, “Straighten up, you two, our guests are here.” The couple pulled away and stood forward as someone called out the arrival of the clan leaders. The large gate was opened and soon, a parade of people came in – most were on horses accept two large carriages that came. Oliver watched the large group that had almost everyone of all ages – kids running in, men and women riding their horses, and a couple of dogs. His eyes were everyone until they landed on the carriages where mostly older women came out of, along with two pregnant women. It seemed like a lot of people but he had to remember that this was all the families of the four other clans who lived in Sanyth.  Then, his stomach began to turn when all eyes went to him and people began to whisper about him.

Four men, who all looked older than the Beilschmidt brothers, got off their horses to greet them. “My lords,” Gilen began, “Welcome back to Sanyth castle! It’s good to have you all here once more and we have a guest experiencing The Gathering for the first time.” He gestured to Oliver, who perked up, “Prince Oliver of Yirin, second son of King Allister. As you know, we have made an alliance with the Yirin prince and he my brother’s fiancé.”

Here we go, Oliver…, “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. “The four lords all bowed to him and that was it. They only spoke to Gilen, “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get inside! I’m freezing my balls off out here!” With a shared laughed, Lutz opened the doors to the hall and everyone began to flood into the large area that was brightly lit, tables all aligned the walls with an empty floor space in the middle of the room.  Once everyone was settle, the music began and everyone was served drinks to start them off – the prince sat at the table with the Sanyth lords and their spouses, keeping quiet as he sipped his wine. Lutz was already wrapped into a conversation about his latest hunting trips and Gilen was speaking with one of the older lords about something about the weather. He must have looked bored because one of the women spoke up, “Your highness, are you feeling okay?” Oliver perked up and waved a hand, “Yes, of course. I’m…just a little nervous about this…to be honest, I’ve been scared about it since it was announced.”

“I see…well, we were all a bit unsure when we received the news about you, but you seem to fit right in. If you’ve stayed this long, I guess those brothers haven’t scared you off just yet!” She giggled and Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle, “I promise you, Lutz isn’t so bad and he makes me happy.”

“That’s good! We haven’t seen the man this happy in a long time!” Another woman replied, cutting in. Soon, one of the lord approached Oliver – he was a middle-aged man with a greying beard, “Hmm…you don’t look like much…but I must ask, is it true you fought the big guy?” Lutz heard that and gave an exasperated groaned, “It’s been three months now, are you guys still talking about that?” feeling nervous at the sudden approach, the prince nodded, “Yes, I did. But I don’t think it was a real fight since it just sparring and not a real battle.” 

“Spar or not, it’s still surprising that someone beat the ‘raging bull’ of Sanyth! Here’s to you, your highness.” The bearded man raised his glass and sipped it, making the Yirinish man feel accepted by one of 4 lords. He smiled and thanked the man, then got into a conversation with the older man about his swordsmanship. Soon, Oliver was in a conversation a couple of the men there about everything – his experience in Sanyth, how he became friends with Lutz, and about Yirin. His nervousness began to wither away as different people came to ask him questions about Yirin and his life. Two hours into the gathering and the dancing began in the empty space – couples began to join in and dance, sharing the excitement. Seeing this, as well kids running around and 101 conversations going on, Oliver felt the homely atmosphere, seeing how much Lutz enjoyed this. Speaking the warrior, he saw that his fiancé moved to a different table to laugh about something; but then wrapped themselves into a battle of arm wrestling. Seeing that bright smile on the big lug made him happy _, I never seen him so relaxed and happy…. except in bed of course_ , the prince chuckled.

Oliver felt a tug at his cloak, “Hm?” he turned to see a little girl smiling up at him, “I like your hair! It looks like the flowers mommy has at home!” If the prince had a weakness, it was kids – they made him want to be brotherly and help them. Smiling, the Yirinish man knelt down to her level, “Is that so? Well, perhaps my hair is actually flower petals?” That made the girl giggle, “Momma said there are fairies in the forest that takes care of all the flowers! Are you a fairy?” The prince chuckled, “Perhaps I am? I do like taking care of flowers!” Oliver made the girl squeal and run off to her mother saying, ‘the prince is a fairy!’ multiple times as she ran off. It was cute to see and for the next couple of hours, the young girls at the gathering believed the prince really was a fairy.

Food was served and Oliver enjoyed it, sitting with Gilen as they discussed plans for the upcoming weeks with two of the lords. The only one he realized that didn’t bother to speak to him was the fourth Sanythian lord who seemed to go out of his way to shoot glares at the prince. The man couldn’t be no more than a few years older than Gilen with an eyepatch over his left eye. It made him nervous that then they were gathering with the other lords, the man would have his hand on his sword. He didn’t pay much attention to the eyepatch man as Oliver enjoyed the party. The prince found himself sitting off to the side as the watched a couple of drunken men sing about drinking. He laughed along to it but flinched as the eyepatch lord came to sit next him, “Having fun?”

Flinching a bit, Oliver looked at the men, “Yes, I am. I quite like this celebration you guys have here. It’s much more fun than the ones we have back in Yirin.” The older man smirked, “It’s not fancy like Yirin but when a rabbit is in a cave full of wolves, he’s never going to fit in no matter how much he tries to howl like them.”

“I beg your pardon? What is that supposed to mean?” He asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at this man who glanced at him with prideful smirk. “Exactly that, little prince. You come here, dress in our garb, and talk to us, but that doesn’t mean you belong in Sanyth. Everyone here may be nice and talking to you like this alliance is fine, but really? Everyone knows that Yirinish people are full of themselves and you won’t last long here.” Oliver glared at this man but held back from snapping at him, “You’re just jealous.” A scoff came from the man, “Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a brat who is nothing but a spoiled pooch for Lutz….and by the way he treats you, it seems like you’ve become his spoiled whore as well.” The man’s disgusting smile only grew as he saw the prince’s expressions change to shock, “Do us all a favor and go back to Yirin where you belong and stay out of Sanyth.” He stood up and waved to Oliver, “Enjoy the party, your highness!”  

Oliver was left alone once more, feeling hurt from the words as he bit his bottom lip as his eyes stung. He suddenly felt overheated and sick to the stomach. “I need to get out of here…” He mumbled, heading for the door – a few people saw him and asked if he was ‘okay’ and he only replied with “I just need to cool down from the excitement”. It was snowing again as he left the hall and nearly ran to the stairs that led inside the castle; once inside, Oliver started crying as he walked up the stairs to his room.  Meanwhile, back down at the party, Lutz was laughing with a couple of guys about something and wanted to tell Oliver. But he looked around and found no site of him – it wasn’t hard to find a pink haired man in a sea of blond and brown-haired people.  The warrior went to the doors and asked the few people if they have seen him – “Oh he left! Said he needed to cool off or something.” Lutz frown wondering if the party was too much for his fiancé as he headed out into the cold. He looked around and found no site of the prince then noticed that there was a light coming from their room. “Hmm…”

Walking up to their room thinking Ollie was just tired, he froze when he heard sniffling and crying. Lutz opened the door and saw the prince look up with tears in his eyes. “Ollie…what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, quickly sitting on the bed and rubbing the prince’s back.

Rubbing his eyes and sniffling once more, the smaller man spoke, “I was having fun and one of the lords came to speak with me. It seemed odd but then…he started saying awful things to me and I know I shouldn’t have listened to him or leave but I- I couldn’t stay in the same place as him.”

“Which lord was this? And what did he say?” The warrior asked, his anger starting to rise inside him.

“It was the one with an eyepatch…he said I didn’t belong here and I should just leave because no one really wants me around. He said everyone there was just being nice to me because they have to.” Oliver replied, hugging his knees.  That received a growl from his fiancé, “Jarik...that bastard tries to act like he’s better than the rest of us and I can ignore that, but that doesn’t mean he can say such things to you! I am going to make him pay for making cry.” He was flaring up with angry, only keeping his tone calm enough to lean in and kiss Oliver’s forehead. “Do you want to come back to the party?”

The prince wiped his eyes, “No…I’m going to retired early tonight…give Gilen my apologies…”

Lutz nodded, “Okay…I’ll join you later.” He kissed his fiancé once more, giving a reassuring smile, then left the room. Oliver sighed and began to pull off his clothing until he was in his shirt and wiggled under the blankets, _this was going so well too…I guess I can’t please everyone…_

Lutz stormed down the stairs and out towards the hall, anger filling his charging as he went inside. He scanned the hall and spotted the eyepatch man, then made his way towards the other man. “Jarik!” The eyepatch man looked up, but barely got out a ‘hello’ before a fist came flying, hitting him square in the jaw. It made Jarik fall out of his seat and a few women gasp at what just happened. Lutz didn’t hold back his anger, “You bastard! How dare you come here and insult my fiancé for your sick pleasure!” The older man sat up, wiping the blood from his lip, “Aww did I upset your little brat? All I did was tell him the truth!” Another punch came, knocking the eyepatch man back down again, “You’re nothing but a damn fool and an embarrassment to Sanyth you’re a disgusting excuse of a ma- “

“LUTZ BEILSCHMIDT, IN MY STUDY, NOW!” Gilen’s voice, which was usually calming and quiet, boomed through the hall as his younger brother growled. He gave one last dark glare at Jarik then left the hall once more, heading to his brother’s study. Pacing the room to try and calm himself, but it didn’t help – Lutz was pissed that someone would go out of their way to insult Oliver at a party. The door opened and his brother came in, glaring at his incompetent little brother. “Brother, I- “

“Sit down, Lutz.” Gilen commanded, pointing to an empty chair before going and sitting on the other side of the desk. “Sometimes I question if I was cursed with an idiot brother when you embarrass us like this.”  Lutz glared at his older sibling, “Jarik insulted Oliver and made him feel unwelcomed here. The man deserved to get punched in the face…”

“I don’t care if he insulted Oliver or you! By punching him, you showed disrespect towards the Helmin family. “The snow haired man replied, getting an eyeroll from his brother, “So, you want me to just stand around and let Jarik insult my fiancé?”  Lutz wasn’t going to tolerate anyone insulting Oliver, even though the prince seemed fine, it still angered the warrior. Back in their room, the prince was tossing and turning, trying to relax but he couldn’t sleep. Jarik’s words were still ringing in his mind and it made him feel awful for letting it the young man worked up.  Oliver gave up trying to relax and got up again, “Maybe a walk will help…” He slipped on everyone but his cloak then went to walk about the quiet halls of the stone castle, feeling the cool air against his skin. The sound of the wind outside and the faint sounds of laughter of the party seemed to help clear the prince’s mind.  Turning on at a corner, Oliver saw light coming from Gilen’s study then heard the brother’s arguing.

Moving closer to the door, the prince overheard them, finding out that Lutz hit Jarik and Gilen’s disapproval of the action. _He did that for me? I know Lutz defends me but to go out of his way to hit someone?_ the prince was unsure about his fiancé’s way of handing people. Oliver frowned and continued to listen to the brothers once more, “You’re a fool, Lutz, and like any fool, they don’t know how to think before acting.” Gilen’s voice never changed from the anger and disappointed tone, “you may return to the gathering but if I see you anywhere near Jarik again, I’ll kick you out.”

“What? Why the hell does that idiot get away with insulting people?” Lutz asked, standing up to his feet.  His brother didn’t change his tone, “He’s not going but Jarik is not my brother, you are, and you’re lucky I am not doing anything worse. Now, go on!” Oliver heard his fiancé growl then quickly ran back around the corner to dodge getting caught, Luckily, Lutz went the opposite direction swearing up a storm he walked off to join the clans once more. Oliver hesitated before going and knocking on the door, “What do you want now?” Gilen snapped, assuming it was his sibling, but calmed when he saw Oliver pop his head in. “Your highness, what can I do for you?”

Oliver quietly slipped into the room and shut the door, “Lutz only did that because of my reactions…I shouldn’t have let Lord Jarik’s words bother me so much but I guess with the mixture of excitement and wine it made me emotional.”

Gilen stood up and sighed, turning to look out the window, “It’s not because of that…Lutz doesn’t know how to use his words and has always tried to solve everything with his fists. Whenever I see him do that it shows the brute didn’t learn anything from what I taught him! What a damn idiot!” The prince saw his soon-to-be brother in-law’s frustrations and tried to understand the situation. He walked over to Gilen’s side, “Perhaps…instead of yelling and getting so angry with him, maybe you should show more of your caring side? My older brother does get annoyed with some of the things I’ve done, but Arthur has his ways of showing me that he does care for me. Maybe Lutz needs more of a reassurance that his brother loves and cares about his well-being.”

“I raised him and gave him everything he needed. How is that not enough to show I care for him?” The taller man asked, scoffing a bit – Oliver just shook his head, “Gilen, I’ve seen how you are with your brother. If he does something wrong, you snap at him. If does something right, you barely acknowledge it. Now, I’m not trying to dictate your life but…saying or showing your love for your sibling can go a long way. Do that and I’m sure Lutz won’t react as badly as he does.”

The man’s red eyes became clear in worry now, “I know…I just want Lutz to be smart with his actions. I can’t be Lord of Sanyth Castle forever and I want him to succeed farther than I have…” He then looked at the prince and gave him a very genuine smile, “Perhaps it was a good to bring you here, your highness. It seems like you’re helping both of use stubborn wolves managing our lives better.”

The smile threw Oliver off since he was used to other man’s cold and serious faces. He smiled back, “I try my best to help anyone who needs it.” Another thing happened that surprised him – Gilen hugged him close, “Don’t think I am a completely mean man who doesn’t like tender moments…just don’t tell my brother about this, he’ll never let me hear the end of it.” Chuckling, Oliver returned the hug, “I promise, Gilen.” They shared the tender moment a little longer and now Gilen was giving the smaller man a wider smile, “Would you like to return to the party? I don’t want to force you but I think with your presence, Lutz don’t find the urge to punch Lord Jarik again.”

Oliver nodded, “I suppose a little more fun won’t do any harm. Besides, I want to show Lord Jarik that his meaningless taunts won’t do anything to me.” That made Gilen hum, “Now you’re sounding more like a Beilschmidt.” The two of them shared a laugh and headed back to the party, being welcomed back by everyone as well as numerous of ‘are you okay?’ questions for the prince. He assured everyone he was okay then joined Lutz, who was surprised at his return but hugged him. “Glad you came back, love…” Nuzzling into his chest, Oliver smiled brightly, “I guess getting out for a bit helped clear my head.” The couple were given mugs of ale, clinking them before drinking. Lutz glance at Jarik who was glaring at the warrior and smirked at him as a big ‘fuck you’.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite Lutz getting the butt of his brother’s angry the night of the punching incident, he wasn’t the only one who got in trouble. The next day, after most of the clans left and only the 4 lords to discuss what to do with Lord Jarik. Both Lutz and Oliver were there to speak their side of the stories that led up to the Helmin lord. The prince explained about Jarik’s taunts throughout the party – from the man grabbing his weapon whenever Oliver got near him to speaking rudely about him to his face. Lutz did the same – explaining that he only acted out of protecting his fiancé from the Helmin lord’s threats and that his anger clouded his judgement. It was hard not to say a few slurs about the older man but the warrior knew his brother was already pissed at him.

Gilen hummed as he thought over the two stories, he then glanced at Jarik, “Lord Jarik, we heard their story, so what’s yours? Surely you have a good reason for disrespecting my guest.”  The one-eyed man gave a dry laugh, “You’re getting soft, Gilen. All four of you are! For years we refused to deal with any Yirin ruler and now, suddenly, some fancy ass brat comes around then you’re all kissing his boots! I’m the only one who’s not falling for that smile of the little prince.” Lutz clutched his fists, feeling that anger he felt last night – instead he spoke up, “Perhaps unlike some people, the rest of us find the prince to be a good ally and worthy to break bread with us.”

Lord Jarik glared at the warrior, “Piss off! I am not going to be some Yirin pup’s whipping boy like he’s got you!” He then looked at Oliver, “I am not accepting you as anyone worthy to be in Sanyth but hey, if you come to my home, I’ll show you how to use that pretty mouth of yours.” The prince gave a disgusted look when the man gave him a sexual gesture, making Lutz even more pissed. “You’re a disgusting pig!”

“Enough!” Gilen snapped, hushing both men and receiving a few whispers among the other lords. “Lord Jarik, in Sanyth Castle, we don’t tolerate actions like the ones you have done. You’re no longer welcomed to Sanyth Castle, Jarik Helm. You can send your men, your family may come in, but you, specifically, are not allowed to step foot in here again.” Jarik blinked and gave a scoff, “You’re bloody joking…” he glanced at the other lords and realized they all agreed with the decision, making him feel intimidated, “you’re going to all pay for this…I’m going to get come after all of you!” His eye looked right at Oliver and Lutz, “Especially you two fuckers. Watch your backs…” With his threat, the man left the hall and within minutes his men were riding out of the castle. Oliver swallowed the lump in his throat, flinching when Lutz held him close, “Don’t worry…I am not going to let anyone harm you…just let that bastard try…”

* * *

Oliver and Lutz were cautious after that day, never really going out unless they were accompanied with guards. They heard nothing from Lord Jarik for 2 weeks so their worries died down but kept the cautiousness. One morning, the prince felt trapped and needed to get out of the castle and get some fresh air, remembering Lutz telling him the mountain air was good for the mind.  _Perhaps this will be good for the both of us_ , he thought, running down to find Lutz reading over some documents. “Lutz?” He quickly looked up when he heard the soft voice, “Yes?”

“I was thinking about taking a ride for a bit. Would you like to join me?” Oliver smiled, going over to stand by his fiancé, who sighed, “I wish I could, love, but I promised Gilen to have these documents written and sent by noon. But are you sure this is a good idea?” It may be weeks after Jarik’s threats but the warrior wasn’t going to risk it. The prince rubbed the back of his neck, “I need to clear my head and usually horseback riding helps with that.”

“Mmmf…. fine. But take Khonr with you.” Lutz replied, receiving a kiss from his fiancé, “I promise I’ll stick to the nearby woods and if anything seems wrong, I’ll come straight back home.”  The warrior chuckled and kissed Oliver once more, “I trust your word…Have fun.”  Hugging his fiancé, the Yirin man left and went to the stables, asking for his mare. He fastened his sword onto his side then pulled himself up – Oliver then whistled for Khonr, seeing the large wolf appear from his hiding spot. “Come on, Khonr! Let’s go out!” He snapped the kicked the side of his horse and galloped out of the castle with the wolf running beside them. Soon, the prince was in the forest that was completely different from when he first arrived – instead of the orange leaves and warm sun, there was nothing but snow everywhere. It only seemed dark because of the numerous of bare trees everywhere and the eerie silence.  “How does Lutz manage this every year? It’s pretty but slightly creepy as well…”

His horse trotted up the path as the prince watched Khonr sniff around, perking up when the faint sound of howling came. Oliver had to managed his spooked horse when the large wolf lifted his head and let out a long howl to respond back. In a heartbeat, Khonr took off running into the woods, “Wait! Khonr what are you doing?” It was too late; the wolf was out of site and he was left alone, “What could make that wolf leave so quick?” He got off his horse, petting her neck as she leaned down to nudge the snowy ground. Oliver took this chance to stretch and take a deep breath, getting the heavy smell of pine, “Very nice…’’ He closed his eyes to think but the sound of hooves coming closer made him snap his eyes open.

Assuming it was Lutz coming to join him, Oliver looked in the direction he came from, seeing 4 horses running up towards him. His hand suddenly went to the hand of his sword when the prince didn’t recognize the men who stopped in front of him. “Excuse me, is the way towards Sanyth Castle? We’ve gotten lost on the way there _.”  One of the men spoke – that was lie. Coming from any direction, it wasn’t hard to see a large castle_ , the prince thought. “No, it’s not. Now state your real business for being here.” The men chuckled as the first one spoke again, “You got spunk kid.” He then pulled his sword out, “We’re here to kill ya! So, are you going to die willingly or are we going to make this hard?”

Upon hearing that, Oliver grabbed his sword and aimed it, “You can damn well try!”

“Fine then, have it your way.” The men got off their horses and pulled out their weapons, walking towards the prince with smirks. It was four against one and they knew they had the upper hand with this, but Oliver didn’t falter. When the first man swung at him, he blocked it, moving in a circle to hit the man who staggered back to grab his side. Two of them attacked at the same time and the prince ducked down to miss the dual swings. Bloody hell! I can’t fight them off forever! He thought, about to block the fourth man, gasping when he saw a flash of black fur take down the man. Khonr grabbed the attacker’s face, snapping his jaws tight to instantly kill. He then moved to protect the prince as the other three men stepped back, “It’s just one wolf, you idiots! Kill it too!” The first man called out, swinging his sword to hit the wolf but missed, resulting with Khonr attacking the men behind him.

It didn’t stop the first man to eye Oliver, “You’re dead!” The two men engaged in a sword fight but the man was bigger than Oliver and used that to his advantage.  He kicked the prince in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he hit the cold ground. “Gahh!” Oliver caught his breath and rubbed his chest, seeing the man looking down at him with a disgusting grin. “Got you!” He raised his weapon, intending to smash Oliver’s head in with it. As the weapon came, the Yirin man moved out of desperation and grabbed his sword, jamming it deep into the man, stunning both. With blood cover dripping down, the fourth man was choked and tumbled down beside Oliver, whose eyes were wide with shock.  Khonr snarled, finish off his kills before coming over to the prince to nuzzle him to assure his human was okay.

“Khonr…?” As if they mentally had a connection, the wolf licked Oliver’s cheek then ran back to the castle to get Lutz. The wolf went to sniff out his master, finding the man coming out of his study. Lutz raised an eyebrow, “Khonr? What are you doing?” The wolf moved to nudge the warrior towards the stairs, whining to let him know something was wrong. “Wait, where’s Oliver??”

Lutz took off down to the stables, seeing that the prince’s horse was still missing. Swearing, he grabbed his stallion, not even bothering with a saddle as he quickly put its reigns on and hopped on. Following the wolf out towards the forest, his worry turning into panic when he couldn’t find his fiancé. Soon, Lutz spotted the pink hair and pulled his horse to stop, nearly tripping to get to him, “Ollie! Ollie, what happen??” He looked around seeing the dead men with frozen blood and a shaken prince. When he heard the warrior’s voice, Oliver looked up at him, “Lutz….” He turned and puked off to the side, making Lutz sigh and help him up.

“Come on…you don’t have to tell me anything. Let’s just get you home…” He helped the prince up onto his stallion then pulled himself up. Lutz then grabbed the mare’s reigns and they quietly trotted back home – he made a mental note to return to the scene after his fiancé was taken care of. Once they arrived home, Lutz carried Oliver, ordering for some water and bandages up to their room; he helped Oliver out of his outer clothes, relieved that the prince wasn’t hurt too badly. A bruise on his chest and a few scrapes from the blades that weren’t very deep. The two of them didn’t speak as Lutz cleaned and took care of him, realizing that shock in his fiance’s eyes.

The warrior tested his boundaries, “Ollie…was…that your first kill…?” Oliver chewing on his bottom lip gave him the answer, “I see…” Finishing up, the Sanythian kissed Oliver’s forehead, “Try to sleep okay? You can talk to me when you’re ready…” he helped Oliver into bed, seeing Terel and picking up the pup to cuddle with its master. It made the man’s heartache to see how shaken up his love was but it also made him angry knowing someone attacked him. Kissing the tucked in Yirin man, Lutz brushed the soft pink bangs out of Ollie’s face then slipped out of the room. Once outside, he rounded up a few of his men and went to investigate the scene.

* * *

 

Returning to the site he found Oliver, Lutz and Al got off their horses then began their investigation. “Damn…Khonr sure knows how to make a mess when he attacks people.” Al replied, raising an eyebrow at the black wolf that looked as if he was smiling. As the two men pulled together the dead bodies into a line then glanced at the bloody mess. They then glanced at the weapons – common swords except on that was jagged on one side. It made Lutz’s curiosity rise as he picked up the weapon and examined it, “Now this is interesting…this is not for normal fighting. This is made to rip a man to pieces when used right.” His anger began to boil as he realized that these men had full intend to not only kill Oliver, but massacre the prince until there was just pieces of him left.

“Hey, Lutz, look at this!” His friend’s voice made the warrior snap out of his frustration as he looked at Al, who was holding up a bloody cloth with a patch that had the silver stitching of a snarling bear, “Look familiar?”

Lutz grabbed the bloody and a dark glare spread across his face, “Jarik…I knew that fucking coward had something with this! He was just waiting for us to calm and let our guard down!” Clutching the patch in his hand, the man turned and headed back to his horse. “Come on. We need to tell Gilen about this.”

Al stood up and pointed to the bodies, “What about them?”

“Leave them. The wolves will take care of them.” The two of them hopped onto their horses again and headed back home. For Lutz, the day seemed longer now that this incident has happened and he wanted nothing more than to make Jarik pay for this cowardice.  He ordered the gates to be closed with no one allowed out until further notice then went to find his brother. It wasn’t long as his brother, him, and a few of their trusted advisers were gathered together to discuss. Lutz explained everything from the attack on the prince to the evidence of Lord Jarik’s doing. “This is an act of treason against use and against Yirin! The bastard should get a taste of his own medicine!” Lutz snarled, with a few of the men agreeing with the proposal.

“No!” Gilen retorted, “If we march on up to Lord Jarik’s door now it will be walking right into a trap. He’s expecting a reaction from us – specifically you, Lutz, by targeting Oliver. We have to take a different approach.”

His brother growled but knew that was right, “Well, we can’t just sit around twiddling our thumbs over this. If King Allister hears about this, we’ll have an ugly mess on our hands!” Lutz sighed, trying to figure out a plan that will work for them.

The lord of Sanyth Castle replied again, “For now, we’re going to lay low. The good thing is, Oliver is alive and so, Jarik’s plan failed. There’s no doubt he’ll try to do something again but this time we’ll be ready for it.” Gilen looked at his brother in the eye, “Right now, the prince should be your focus for now, Lutz. Watch over him and as for the rest of you,” his stern red eyes went to the rest of the men, “the castle is under lock down. No one leaves or enters without mine or Lutz’ knowledge until this is resolved, understood?” The men agreed to it, as well as Lutz, but he wished they could do more – but Gilen was right, Oliver needed him more than ever. Seeing that horrified look on the prince’s face made Lutz’ heart sink; he didn’t want the prince to go through that incident again. After the meeting, the Sanythian went to his room to lay with his sleeping fiancé, petting that pink hair he grew to love. The man wanted to do everything he could to keep Oliver safe – he did everything he could so far but someone still managed to attack the prince. It made Lutz guilty for not going with the prince on that horseback ride. If I went with him, this wouldn’t have happened…, he thought, nuzzling into his love as he tried to sleep off this guilt.

The next day felt off since news of the prince’s attack swirled around, making some people nervous on what will happen. Lutz had to continue with his work around the castle, but it didn’t stop the guilt or the frustrations he had. By late afternoon, the Sanythian was taking it out on some of his men during their training session. His hits were harder and he didn’t stop when someone tried to back out until Al stepped in to stop them. Lutz only stopped when he spotted a young woman waving to him with a bit of urgency, “My lord! We need your help with something!”

The warrior slipped his sword back into its sheath, giving the men a break as he walked up to here, “What’s wrong?”

The woman fixed her coat then spoke, “We’ve been checking on Prince Oliver but since this morning he hasn’t left the room or eaten anything.  He won’t even accept the hot soup that he enjoys...we’re starting to get worried.” Lutz frowned, “Ollie…” he shook his head then patted her shoulder, “I’ll check on him and see what’s wrong.” The woman thanked him as the Sanythian lord headed inside and up to his room, knocking on the door, “Ollie? I’m coming in…” He opened the door and saw the prince awake sitting in front of the fire, still in his sleepwear. This was very odd when Lutz was used to seeing the Yirin man already awake and roaming the castle. Pulling off his cloak, weapons and jacket, the man went to sit next his fiancé. “Ollie, one of the girls said you haven’t eaten all morning.”

“I’m not hungry…” The prince mumbled, hugging his knees as Lutz rubbed his back, “Well, if you’re not feeling well, then maybe napping? It will help…”

Oliver bit his bottom lip, “I can’t without dreaming about killing that man…I’ve never done such a thing like that…I always tried to find a way outside of a problem without taking someone’s life and it worked for me but now…”

Lutz wrapped an arm around his fiance’s shoulders, “Oliver, those men were there to kill you. You did what any other man would have done and protected your own life. Do not feel guilt for men who are low lives that attack the innocent.”  The prince heavily sighed and looked up at him with tried, sad blue eyes, “How do you manage to deal with the men you kill? Don’t you feel guilt for doing it Lutz?”

The question was heavy; the warrior has never really thought about that since he just did it and moved on. “I…used to. When I first started fighting, I thought everything will good with promises that I will be a better fighter. But, when I killed my first man, that bought me into the reality of it as well as two decisions – I could run from it and suffer from Gilen telling me I was weak or I can learn from this to become stronger than I was.” He did his best to manage his words right for the sullen prince, “What I’m saying is, there will be times when you will have to fight, Oliver, and sometimes it will come to your life or your attackers.” Lutz grabbed Oliver’s hands and held them in his own, “But, I can easily tell that this is not as easy for you as it is for me. You are not a killer, Ollie, and you shouldn’t be put in the position where you must kill another man again. So please, allow me to be the one to protect and maybe kill for you. It sounds morbid, but I want to protect you.” He kissed the prince’s gentle fingers, “The hands are meant for much more sweeter things than killing.”

Oliver teared up as he chewed on his bottom lip, processing the words his fiancé told him. He pressed into the man and hugged him tightly, not saying anything as he cried into Lutz’ chest. In return, the Sanythian hugged him close and rubbed his back, “Shhh...it’s okay, love…just know this doesn’t make you weak. You are much stronger than many I know and no one is angry with you.” The couple sat there, holding each other close as Lutz rubbed his love’s back to soothe him. He didn’t let him go until Oliver was reduced to small sniffles, petting his hair, “Please eat something, okay? I’ll even have dinner with you if you want.”

“Okay…” The prince rubbed his eyes once more, “Something small though…I don’t want anything big…”

Lutz smiled, remembering the soup the prince liked, “I’ll have some soup and bread bought up. Try to clean up a bit, you’re starting to smell like Terel.” He chuckled, getting a yap from the pup that was laying on the bed. It worked though; he got a small smile from the prince. “Alright...thank you for talking with me, Lutz…”

“My pleasure.”

* * *

 

 Upon hearing the news of the failed assassination, Jarik was livid as he paced his chambers. “That vile pup is going to ruin everything with the way he’s defending that Yirin brat!” He downed his third glass of ale, hoping the alcohol will help with his frustrations. There was a knock at the door and he snapped, “WHAT?”

“My lord, there’s a Lord Alfred here to see you. He said he has a proposal for you.”

The Helmin lord raised an eyebrow, “Let him in.” The door opened and a tall man, dressed in chestnut brown leather trimmed with back fur with short, cowlicked blond hair, walked in and pulled off his cloak, folding is in his arms.  “Lord Jarik, I heard about you slight problem with a certain wolf and his soon to be fiancé. My lord sent me here to give you a proposal that will benefit both of you.” He sat down at the small table in the room, keeping his eyes on the Sanythian.

Jarik scoffed, “You’re a little far from the west. What does Davalos could possibly give me?”

Alfred just smiled, “Easy. A chance to partner with us and make those Beilschmidts run with their tails behind their legs. We want the prince and if those two are out of the picture, he’ll be ours for the taking.” He folded his legs as he got comfortable, “The Yirin royal family is dying out. Sooner or later, Allister will kick the bucket and his eldest son will step up to the throne. If we take the younger one, they’ll do anything to get him back, even surrender their own throne. Hehe…those Kirklands are so predictable it’s almost sad.”

Humming, Jarik walked over to sit with the Davalos man, “What’s in it for me if I do manage to kill the Beilschmidts and you take that Yirin brat?”

“A worthy ally with Davalos, more land than all four of those other Sanythian lords combined and, of course, Sanyth Castle for the taking. Provided with more wealth and food for your people, since those rations don’t last long.” Alfred replied with such a smooth and convincing voice and the accented Western accent.

Lord Jarik rubbed his chin, smiling as he thought the proposition over, “That’s quite a bargain to deny…” his smile grew and held his hand out, “But you have yourself a deal,Alfred.”

The blond man smiled and shook his hand, “My pleasure, Lord Jarik. I’ll send word to my lord and proceed with the beginnings of our plans.”

“Good…I am more than ready to get after those bastards in Sanyth Castle!”


	8. Chapter 8

As winter became it’s coldest with more snow coming down than ever, the only thing that Oliver and Lutz can do is stay close together. The prince kept the trouble warrior calm – since the day of Oliver getting attack, the Sanythian couldn’t fully keep his worries down. At least cuddling by the fire with his fiancé made him happy enough to forget those worries, even if it’s just for a little bit. They seemed closer than ever now and ended up talking for hours about goals, dreams, wishes – every possible thing the two men could talk about. Even once, Oliver agreed he wanted to be married to the man in Spring, “When the flowers bloom, I want to come out as Oliver Beilschmidt!”

“Hehe…in that case, we will have to travel into the mountains. There’s a meadow full of wild flowers that only bloom once a year. I haven’t seen them in years since it’s bit of a hike up the mountains and halfway up you have to walk.” Lutz replied, pulling out a knife and a piece of wood he’s been carving on for a week before retiring for bed. The prince smiled brightly, “Will you really take there when spring comes?”

Lutz smiled back, “Of course. I’ll take you wherever you want, Ollie.”  He leaned in and kissed Oliver’s cheek, making the Yirin prince blush. It wasn’t long when Terel – who was now big enough to tour the prince if he stood on his hind legs – came and pushed his way in for attention. “Yes, yes! I love you too, Terel!” The young wolf wagged its tail, looking like he’s smiling as he got attention from his master – it made Lutz roll his eyes, “I liked him when he was small. Then his big butt wouldn’t be pushing into me or his tail whipping my back.”

The prince giggled and leaned against the other man, “Terel may be getting bigger, but it just means more to love. Just like Khonr and you~” Lutz pouted, blushing a bit was he set his little project down then pulled Oliver into his lap, “True…and a wolf can’t do this.” With that, he gave his love a deep kiss, humming as the other returned the kiss.

When the 3-day storm they were stuck in ended, everyone began to free themselves from inside and returned to their outside chores. Lutz and Oliver were helping others, even though some people said the prince didn’t need to but he insisted. It seemed like a typical day for anyone until a scouting party came back, calling for Lutz in a slight panic. It caused everyone worries as Oliver perked up and followed Lutz when he came out of the stable. “What’s going on?” His voice boomed as the warrior’s men approached him, slightly bowing before the first man spoke. “It’s Lord Jarik! He’s got an army of his men just on the other side of the forest preparing an attack on the castle!”

Lutz’s face turned as he nearly snarled at the name, “That bastard…how many men?”

“A couple hundred. It’s not many but they’re fully armed and we over heard a few of them planning to attack by midafternoon.” The second man replied, making his lord give a heavy sigh. Oliver bit his bottom lip, not liking the sound of that – he knew exactly what it meant and he could see it in Lutz’ face.  His fiancé ordered the rest of his men to prepare for departure then headed off to speak with his brother. The prince wanted to follow, but this didn’t involve him – it was between clans of Sanyth, not of Yirin. Deciding to head to his room, Oliver figured reading will distract him until Lutz returned to give him the verdict. Staying in their room, it was nearly 3 hours before the warrior came walking quietly into the room, looking sullen in the face. “Lutz? Is everything okay?”

The man pulled off his cloak and his armor before sitting on the edge of the bed, “I spoke with Gilen and the rest of the council…we’re going to leave in the morning towards Jarik to keep the fighting away from home.”

“That’s good, right? You’ve been wanting to get after the man for two weeks now.” The prince replied, heading over to stand in front of the warrior. “If that’s what you wanted, why do you look displeased?”

Lutz chewed his bottom lip, “I know, but…Gilen and I decide, that it was best that your returned to Yirin after I leave.” Oliver’s eyes widen at the news, not believing that Lutz would say such a thing, “Wh-What…? Lutz, if I did anything to displease you I am sorry! Please, I don’t want to leave!” His eyes teared up as those soft violet eyes looked at him, holding his love’s hands, “Ollie, shhh…you haven’t done anything to anger anyone here.”

“Then why? Why are you sending me away? I…I thought you wanted me here…”

“I do, Ollie, I do. But with Jarik threatening use, I can’t guarantee what dirty tricks he’ll do next…if you’re back home in Yirin, I will know for sure that you will be safe.” This made the Sanythian’s heartache as he hugged Oliver closer, “Please, don’t be angry with me…I love you more than life itself, Oliver…you’re my weakness and my everything. I must do whatever it takes to protect you and if it means sending you away until I know the danger is gone, then I will do that. “The prince chewed on his lip, hating this decision but he understood the reasoning. Beyond Yirin borders, Jarik won’t be able to touch him – he wouldn’t even dare to test that. Returning the hug, Oliver laid his head on top of Lutz’, “I understand…I don’t like it but I understand…I love Sanyth…this is a second home to me and I want come back…Just…will you promise me something?”

Lutz looked up again, “Of course.”

Oliver gave a half smile, “Promise me you’ll come back to me in one piece.” The Sanythian smiled and stood up, looking down at his little fiancé. “I promise I’ll be back with my chest puffed out and a smile on my face.” He then pulled the prince into a deep kiss, gripping Oliver’s ass to pull him as close as they can be. They began to hastily pull off their clothing, desperately wanting to touch the other to forget the pains they felt in their hearts. Once naked, Lutz picked up his lover and laid him on the bed, kissing everywhere the warrior’s lips can reach. Oliver groaned as he rubbed against the larger man, feeling a sense of need than ever before. The two of them have has sex a couple of times since their first time, but it was soft and slow – this time, the urge to touch each other was strong.  Lutz moved a hand down to rub the prince’s cock, hearing the sweet groans and whimpers from the smaller man.  Oliver happily rolled his hips into the stroking, feeling his member grow harder, “Mnngh…! Lutz…!”

The warrior stopped his teasing then whispered, “Roll over…” It came out as a growl as the prince obeyed, rolling onto his hands and knees, giving Lutz full view of his ass and balls. “Perfect…stay like that.” The Sanythian went and grabbed a bottle of liquid that was half empty now, coaxing his fingers then slowly pushed two of them into the prince’s ass. “Hnngh…!” Oliver bite his bottom lip, moaning as he felt the fingers prep him for what’s to come neck. His lover didn’t take long with the prepping though as he felt the fingers pull away and felt the large, throbbing cock rub in between his cheek. It made the Yirin man shiver, “Lutz…” the name purred out of his mouth and another gasp came as Lutz pushed himself deep into the prince, making him clutch the blankets. “I’m…n-never going to get used to that size…hehe…it’s quite bite…” Lutz just smirked as his cock was getting praised, “And it’s all for your, my love.”

He pulled back his hips then slammed into Oliver once more, hearing another gasp out of the prince. Lutz’ thrusts were faster than usual as he gripped the prince’s soft hips, leaning down to bite his shoulders and neck. Oliver held himself up, moaning as his fiancé desperately fucked him – it was new and excited, surprising the smaller man at how wild his love can get in bed. “Lutz…! A-Ahh.! T-Touch me…!” Lutz moved a hand down to grip his little love’s cock and stroked it, making the Yirin moan more. “Your moans sound wonderful, Ollie…I want to hear every bit of them…” The warrior hummed, kissing down the prince’s spine and feeling the shivering of the soft body. The desperation of needing each other made them forget the impending danger that’s to come and get lost in love. Oliver’s climax was reaching and he could barely speak – the repeated thrusts and continuous hits of his sweet spot reduced him to moaning or gasps. “Lutz…Mnngh…! I’m close…!”

“Fuck, s-same…!” Lutz stopped his movement, pulling out of the other and gently rolled him back onto his back. Eyeing his blushing fiancé, the Sanythian positioned himself in between Oliver’s legs and pushed back into the other. He watched as Oliver arched his back and groaned, moving his arms up to wrap around Lutz’s neck. The thrusts were kept at a slightly faster pace as the two of them were interlaced as one – kissing, biting and finding little ways to touch the other. Both had the fear that this could be the last time they would touch and both wanted nothing more than to make sure tonight wasn’t going to be forgotten. Within minutes, the two men climaxed simultaneously, holding each other as their bodies bucked at the sweet release. Taking a moment to recollect himself, Lutz pulled out of Oliver and laid down on the prince with his head on the other’s chest. “God, I love you….” He panted, “if I could, I wouldn’t leave this room…I would stay and just hold you…”

Catching his own breath, Oliver ran his fingers through his fiance’s blond hair, “I know…but we know that isn’t possible…but tonight, let’s stay together…” It made his stomach twist knowing the dangers of what could happen but Oliver chose this. He chose to speak to Lutz back in Yirin; chose to come back to Sanyth; and chose to stay by the man’s side even when it seemed like he should have left. “I love you…” He mumbled, letting his body – that was littered with bites – calm down as they cuddled close to him. Neither man moved for a while, even when it got dark and the only light they had was the dying fire. Oliver and Lutz didn’t want to pull away because it meant that their departures were nearing.

* * *

Early next morning, Lutz was first to wake up, knowing that this was the last morning together until either the fighting ended or Spring. Standing up to stretch his naked body, he glanced at the sleeping prince, leaning over to pet his soft pink hair, “Ollie…it’s time to wake…” He nudged the man who slowly got up, letting reality his him as he woke. “I wish it wasn’t…”

“I know, but remember; this is only temporary, not forever…” Lutz helped his fiancé out of bed, eyeing the beautiful naked body before the prince began to dress.

As the two men prepared for their departures, neither of them spoke, but shared in silent kisses and soft touches. Standing by the door, they held hands as Lutz looked down at his love, “Are you ready to go?” Oliver shook his head, “No…are you?” he asked, looking up at the warrior.

The Sanythian gave a nervous laugh, “For the first time, no, I’m not. Usually, I am excited to fight but now, I just see this one as an annoying stump in my relaxation.” He opened the door then gave Oliver a smile, “Come on. Let’s show everyone how strong the lovebirds of Sanyth really are.” The prince gave a proud smile and nodded, following Lutz down the stairs.

Lutz’ army were already armed and ready to head out with their commander, with Al managing the last check around. Oliver’s mare was ready with four men on their own horses standing by, “They’ll escort you back home, Oliver, “The Sanythian replied, then looked at the men, “as soon as the prince is safety back at the Yirin castle, head back towards the battle field. I want to a full report on anything suspicious. “The men agreed and it looked like it was about time for the army to depart. Lutz, dressed in full armor, held his fiance’s cheek, “I guess this is goodbye…but I promise you, when we see each other again, I’ll give you another night like last night with a couple of rounds.”

The prince knew that Lutz was trying ease the mood, so he gave a smile but it hides something else, “I’ll hold you to that word, mister.” He then pulled the Sanythian down into a deep kiss, “Kick Jarik’s ass for me and come back in one piece.” That made Lutz chuckle, “Boy, my attitude is starting rub off on you now. But I’ll kick his ass twice for you, my love.” Now the hard part came – the warrior forced himself up onto his black stallion, giving one last smile to Oliver before turning to his men. “Alright! Move out!” The army began to head out of the castle with Lutz following along out of the castle and that was it; the man was gone and it was eerily quietly in the castle.

“Your highness, it’s time to go as well. “One of the men replied, pulling the Yirin man out of his thoughts, “Ah, yes of course…” He grabbed his horse’s reigns and was about to step up until a tug at his cape caught his attention, “Huh?” Oliver looked back to see Terel whining at its master with Khonr sitting nearby, “Terel…I can’t take you back to Yirin. Now is not the time to surprise my father with a huge wolf…” He knelt down and pet the large wolf, “Stay here with your big brother and learn to be as strong as him. Mama will be back before you know it….” Terel licked the prince’s face but stepped back as Khonr walked up as if saying his own ‘good bye’. Oliver pet both the wolves then pulled up onto his horse, looking at the castle before snapping the reigns and heading out of the open gates with his escorts.

As they entered the forest, Oliver ended up crying, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He was so strong until the reality of knowing the two of them really did this hit him. One of the men told him he was sorry but advised him not to cry too much or the tears will freeze on his cheeks. The prince rubbed his eyes and apologized, keeping a paced trot along the path. By noon, the group remained heading down the quiet, snow filled forest, but something felt…off. There were no winter birds, no sound of any animal besides the trotting of horses. “Your highness, stay close.” One of the men replied, moving the group so Oliver was in the middle of the for guards. A whistle sound came and in seconds, of the men was hit in the neck by an arrow, falling off his horse. The prince gasped, “What the…?!” Another arrow came and a second man was down with the third man calling out, “Run your highness!”

The prince snapped the reigns of his mare and took off, hearing horses following him but he wouldn’t dare look back to see if it was friend or foe. Someone shot another arrow, hitting the mare’s thigh, causing her to fall with her rider. Oliver yelped and rolled onto the snow, hissing in pain as he pulled himself up and running in the snow to a hopeful hiding spot. The sound of arrows whistling came and they barely missed the prince as he continued to run. “You can’t run forever, your highness! And don’t try to hide since you stick out like a sore thumb!” The men called out, taunting the Yirin man but he kept running until an arrow hit his leg, causing him to yelp and fall. Wincing in pain, Oliver teared up as he tried to pull the arrow out, flinching as his attackers approached him.

“You bastard! We weren’t supposed to harm him!”  

“Come your ass down! I didn’t kill him – I only stopped him from running.”  The second man got off his horse and walked over to Oliver, who tried to scoot away but pain prevented him from doing so. “They talked about the prince but I didn’t know he was a cutie. “

Oliver pulled his sword out and aimed it at the second man, “D-Don’t come any closer!” A third man chuckled and leaned forward on his horse, “Aww, the kid’s got spunk even when he knows he’s lost this chase. Go easy on him!” The second man smirked, “Of course.” He gripped the prince’s wrist, gripping it tightly till Oliver was forced to let go of his weapon. “Nngh… let go of me…!”

The second man pulled the prince to his feet, “Sorry, kiddo. We’re just following orders and we’re gonna need you to be quiet for a while.” He punched Oliver into his stomach hard enough to make him pass out, then the second man picked him up. “Come on! I’m freezing my bloody balls off out here!” The group gathered their horses and headed out with their unconscious prisoner.

* * *

 

When they arrived on the battlefield, Lutz and his men didn’t hold back as they fought Jarik’s men. Both sides were equally powerful with small forces, but no one can stop the raging bull of Sanyth Castle. The Beilschmidt man was aiming for Jarik and threw down any man that got in his way. “Jarik!” He swung his claymore at the eye patched man who blocked him with his own sword. Seeing the pissed off brute, it made Jarik smile, “You seem a bit mad, Lutz. Did someone spoil your meal this morning?” The taunting only made the blond man growl as the two of them engaged in a sword fight in between their armies. All of Lutz’ anger came out with each swing and his only desire was to beat the other man to a bloody pulp. The rest of their men fought but soon, it was clear that the Sanyth army was beating the Helmin army – by that time, Al called the fighting off. The Sanyth men put finished fighting and rounded up the remaining Helmin soldiers but Lutz still fought Jarik.

At one point, their weapons were dropped and resorted to throwing punches at each other. Jarik was shorter but was equally strong to Lutz – both fighting until Lutz managed to grab the Helmin lord’ collar. “You disgust me! I should have beaten your face in when I had the fucking chance!” The one-eyed man only laughed, despite bleeding from the mouth, “Fuck off, you flea bitten mutt! You can beat me up all ya want but my plan was already set in motion when ya left that castle!” That made Lutz raised an eyebrow, wondering what that could mean, “What is that supposed to mean, huh? I swear to god if you did anything to my home…”

“Pfft, not your home…but I wonder how that little prince of yours is doing.” Jarik laughed at the glare his enemy gave, continuing his laughing until Lutz knocked him out with one more punch. His worries were not as severe knowing that Oliver was gone and heading back home. Dropping the idiot in his hands, the Sanyth man looked at his men, “Let’s head out. Leave the dead and the rest of these idiots to head back home.” He called out to his men, grabbing his claymore and slipping it back into its sheath as he headed for his horse. Lutz’ frustrations with Jarik, this meaningless fight, and his worries for Oliver was starting to get to him. It made his stomach turn as the stoic fighter went to look around to see which of his men were injured or dead. The men camped there for the night to gather the dead and prepared the burning ceremony to honor the fallen.

The next morning, they headed back to Sanyth castle, but it didn’t make Lutz happy as he thought it would. There was no site of pink in the dull castle grounds and it made him realize that his love wasn’t there anymore. It made his heartache just knowing he’s not going to cuddle Oliver tonight. As he went to put his horse back in it’s stable, he noticed the prince’s grey mare in her stall with a salve over a small wound on her thigh. “Did he come back…?” Being hopeful, Lutz ran out of the stables and into the castle, running to his room but his smile fell when he only saw the bare, untouched room but no prince. “Why…?” Lutz headed to his brother’s study, seeing Gilen overlooking a document with a grim face. “Brother…I’m back but why is Oliver’s horse still here? Did he not leave?”

Gilen sighed and looked up at his brother, “He left. Not long after you actually.”

“Then why is his horse here?” Lutz asked, almost dreading the answer as his brother sighed, “Oliver and his escorts were attacked not far from here. All four of our men were killed and we don’t know who took Oliver. We only know this because his horse returned with this letter attacked to her.” Gilen replied, watching as his little brother was told of the 4 men were dead. Lutz’s face went expressionless for a full minute before his eyes slowly begin to burn and he roars with a punch so hard, it cracks the wall "GODDAMMIT!!! NO!” The warrior began to rage, yelling about how felt before he tossed his brother’s desk over, sending papers flying everywhere. Gilen glared at his brother and grabbed him by the neck, holding him in a tight headlock. “I…I should have been there with them… I shouldn’t have sent Oliver way…” Guilt overcame Lutz as he slowly calmed himself down, “Fuck…”

"Then you would have died with them!" Gilen snapped, slowly releasing him, watching Lutz slump to his knees on the floor, a hand on him as Gil stays close, "Little brother, listen to me...! Even if you had gone, you would've ended up dead or worse…You did what was best and-… he's still alive. Oliver is a prisoner, too valuable to kill and whoever did this obviously has further plans for the prince." He squeezed his brother's shoulder, his ruby eyes softening for a moment, "We still have a chance to get him back. So, get up and do it." The warrior was quiet as he let his thoughts run through his mind, taking a deep breath as stood back up, “You’re right, brother. I’ll find out who did this and make them pay for this.”  The older Beilschmidt stepped back then went to pull his desk back up. “Good. Now help me clean up and we’ll began planning.”

Lutz agreed and began to think about what to do,but with no idea of where his fiance could be, he only had little to work with. He decided to write to Allister about what has happened and to began finding any information on who could have done this. Though, the Sanythian did have a feeling who could be behind this; Ivan. It only made sense since that was the man who caused the alliance between Yirin and Sanyth. After writing to Allister, Lutz wrote to the other leaders of Sanyth, explaining what was going on and his suspects of the Davalosian as well as about Jarik. If anything was to happen, the warrior wanted to be prepared and do whatever it takes until his love was back home safely.

“Ollie...I’ll find and rescue you as soon as I can...I swear it on my life...”

* * *

 

Slowly waking up, Oliver’s mind was clouded and his head ached as he pulled himself up. His eyes began to focus on his surroundings, going wide when he realized he wasn’t in the forest. No, he was in a large room that was decorated elegantly that was like his home back in Yirin. He was in a warm bed with is clothing folded neatly at the edge of it. “Where…am I…?” The prince mumbled, looking around, then remembered being attacked and the arrow that his leg. Touching it, he felt the bandage wrapped around his wounded leg and it made him ponder if he really was attacked. “I’m not at home…and anyone who attacked me is an enemy so far…” Oliver was highly cautious as he began to get out of the bed, wincing as the pain in his leg shot up through his thigh and throbbed. He went to the window and realized he was in a small castle that had a large lake beside it. He saw a few flags down below but was too far away to see the insignia on it. “What’s going on here?”

The door opened, making the prince turn to see a blond-haired man with dark blue eyes enter with a maid carrying a tray with food and wine. “Ahh, good, you’re awake, your highness. Now we can talk,” he gestured to the tray, “You must be hungry. So please, eat as we discuss things.” Oliver’s eyes narrowed at the man, not liking how nonchalant this man sounded, but the smell of food made his stomach growl.

“Fine…” He mumbled, moving to sit down at the small table as the maid bought him the food then left.  Oliver stared at the food suspiciously, which made the blond man chuckle, “Relax. It’s not poisoned…if we wanted you dead, we would have done it already.” The prince sighed, thinking a bit – well,  _he’s right about that…_  So, he slowly began to eat, liking the soup that consisted of vegetable and chicken. “I want to know who you are and why I’m here.” He got down to business after a couple of bites of food, looking at the man who poured himself a glass of wine. “Call me, Alfred, your highness. I oversee the armies of my home as well as advise a certain leader from there.” The man replied, sipping his drink.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “And that is…?”

“Ivan Braginksy, Grand Duke of Davalos and soon to be king if things go according to plan.”

The name sent shivers down the prince’s back as he realized he was in the hands of the one man his father was trying hard to fight against. How could he end up in such a place when both his family and Lutz’ family did so much to avoid this? Oliver realized that one wrong move could mean his life so he had to play his cards right. “And... where am I?”

Alfred hummed, “Marshwood Keep. It’s where most people have to come and speak to the lord here if they wish to cross into Davalos.” He then eyed Oliver, “For now, it is your prison until we figured out what to do with you later.” He stood up and walked over to look out the window, “Unfortunately, I can’t say much until Ivan arrives so spare your complaints for him. I’m only the deliverer, nothing more.”

Oliver glared at the other man, “You expect me to stay here without any problems?” He stood up and faced the man, “I am not staying here!”

“Oh? And where will you go, Prince Oliver? If my men don’t stop you, you won’t get far with that wounded leg of yours.” The man turned and stepped forwards – with his arms behind his back and his chest puffed out, it gave Alfred a sense of arrogance along with his pride. “If you wish to leave, go ahead. I already set the order to shoot your down if you run and if more arrows don’t keep you down, I will spill your blood on the castle grounds as a welcome for anyone who tries to attack.”

The prince straightened his back, not wanting to show his fears in front of the Davalos man, but the thought of his own death made him nervous.  He looked off to the side, chewing on his lip as he figured there wasn’t a way out of this without getting wounded or worst. Alfred moved to stand in front of Oliver, looking down at him, “If you behave, this will turn out good for you. Perhaps you’ll rule over Marshwood, or perhaps rule beside Ivan’s side.” He patted the Yirin man’s shoulder, “Good day, your highness.” With that, he left the room, slamming the door – upon hearing the door lock, Oliver broke down. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

He wobbled back to the bed and began crying, “How can this happen? How Ivan find out about me being gone??” Oliver hated this – being a prisoner of a soon to be war and probably bait for whatever Ivan was planning.  He couldn’t even find a way to send a warning to his father or Lutz, which made the prince felt sick to his stomach. Laying on his back, the prince heavily sighed, “get it together, Oliver…this isn’t helping…you have to know what Lutz will do…” he groaned a bit, “he would have punched Alfred.”  He was angry, frustrated, worried, and scared for what will happen to him now. All Oliver can do now, was wait for his first time meet of the grand duke that was infamous for his twisted ways of gaining power in Davalos. Curling on the bed, he whimpered a bit, “Lutz…I hope you’re okay at least…”

Hours passed and no one came to the room besides two guards and the same maid from this morning - who ignored him just to bring him another meal and take his empty bowl away. Oliver didn’t dare to run as he saw the guards with their hands on daggers that were attached on their belts. His second meal was fit for any royal, but the prince couldn’t find any enjoyment in it; only eating to keep his strength up. It was sundown when a second visit came - this time, it was the one man the prince was dreading all day. Ivan and two guards entered in, with one of them lighting the fireplace and lanterns to illuminate the room. Oliver was curled on the bed and studied the man who has silvery hair with dark violet eyes and a smile that hid darker intentions.

“Good evening, your highness. You look as lovely as the rumors said you were.” His voice was thick and accented as he sat down at the .edge of the bed, making the prince wiggle away from the man to keep his distance. “Glare at me all you want, little prince, it honestly doesn’t bother me.” Ivan chuckled and looked at his little prisoner, “Anyways, I’m sure Alfred has briefed you on why you’re here, but you’re probably wondering my true intentions for you and your family.”

Oliver didn’t move, “It better be good for keeping me here like a criminal.” That made the Davalosian chuckle, “No, no. You are far from that - I’ve heard the stories of how sweet and kind the younger prince of Yirin is so I wouldn’t dare put you in the same category as a lowlife. But I know what your family will do when they find out that you’ve been captured  - Allister will do anything to get his son back, even go to war for you.” Ivan’s smile grew, “As will that Sanythian wolf who is head over heels for you. Tell me, how did you manage to put a muzzle on such a wild man?”

“None of your business. Now spare me the long out talking and tell me what you’re planning here!” The prince snapped, flinching when the other man got up and went to grip his wrist tightly. “If you must know, I an planning to overthrow your lackadaisical of a father and take over Yirin for myself. Your family has dodge my attempts for too long but not anymore. I have my army preparing to march right up to that castle and you know what’s funny? My spies were very good to let me know everything going on with your family.”

The prince looked at him, puzzled on who were these spies. “Who...?” Ivan hummed, “Firs, that brute named Jarik. He’s been quite helpful with giving me every detail about Lutz and Sanyth castle. As for the other spy, “On command, the door opened and Oliver’s eyes widen in shock as Dietrich came in with a wide smile. “You look surprised, Oliver.” Oliver glared and managed to wiggle his wrist out of Ivan’s grip and go to smack his ex-friend hard in the face. It made the guards shove him back away from the brown haired man and their lord chuckle as he stood up. “You’ve gotten a bit me lenient with hitting, Oliver. Was it that brute in Sanyth whose starting to change you?” His ex friend smirked, rubbing his red cheek as the prince snapped, “Shut up! You have no right to say anything to me or about Lutz!” 

Ivan waved for the guards to live with Dietrich, much to the younger man’s protest but he ignored it. Once it was just the Yirin prince and Davalos duke, Ivan hummed as he paced around the room,”You might as well forget about Sanyth, Lutz or going back to Yirin, dear Oliver. Once I destroy those two idiots in Sanyth and Yirin, you’ll no longer be needed unless I see fit.” Oliver growled, “You bastard!” He went to try and hit the man, but Ivan just grabbed his arm and kneed the prince in the stomach, watching the Yirin man keel over in pain. “ Save your breath, darling. It won’t do you any good here.” He let go of the prince and pet the soft, pink hair, “Welcome to my domain, Oliver Kirkland.” With that, Ivan left with a dark chuckle, locking the prince once more in the room. 

Crying once more, Oliver didn’t know what hurt more - his stomach, the betrayal of Dietrich, or the fact that he was at a lost. “I lost...all that training, all the boosts of encouragement, and I couldn’t even fight back...now I’m trapped...” Lutz’ and Arthur’s voices rang through his head of the numerous of times they told him he was strong - but now, he felt ashamed for not proving that he was now. “Dear god let  _someone_  get word of this to Lutz or my family...”


	9. Chapter 9

Within two days, king Allister and Arthur met up with Lutz at Sanyth Castle, getting straight to business after their ‘hellos’. Allister was concerned with the news of his youngest son’s capture but his eldest son seemed angry that Lutz didn’t do more. “Instead of sitting around could have been looking for him!” The green-eyed man snapped, receiving a glare from Lutz, who snapped right back. “You don’t think I haven’t done that? I’ve barely slept since getting the news and I’ve been trying to find more information! Get off your high horse and shut up if you don’t have any words to help!” The two men both glared at the other before the older man stepped in, “Enough! I am not having this bickering while we have more important things to worry about than trying to bite each other’s heads off! Now shut your traps and pay attention!” Both young men leaned back in their chairs, only giving each other nasty looks every now then.

“Now,” Allister began, “we know that Ivan is obviously behind this and Lord Jarik has helped him with these since that little fight Lutz had was obviously to get you away from Oliver’s side. I have already sent out a few of my scouts to investigate and find anything that will helps further but right now, we’re in the dark about where he could be.”

Lutz stood up and looked at the mad the king was viewing, “If he’s planning to fight, he’ll have an army planning to march either here in the fields that lead towards Yirin,” he pointed to an area on the man, “my men can march up around the other side of the field, hitting them from the back.” The king hummed and studied the map, “That could work and our army will hit them from the front, which will blind side Ivan’s army. But we still need to find out where he’s holding Oliver…I doubt they would be in the main city of Davalos…”

Arthur then spoke up, “Perhaps we shouldn’t focus too much on Oliver?” The other two men glanced at him and the Sanythian was about to snap at him again before the prince held up his hands. “Hear me out Oliver is not a princess who can’t fight. We both know he’s smart and will find a way to make it back or send a message out to us.” He circled another part of the map, “Ivan can only go as far as Marshwood and the forests that lead towards Sanyth if he wants to attack either of us. So, let’s focus on rounding up our army, find out how many men Ivan has, and focus in this general area to find Oliver.” All three of them were silent as they looked at each other, trying to figure if this was the best idea for them. Neither wanted to make the wrong move because who knows what could happen? One wrong move it could mean a massacre of their armies or losing Oliver. Before anyone spoke, there was a knock at the door before Gilen came walking in, Lutz sat up and greeted his brother. “Brother, we were just about to figure out a plan.”

“Good. Then the additional information that one of the lords found out will help you greatly.” He replied, stepping forward to join the group. “They interrogated Jarik and found out that Oliver was taken as bait knowing that you’ll do whatever it takes to get him back. Apparently, he only helped Ivan because he was promised Sanyth Castle in the end…I knew that bear was nothing more but a damn weasel.”

Allister hummed in frustration, “Using my son as bait? This a little low even for someone like Ivan…” he though this over then looked at Lutz, “Lutz, round up as much men as you can get and be on standby. Arthur, find any information on anyone who might have known about Oliver coming to Sanyth. As I remember correctly, his departure was kept on the down low and I want to know who’s the weasel that gave the news to Ivan.”

“Yes, father.”

“I’ll round up my best men, your majesty.” Lutz replied, bowing as he left with Arthur following behind. The king gave a worried sigh as he spoke to Gilen, “This is ironic. I contact you about an alliance and months later look what’s happened.”

Gilen walked over to him and grabbed a small wolf figuring off the table, “Call it a sixth sense, your majesty. We do this to be prepare for anything that comes our way…” he gave a dry chuckle, “you should have seen how much Oliver and Lutz were close when they came here. It was hard to keep them apart and I haven’t seen my little brother that happy in a very long time. It makes me regret for pushing in him so hard all these years…” The Yirin king patted the Sanythian’s shoulder, “Well, let’s make sure to get them back together so I can it for myself.”

“Of course. I’ve grown to enjoy Oliver’s bright presence here in Sanyth and wouldn’t dare to take that away from Lutz.” The ruby eyed lord replied, walking over to look out the window. “If anything, your son has bought enjoyment back to Sanyth Castle. I admit the place was starting to get colder in the atmosphere - and I don’t mean that just because of the snow. Oliver has made alot of people here smile and I can see why many people in Yirin enjoy his company.”

Allister fixed his cloak then walked over him, “Aye. He’s very much like my wife than he is of me. She did a lot to help the people and often put their needs before her own; I believe Oliver followed in her footsteps after she died.” The king’s eyes reflect the sadness he had for the love he lost when their sons were barely in their teen years. Now, he desperately wanted to get his son back because he didn’t want Lutz to deal with the same sadness.”God, Gilen, now you’re making me feel old with this kind of talk!” That only made the Sanyth lord chuckle, “You did that on your own, my friend.” The two of them shared a laugh, which helped them both in this stress moment.

* * *

 

Two days. Oliver was stuck in this godforsaken room for two days and it was starting to bug the young man who was used to being active outside. He barely ate the meals given to him and was sporting a bruised cheek when he tried to get away, only to have one of the guards back hand him. God, the prince hoped that his family and Lutz will find him soon – he was tired of looking out the same window, looking at the same lake, and the same birds that seemed to mock him as they flew away. It was lunch time when a knock at the door came and the door opened; expecting a maid and guard, the prince’s glare grew dark when he saw Dietrich walk in with lunch for them both. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Shutting the door, the brown-haired man walked over to the table and sat the tray down. “To talk. Is that okay?” He sat down and gestured to the other empty seat, “Please?”

As much as he wanted to tell his ex- friend to ‘fuck off’, Oliver couldn’t pass up to put some food in his stomach. The prince went and sat down, eating small bites of his food, “You are despicable. To think you would stoop as low as going against me family! The family that welcomed you into our home, treated you kindly and helped your family.” Oliver was too mad for tears as his blue eyes were locked on the traitor in front of him.

Dietrich sighed and waved a hand, “Yes, it’s all quite saddening. But Ivan offered me something that your family wouldn’t – which is power and authority. We have been together and didn’t have to rule Yirin, we could have been here and ruled with a good chunk of land.” His remorseful look changed to one of disgust, “But instead, you chose to dwell on past mistakes and go with a Sanythian who is probably as flea bitten as his wolf.” The prince scoffed at that, “Is that all you came in here to tell me? If it is, you can just leave me be and spare me your complaints.” Oliver had enough of hearing his fiancé being talked badly and he was close to going off on someone – right now, it might be Dietrich. Stuffing his mouth with food to prevent it, the prince just listened as the other man continued to speak.

“Dear, Ollie. You need to realize that your brute of a fiancé and your family’s days are dwindling. Ivan knows how both sides fight and knows how to defeat them. He’s only sparing your life because I told him that he’ll need one of the Kirkland princes to make the Yirin people follow him.” Dietrich hummed a bit, “You should be thanking me for saving your life and keeping your royal status. He could have easily decided to kill you or make you work until your little body gives out.” Oliver stopped eating as he bit his bottom lip as the other taunted him about his future on doing. Standing up, he made Dietrich chuckle, “Oh? Was it too much for you to listen?”

The prince didn’t say anything – instead, he grabbed the empty tray and smacked it across Dietrich’s face. “I am not going to sit here and listen to you anymore!” Before the auburn man could react, Oliver it him again, and again, and again – he hit Dietrich 5 time before his wrists were grabbed. “You bastard! Since when did you become more aggressive?” The man asked, his nose began to bleed but he ignored it hold onto the struggling Yirin prince. “This was that Sanythian’s fault isn’t?”

“Shut up! Shut up!” Oliver squirmed and kicked at the other man, freeing himself to get away from him. He began to throw everything he can get his hands on at Dietrich – his glass, a couple of books, and even the dirty bed pan. The other man dodged a few projectiles, flinching as a book hit his head; to stop the prince, Dietrich had to kick him right in his injured, causing him to yelp and fall with a whimper. “Perhaps this room was too lenient for you! Get up!” grabbing Oliver by his arm, he forced the prince onto his feet – despite the limping of the Yirin man, Dietrich dragged him to the door. “A shame we have to put such a pretty thing in a cell since he wants to act like an animal.” Good…, the prince thought, letting himself be dragged despite the pain in his leg. When the door was open, the two guards there stepped back to wait for orders. “Take our guest to the cells and keep him there till he learns to bloody behave!” Dietrich held Oliver out for the guards to grab, but the second he released the prince, he was elbowed in the stomach. The prince then took off down the hall, hearing Dietrich snap, “Don’t fucking stand there! Get his ass back here!”

Knowing what will happen if he wasted any time, Oliver ran down the hall to the nearest stairs, gasping when another guard spotted him. “Hey! You’re not allowed out!” They snapped, making the prince gasped and run down another hall to avoid getting caught. He had 3 guards after him with two shooting arrows at him to stop him at all cost. Oliver managed to barely dodge them, yelping as one grazed his arm – but he didn’t stop running as he gripped the bloody arm. Tucking himself into an empty room, the small man went to hide under the bed, holding his mouth to muffle the sound of his heavy breathing. The prince watched as guards came with one of them ordering the other two to check the rooms. One of them entered the room, looking around the room and opening the wardrobe. It didn’t take long to examine the room before leaving, shutting the door as he left. Sighing in relief, the prince slowly got out of his hiding spot and quietly searching the room for something he can use as a makeshift bandage. With no avail, Oliver just sat on the floor, hearing the men outside call out to find the prince, “I’m safe…for now…I need to find a way out of here…”

Avoiding the guards, Alfred, Dietrich, and Ivan were the main people Oliver had to avoid. It looks like he’ll have to wait till the evening to do anything to sneak away. For now, he looked around the room, glad this was just an empty guest room. “Thank god for learning a few things from Arthur and Lutz…” The prince mumbled, looking out the window to see he was on the second floor – which gave him a bit more hope. Oliver went to the desk and smile when he found some paper, ink and a pen – he grabbed them and wrote a small letter to Lutz; putting down where he was, that he was okay, and to be careful because Ivan is planning something awful. Once done, he read of it then folded his letter and tucked it in his pocket, “I need to find a raven…” He decided to just sit on the floor in the corner, closing his eyes as his arm and legs were throbbing in pain. But Oliver was quite proud of himself for managing to get away for the time being, “I hope everyone else is okay…”

All he could do was nap as the prince waited till the night time when most of the guards stopped searching for him. When the only light in the room was the moonlight, Oliver woke up and pulled himself up to his feet, creeping to the door. He slowly opened the door, looking both sides of the hall were quiet so he crept out, heading upstairs again – it only made sense that the birds will be kept in a higher room of the place. Oliver flinched as he heard talking, hiding behind a statue as two guards walked by and disappeared down a different hall. He moved again and followed the sound of squawking of birds, “I must be close…” Soon, the prince found the small room that was cold and inhabited by a murder of 8 ravens. All of them had their beady eyes on him as the prince looked back at them, picking the one raven that hopped onto his extended arms. “Will you help me?”

The raven eyed him then held out a claw, letting Oliver attached his letter to the bird. “Take this to Sanyth castle and avoid the grey wolf.” He knew Terel liked to jump at the crows and the wolf wouldn’t know the difference from a raven. Opening the window, he let the bird fly off, sighing in slight relief, “Good…” The prince closed the window then quietly left the room again, sneaking back down to the second floor once more. The place was eerily quiet and for place that was very welcoming with its design, that was a sad thing. “Marshwood probably would be better if someone else was in it…” He whispered, creeping down the stairs and avoided the random guard or two. The prince figured if he can make it to the stables, he can steal a horse and high tail it out of this place.

Oliver headed down to the kitchen area, seeing an opening through the servant’s quarters. As the prince headed towards that, he opened the door to another room and flinched. Ivan was standing there by a lit fireplace, smiling as he eyed the prince. Dietrich was there with a bruised face and Alfred, who was came up and grabbed the Yirin prince’s injured arm. The grand duke stood up and walked towards him with a malicious smile on his face, “Good evening, your highness. Glad you can join us.”

* * *

 

Lutz was getting impatient. The more they waited to attack the more his thoughts jumped from scenarios of Oliver’s demise. He did his best to ignore him but it was hard – Oliver became a bit part of the Sanythian’s life and now, it felt like a piece of him was ripped away from him. The warrior took to walking to clear his head, letting the chilly air ease his tensions – it helped for a little awhile. As he walked, the sound of a raven squeaking from a nearby pulled Lutz out of his thoughts. “What is a raven doing here?” He saw the piece of paper attached on the bird’s leg and headed over to it, carefully detaching the note from the blackbird. The raven was patient and when it’s letter was gone, it squawked at the Sanythian once more than flew away.  

“Odd…” He mumbled, unraveling the note and reading the elegant handwriting. Reading the information, Lutz’ heart did a back flip from relief to know where Oliver was and that he knew the other was okay. The man nearly ran up to where Allister and Arthur were, running into their temporary study. “I know where Oliver is!”

The other two perked up and stood up with Allister speaking first, “How do you know?”

Lutz took a deep breath and handed the note to the king, “He’s being held at Marshwood Keep and it looks like Ivan is planning to dethrone you and take Yirin for himself. It’s brief but that’s what Ollie put and I was right! That damn bastard kidnapped Oliver as bait because Ivan knows we’ll go after him!” Allister read over the note and sighed, “This is Oliver’s hand writing…and by the looks of it, he rushed it so we might not have a lot of time before Ivan is on the move.”

“What should we do?” Arthur asked, looking to his father for orders. The king rolled the letter up and looked at the door, “gather our armies. If Ivan wants to fight, we’re going to bring it right to his front door and give him the best damn fight he’s ever seen.” That made the Sanythian lord smile, glad he can finally go after that Davalosian bastard. “Now you’re speaking my language, your majesty!”

Allister hummed, “We’re going to need a small group to sneak into Marshwood to find Oliver. There’s no doubt he’ll be heavily guarded – so, do you have a few men who can do this?”

“Of course, your majesty. I’ll get right to that while you guys go and round up our soldiers.” The Sanythian replied, excusing himself to leave. He quickly ran down to the gathering hall where he knows Al will be at, slamming the doors open to see said man laughing with a few men. “Oi! All of you get ready to depart for Marshwood Keep! We’re going to battle to fight some Davalosian dogs!” The men stood up and cheered, showing that they were itching a fight as badly as their lord. As the men got up and started to leave, Lutz grabbed Al’s arm, “Not you. I have a special job for you.”

The dark red-haired man grumbled, “What is it?”

Lutz released his friend’s arm and replied, “The king knows that Oliver will be heavily guarded at Marshwood. Since you’re one of the best here on sneaking around, I need you to get in there, find Oliver and get him out. The faster we get the prince out of harm’s way, the faster this battle will end and we can get back home.” Al hummed at the idea, rubbing his chin, “So, you want me to rescue your little prince, eh? What will I get in return in all this?” A groan came out of Lutz, “How about instead of expecting something, you’re doing this out of the goodness of your heart?”

“Because my goodness is only for food, ale, my sword, and the occasional lover in bed.” Al gave a shit eating grin, but then laughed, “Don’t worry. I’ll get your little prince back so you both can come back and fuck like rabbits.” Blushing and wanting to smack his friend for teasing him, the Sanythian lord patted his friend’s shoulder, “Thank you. Khonr will be with you to help sniff him out to make the search easier...let’s bring our pink pup back home.”

Al stretched and smirked, “No problem. It was starting to get annoying watching you walk around like a worried mother.”

“Oh, fuck off and get ready Al!” Lutz snapped, smacking his friend’s shoulder, heading back outside to find Allister again. “Alright, it’s done, your majesty.” The king nodded, “Good. We’re going to headed out within the hour and camp out near Marshwood. It will throw Ivan’s focus off and stir up everyone helping him.” Lutz nodded, letting a young man come and help with putting his armor on,”Once Ivan is defeated the rest of his men will back off but boy are they going to get quite a surprise when they see why I am called the Raging Bull of Sanyth!”

All three men were armed and ready then prepared their horses. Khonr came over to stand by his owner with Terel by his side, but Lutz wasn’t going to risk losing the inexperience wolf - Oliver would be crushed if Terel was killed. “Sorry, Terel. You can’t come with us,” he pet the whining canine that nudged his hand, “I promise I’ll bring back Oliver. Okay?” The young wolf whined more but stepped back, signalling the Sanythian that he understood. Lutz whispered a ‘thank you’ then pulled himself up onto his black stallion. The king, Arthur and Lutz rode their horses to give one last inspection of their army. “Forward!” Allister called out and instantly the men turned forward, “March!” And with that, the Kirkland/Beilschmidt army was on the move by foot and by horse.

* * *

 

Staring down at the group, Oliver felt like a rabbit who stumbled into a den of hungry wolves; Ivan pulled him over to sit down at the empty chair that was facing across the duke. The regret in his stomach made the prince shiver since he was so close to freedom and ended up right into the hands of his enemies. He looked at Ivan, but shook in fear and pain. “Oliver, you weren’t planning on leaving us, were you? The party hasn’t even started and you’re already hopping on out of here.”

“You can’t keep me here, Ivan. I will get out of here no matter how many arrows your men shoot at me.” The prince replied, glaring at the man who wishes to take his freedom away. He loathed this man and they only knew each other for a couple of days but it was a reasonable hate. It was rare for the Yirin prince to fully hate someone – even with Lutz, his dislike was changed because the Sanythian proved to be misunderstood instead of mean.

The grand duke just chuckled, “Oh but I can. Even if you managed to, say, get to the stables, you’ll only be dragged back whether it’s calmly or if you’re kicking and screaming.” He held his hands out to make a point, “I have been quite nice with you and yet you repay me by attacking my second in command? If you were anyone else, your punishment will be death, but since your status is high, another punishment will have to do.” Ivan then gave a twisted smile, “You must be hungry and thirsty from running around. By the looks of it, you’re pretty beat up.” Oliver bit his bottom lip, rubbing his injured arm as if to prove Ivan’s point – Ivan continued, “So, with that, Alfred?”

The blond man bowed a bit, “Yes, my lord?”

“Take our little prince down to the cell and stopped his meals – provide him with a small portion of water and bread but that’s it. If he wants to act like a dog, he’s going to be treated like one until he learns how to behave here. I think it’s a fitting punishment since our little prince has barely eaten anything and running on pure adrenaline.” Ivan ordered, watching as Alfred grabbed Oliver’s injured arm once more, making the Yirin prince wince. “You can’t do this! Nngh…! Let me go!” He tried to pull away but it only resorted in the other man’s grip getting tighter as he was dragged away. “This is your fault, Dietrich!  I hope your bloody happy!” Oliver snapped one last time before the door was shut, leaving the auburn man silently glaring off to the side.  Ivan waved it off like it was nothing, “Don’t take it to heart, Dietrich. You know as well as I do that we must punish those who want to disobey us even if it’s those close to us. Breaking down someone’s spirit makes it easier to control them if they wish to survive.”

Dietrich sighed and leaned back, “Yes, I’m aware. It’s just a little shocking that Oliver of all people will be the one to get this way. He used to be so shy and quiet until he met that Sanythian….”

“We all wish things remained the same but we know that isn’t what happens with life. Therefore, we get stronger to take out the weak and if someone wants to fight back, we have to make sure to break them down.” The Davalosian replied, ending that conversation with a sip of his drink with a nonchalance hum like nothing has happen.

Oliver was dragged down into the dark cells that were barely lite with a couple of torches. Tossing him in and slamming the gate, Alfred lucked the prince in. “Try not to take it so personally, your highness. It’s just business.” With that, he left the Yirin man alone in the cold dark cell, heading up the stairs and taking the last bit of light with him. The prince couldn’t do anything but cry – his body ached, his untreated arrow wound was throbbing, and his stomach growled.  Laying down on the cold stoned floor, Oliver curled up and just cried – hoping that his not got through to someone. There was no way he could fight in his condition and it seemed like Ivan had eyes everywhere, even when there wasn’t a guard in site. It terrified the young man, “Oh god, what if he stopped the raven I sent and knew I was trying to escape? Is this punishment for trying to get help?” Giving up was not something his father taught him and it would be an insult to his fiancé’s family, but it seemed like the only choice the prince had.

With little hope now, Oliver just curled up, closed his eyes and ignored the pain he had. He felt ashamed, scared, and several other emotions that just made it all worse. But mainly, it was regret; regret that he wasn’t more aware of things and regret that he didn’t push Lutz harder to let him stay in Sanyth. “Lutz, I’m sorry….”


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn came and Ivan was already up and preparing himself. Word came to him about the army marching towards Marshwood and there was no way he was going to let those idiots catch him off guard. He called his men to war as they made their way back to Marshwood in the evening and using the night to prepare for their enemies. He was quite surprised at how quick Lutz and Allister jumped onto coming to him – he was expecting to wait a little longer until the armies came. Alfred knocked on the door before speaking, “My lord, the troops are ready for you.”

“Excellent. Everything is going according to plan~ Soon, that Yirin king’s head will be on a pike and I’ll rid the land of that flea bitten Sanythian once and for all.” The Davalosian replied, humming as he fixed his cape, “As for you, Alfred, I want you to hold the grounds. No doubt those men will attack Marshwood to look for the prince, so I want them to have a pleasant surprise when they arrive.”

The blond man bowed, “Yes, my lord. I’ll have every inch of this place guarded, especially down below where the prince is.”

Ivan glanced at him, “Speaking of our little guest, have you checked on him?”

“I have. He’s alive but refuses to respond or move from his position – I kicked him though because when I tried to move him, the damn brat bit my hand.” Alfred replied, slightly glaring when Ivan chuckled at him, “If all else fails, take him out of there and get as far away from here as you can. If we can’t beat their armies, we’ll still have an upper hand over them.”

Alfred nodded, “Understood.” With that, he left the room once more, leaving Ivan alone once more to glance at himself in the mirror. “Time to have some fun.”

* * *

Lutz looked like a different man when the Sanyth/Yirin army headed towards their destination. His face was full of anger and focus on the fight to come – he was going to do whatever it takes to get his love back. The army of 16,000 Yirinish and Sanythian soldiers stopped at the open land that separated the castle and the forest, facing a Davalos army of what looked to be 18,000. Allister and Arthur came over to stand by Lutz, eyeing their enemies. “There’s more of them than we thought…” Arthur replied, glaring at the soldiers dressed in dark blue cloaks and silver armor.

“We’ll have to take this at a certain approach if we want to overpower them.” The king replied, eyeing his options as he spoke, he then looked at the two younger men. “Arthur, take the back group and hit them from the right side; I’ll take the rest of our troops from the right. As for you Lutz, you and your men will attack the front – your men are more capable for a head on approach. Our goal is get Ivan and rescue Oliver…if you guys manage to take Ivan, do not kill him. Just take him prisoner.” The two younger men nodded and his son galloped his horse towards the back to call out to the back section of men. Allister gripped his horse’s reigns then glanced at Lutz, “Is your small group ready?”

The Sanythian nodded, “Yes, your majesty. Once the fighting begins, Al and his men will take the opportunity to sneak away towards the castle.”

“Good. Then I will see you when this is over.” The king replied, turning and leaving to call out to the men with Lutz pulling his sword out and calling out to his men. “Sanyth!” The men yelled respond with a yell, “Attack!” On cue, every man ran or galloped towards their enemy in full fury and rage. The Davalosian army did the same and within minutes, the sound of fighting began. Swords hitting, weapons hitting flesh, the cries of fighting and killing – they were the sounds of war the Sanythian was all too familiar with. Jumping off his horse, Lutz’ face was in full fury, charging through the crowd of blue cloaks, tossing them aside like nothing. The raging bull was released and was charging down enemies down, blocking attacks from the silly Davalosian soldiers who believed they can harm him. Slicing and stabbing these men was something that didn’t affect the Sanythian – not anymore at least.

 These men were just a blockage to him finding his love and finding the bastard who took Oliver. With cold, violet eyes, Lutz watched every man he killed drop dead, moving towards the next man and the next. He was glad though…Oliver was never going to see him like this and he didn’t want the prince to see him. The battlefield was not a place for someone like him – like before, Oliver was a lover not a fighter. Funny how a pacifist like the prince still stuck around with a man who lives and breathes fighting. As he fought, Lutz spotted Ivan across the battle sitting on his horse and just watching everyone fight with a pleased smile. It made the blond man snarl, “That bastard is a coward…” He made his way towards the duke, knocking down any man who tried to get in his way.

Meanwhile, both the king and his eldest son stormed after the large enemy with their men, clashing with the Davalos men.  Most of the time, they fought on their horses until Arthur was knocked off his, hitting the ground with a string of swears. Quickly getting back to his feet, he blocked a soldier’s swings then stabbed him – he did the same with the 3 other men who came after him.  With Allister, he abandoned his horse to fight on the ground, fighting any man who came towards him. Fighting was normal for the two Kirkland men – but since their family was threatened and harmed, their own anger pushed them to fight harder than usual. Even when Arthur’s shoulder was hit with a blade and the pain made him hiss, he continued to move.  What the king and eldest prince didn’t know, was that they were being watched by the very man who started all of this. He didn’t even move from his high horse he watched from a safe distance, smiling as his larger army began to overpower the smaller army.

* * *

With the battle happening, Al and 4 other man headed towards the castle on the other side, looking around as they looked around for an opening. The black wolf beside them sniffed around, growling when some guards spotted them and headed towards the group. They fought, but it didn’t take long for the Sanythians to kill the guards and head into the opening they came from. Walking around, it seemed like every corner there were solider waiting for Al and his men. But to these veteran fighters, the guards were child’s play to them, smacking them down in minutes.

“They knew we were coming…” One of the men mumbled, spitting on a dead body in disgust. “At this rate, we’ll never find the prince in this place. Just more of these idiots waiting for us…”

Al hummed, thinking a bit, “True…there’s no way I am going to roam around this godforsaken place looking for the kid.” He looked down at Khonr, who was sniffing around then growled as the wolf bolted down a hall. “What! I think Khonr’s go something. Come on!”

The group followed the wolf as it followed the scent it found, leading them downstairs and approaching a couple of guards. Khonr snarled and before any of the humans could attack, he leaped at them and grabbed one man by the jugular.  The other guard was about to stab the animal but was knocked dead with and arrow on the neck by one of the Sanythians. Once that was done, Khonr walked into the place, whining as he stopped by a cell – the group headed down into the cell and spotted that pink hair in the light of the fires. “Dammit… kid, you better not be dead or Lutz will kill me…!” Al mumbled, ordering of the men to search the guards for any keys. When none were found, the group went to the alternative route of kicking the rusty bars – that didn’t work either. One of the men looked around and found a large rock, picking it up, “Move!” When he had a clear shot, the man smashed the lock with the rock, causing more noise than they wanted but it worked.  

Khonr walked over to the prince, whining as he nuzzled his second master, wagging his tail when a small groan came from Oliver. Al sighed in relief, “Good, he’s alive…” He knelt and lifted the prince up, looking back at his men. “Come on! Let’s get out of here!” The men headed back up the stairs and down the halls, going a separate way, they came from when it was blocked by guards once more.  Deciding to leave out the front, the group headed down towards it, halting to a stop when Alfred and his men blocked their escape.

“I’m afraid you’re taking our guest without permission, gentlemen.” The blond man held out his sword, “Let’s make this easy for all of us and return him.”

Al stuck his tongue out at the other, “Bite me! We’re leaving through this door even if we have to do it by force!” Alfred gave a cold glare, “Then it will be your deaths.” The Davalosian soldiers moved towards the small group, swords at the ready, “Return the prince back to his cell – kill the rest of them.” The leader of the group stepped back and moved to lay the unconscious prince down om a safe distance, then pulled out his sword once more. “It’s your funeral then.” The five Sanythians charged after the group, fighting them with the echoed sounds of steel hitting in the large room. After killing two men, Al focused on fighting Alfred, swing at the blondie with full force – when one ma swung, the other blocked t with a few push and shoves. The Sanythian was wild with his attacks and he can tell it irked Alfred when he could barely defend himself from the swings. “What’s wrong, blondie? Is this too much?” Al egged the other man, who fought harder as his anger grew – but that was just what the red-haired man wanted. When he got close enough, Al punched Alfred in the gut, making the Davalosian keep over in a gasp; he then hit the blond man in the head, knocking him out. “Don’t underestimate us Sanythians.”

His men finished off the guards, the acknowledge each other, perking up when they heard sounds from the prince. Oliver was waking up and Al quickly put his sword away and walked over to him, “Hey…” The prince, who looked awful with his paleness and tired eyes, glanced at the men, “A-Al…?” His voice cracked, showing how dry his throat was – his whole body ached and lack of proper meals for nearly 3 days took its toll.  

“Yea, it’s me. Lutz got your note and bought the whole damn army with him, along with your brother and father. They’re outside fighting and we’re here to get you out and to safety.”

The prince slowly stood up, his legs wobbling before he collapsed back down. “Oww…” Holding back a chuckle, the Sanythian picked him up, “Come on. We have a small encampment set up not too far from here so you can remain safe until Lutz and the others come back.” Al then looked at his men, “Come on. I am tired of these Davalosian scum and I want to get my ass out on that battlefield before Lutz gets all the fun!” They headed outside, letting Oliver get a glance at the outcomes of the nearby fighting, his eyes widening at the site of dead bodies and men fighting. His stomach began to turn, “I-I’m going to puke…”  Al nearly threw the prince off him to avoid any of that, putting the Yirin man down to watch him vomit whatever was in his stomach. His men laughed a bit at the disgusted look on their leader’s face as he picked the prince again. “Eww…”

“Sorry, Al…”

Al just sighed and walked again, “It’s fine, your highness…"

The group made their way around the fighting, watching as the fight continued. Ivan’s men were over powered and Oliver spotted his fiancé – wasn’t hard to find a man who had the biggest sword there. “Al, wait…” he mumbled, making the Sanythian stop as all of them watched. Lutz mowed down the men in his way, heading straight for Ivan – the Davalosian noticed and kicked his horse’s side, running off back towards the castle. “IVAN!” Lutz snarled, running on adrenaline as he headed for the coward man who didn’t have the balls to fight him. Grabbing a spear out of a dead man, the Sanythian aimed and threw it at the horse, hitting it in its side – it whined and collapsed, sending Ivan flying off the animal.

* * *

 

Resuming to a steady walk, the warrior headed over to the Davalosian, aiming his sword at the other man’s face. Ivan grabbed his own sword and blocked the attack, moving back to his feet with a twisted smile on his face. “Lucky me. I get to fight the infamous ‘Raging Bull…let’s see how much of that is true, shall we?” In seconds, the two men were engaged in battle, clashing swords as their men around them began to slowly stop fighting. The Davalosian soldiers were starting to surrender when they realized how the Sanythian fighters slaughtered their fellow soldiers down. Some of course fought still, and were down in minutes, continuing the fight.

Oliver only watched his fiancé fight the man who kept him locked up for nearly four days. Ivan gave Lutz a good challenge and it seemed like the duke knew the Sanythian’s every move. It pissed off the warrior even more because it made it harder to hit Ivan, who easily dodged the incoming swings. “Is this all you have to give me? I was expecting more from a man who was said to be the best on the battlefield!”

Taunting was usually ignored, but this bastard was getting on Lutz’ nerves, making him hate his opponent more and more. He began to do continuous swings, managing to kick Ivan in the chest, hearing the due gasp for air – he then took this advantage to punch Ivan’s face, hearing a laugh from the other.  It only made him snarl and pin the man down to the ground, punching that repulsive face repeatedly; anger for everything the duke has done this past week was filled in each punch. The warrior was punching to destroy this man – he wanted to rid the world of this bastard. With multiple punches in, Lutz’ eighth punch stopped at a halt when Allister’s voice spoke out, “Lutz! Enough!” The Sanythian wanted to continue until he knew Ivan was dead, but he restrained himself, releasing the other man’s collars as he stood up. The battle was over and the winning side began to round up surviving Davalosian soldiers and gathering the dead. “No! I want this bastard destroyed for what he’s done!” Lutz snarled, kicking Ivan in the side as the duke grunted with blood coming from his nose and mouth.

Allister sighed, “I know, but look,” He pointed to his youngest son who was being placed on a horse with Al leading the animal towards them. The Sanythian’s cold eyes warmed up in relief to know his love was safe and out of that bastard’s hands. “Oliver….”

Relief flushed through Lutz as he wiped his face with his arm to look presentable, ordering his men to pick up Ivan and get him out of his site as he walked to his love. When he was close enough, the prince teared up, wiggling off the horse and doing his best to run into his fiance’s open arms. “Lutz…!” The two of them nearly collided into each other in a crushing hug with Oliver crying tears of relief. “I-I thought I’ll never see you again!”

The warrior’s cold heart melted as he nuzzled into that soft pink hair he admired, “Don’t be silly…I wouldn’t dare leave you in danger. I would have searched the entire world and fight anyone to get you back in my arms again.” The two of them shared a deep kiss, not caring it was in the middle of an area full of death or the fact that the Sanythian was covered in blood. The two of them were scared about what happened but were more than happy to be reunited again. Lutz pulled back and noticed that Oliver looked sickly and paler than normal, “Ollie…you look awful…” He then smiled when the Yirin man huffed at him, “So do you…”

Lutz shared a chuckle with his fiancé as he kissed Oliver’s fingers, “I promise, when we get back to Sanyth, I’ll make sure you’re well fed, pleased and well taken care of.” Now that the battle was over, the urge to go home and bed his lover was strong. So, this is how some of the men feel when they come back to their spouses huh? I love it…, he thought.

The dead was soon rounded up; the wounded were being taken care of; and both the king and Lutz looked over their remaining soldiers.  Marshwood was taken over by Sanyth and Yirin with Arthur in charge of it for now. Most of men there now wanted to return home and talk about what they did over a pint of ale – some even talked about wanting to see the families they thought they would never see again. The king and his family were talking with Lutz about what to do now; Allister even praised Al and his group for rescuing his son. It was late afternoon by the time most of the battlefield was cleaned up and the castle was flushed out of all the dead men. 

Alfred was found, woken up, and was already being held prisoner to be questioned later back. The only one who was missing was Dietrich; there was no sign of the auburn-haired man and it was suspected he fled the place before the fighting even began. Oliver found it cowardly that the man couldn’t even bother to face Lutz or his father. He was the one to give the order that if anyone finds Dietrich, they are to bring him to the prince. It still hurt to know his ex-friend would god as far as going against Oliver’s family, even when the royal family opened their home to the man. “And to think I almost had sex with that man,ugh...!”

As for Ivan, he was miraculously awake still with a broken nose, blood all over his face and the same cold eyes he had in the beginning of the fight. Being held by two large Sanythian men by his arms, the man refused to hold his head down – instead, he held it up proudly as if he was the one who won this battle. Lutz came over to him, with Oliver walking along with him, and was addressed, “So, the Sanythian wolf really does care about someone, huh? I admit, I did give you a damn good fight.” Ivan chuckled, making the Sanythian growl.

“I should fucking kill you in your spot for what you did to Oliver!” Lutz snapped, grabbing the duke’s collar and bringing their faces close, “But for Oliver’s sake and because the king wants real justice, I am just going to leave you just as you are. Bloody and broken.”

Ivan gave a disgusted grunt, “You are revolting.” He then glanced at Oliver, smiling as if they were friends, “Dear Oliver, you could have been treated like the prince you in Davalos instead of running with this mutt. But oh well! You’re going to become another mutt running around in Sanyth.”

The prince returned the same cold glare this fiancé was giving him, “You are a repulsive and dangerous man, Ivan of Davalos. I pray to the gods my father has mercy on you when your punishment is served in Yirin.” Oliver turned and walked away with Lutz stepping back, “Tie him up and bring him back. I want my brother to see the one who connected with Jarik.” The men nodded and their lord followed his fiancé.  Ivan watched them leave but he wasn’t ready to end this just yet; not without having something he can be happy about. Finding the courage to fight once more, the Davalosian hit one of his holder’s in the jaw with the back of his head, writhing himself free. He then grabbed a spear sticking out of a dead body and ran straight for the prince with the intent to kill. Al saw this from afar and yelled out, “Ivan, watch out!”

Lutz and Oliver turned to see the duke running after the prince, “If you want to live like a wolf, then you shall die like one too, Oliver Kirkland!” Ivan snapped, making Oliver gasped as Lutz quickly blocked the attacked. But it wasn’t enough – the prince, who was frozen in place, closed his eyes, unable to bare what was to come. The sound of gasping and pain hitting the Yirin’s shoulder made him slowly open his eyes to see the outcome. His fiancé was in front of him, protecting him from the attack, but the spear was skewered right through the large man the head of it lodge in his own bleeding shoulder. Seeing blood dripping from his love’s back made Oliver’s eyes widen in shock.  Ivan saw this but only laughed, “Hah! You failed! This wasn’t my intent but able to skewer both of you was the best thing I have see- “Ivan punched him once more, finally knocking the duke out.

The prince hesitated before forcing himself off the spear, wincing in pain as his shirt was stained with blood. But his focus was on his fiancé as he moved in front of Lutz, panicking as he saw the spear lodge severely close to the warrior’s heart. “Oh god, Lutz…!”

Lutz smiled despite blood coming out of his mouth as he gently touched his fiance’s cheek, “You’re okay…good...” he was wheezing as he spoke, letting the prince know that the man’s lungs were pierce with the lodge spear. Crying, the prince panicked as Arthur and Allister came running over to them, “Lutz, y-you’re going to be okay…! I- swear you’re going to be okay…!”

The wounded Sanythian smiled as his eyes became dull, “I managed to protect you this time, my love…I kept my promise…” His eyes closed and the large man collapsed on the ground in a pool of his own blood, with Oliver frozen in shock as he watched his love fall. His face turned white and those usually perky blue eyes reflected the fear he was feeling.

“Lutz…. d-don’t die…! PLEASE DON’T DIE...!!!!”

* * *

 


	11. Chapter 11

The world seemed to stop when Lutz fell – everyone rushed to the two of them, voices rang through, and Oliver was in shock. What little color he had in his face was gone and his stomach dropped; looking at his lover who was not moving and bleeding out on the ground. His brother had to pull him to his feet as the rest of them blocked his view. The prince tried to pull out of Arthur’s arms as he tried to get back to the Sanythian, “Lutz! No! No! Let me go! Please!”

The older Kirkland brother grunted and held him tighter, “Oliver stop! You’re bleeding and need to take care of that!” Being the diligent older brother that he was, Arthur had to calm his flight risk sibling the only viable way he can – Arthur hated doing it, but he punched his little brother in the stomach to knock him out. Allister sighed, calling out orders, “Return to Sanyth and quick! You there, fetch a healer! Grab that Davalosian bastard and get him locked up as soon as we get there!” What seemed like a successful day, ended with a shock and every Sanythian soldier was worried about the fate of their leader.

Arriving to Sanyth late that night, Gilen was glad to see his men return but noticed the mood. He was used to a rowdy group coming home excited from another victory, but not this time. The snow haired man walked down to see them and noticed the group of men who was carrying his unmoving brother. His face dropped to a frown as he went and looked at the large warrior. Seeing the blood-stained clothing and a make shift bandages – the only things that made Gilen slightly okay, was the strained breathing. “Thank the gods he’s still breathing…take him to his room and get the medic up there now!” The men nodded and rushed Lutz inside as the man turned to see the king with his family.

“Your majesty, I’m sure you have an explanation for this.” Gilen replied, trying not to sound angry or accusing. Allister sighed and got off his horse, “We demolished Ivan’s army and rescued Oliver, but the bastard decided to do one last dirty move before he was knocked out. We did our best to stop the bleeding but…Lutz has lost a lot of blood…” The older Beilschmidt didn’t like the sound of that, “What about Oliver?”

Arthur spoke this time, “He’s nearly half starved and had the same spear that went through Lutz, stab him pretty deep. He’s only knocked out cold right now.”

“I see…it’s best that Oliver doesn’t see Lutz until the medic gives the okay. Come on, let’s give put him in bed so the medic can see him next.” Gilen gestured for Arthur to follow him inside to a room that was smaller than Lutz’ room but it was close by.  It was hard for the Beilschmidt to keep a calm face when his mind was racing with the possible outcomes of his younger brother. Gilen never really had to worry about Lutz since the blond man was smart and knew how to take care of himself; but now, he felt lost and useless. He needed sleep but skipped out on that to wait for an answer from the medic, who took nearly 3 hours to take care of Lutz. Sitting in his study, Gilen was with the king, both silent as they waited until the door opened and the medic came in. The look on the older man was conflicting and didn’t help anyone’s worries, “My lord…”

Gilen stood up, “What’s the verdict?”

“Managed to get the bleeding to stop and wrap up all the wounds but…Lutz’ chances of living are very slim. The spear pierced his lung and he lost a severe amount of blood – I’ll keep an eye on him but whether me survives the night is left to the gods.” The medic replied, looking at the king, bowing slightly, “Your majesty, I took care of the prince and suggest he eats to regain his strength as well as not move that injured shoulder.”

Allister nodded, “Thank you…give us a minute.” The medic nodded then left the two leaders alone once more – Gilen then sighed heavily. “This…is new to me…Lutz is a fighter and being that, the threat of death was a common hinder but I never thought it would actually happen.” The king stood up and put a hand on the younger man’s shoulder, “Go sit with him, Gilen. You brother needs you the most now and the best thing you can do now, is pray to the gods to give mercy.” The snow haired man sighed and nodded, walking out with the king as they headed out of the room to sit with their injured loved ones.

Gilen walked to his brother’s room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the pale man with raspy breathing. It was almost unreal to see his younger brother like this - Lutz honed himself as a damn good fighter and hardly came home with serious wounds. But this time, his brother was on a life or death scale. At first, the older Beilschmidt wanted to blame Oliver for making his brother put himself in danger to protect the Yirin prince. 

But, that wasn’t the best idea since he liked the prince and how much Lutz has changed since the two of them met. “I pushed you so hard to become the best fighter out doing grandfather and father…you surpassed that but I regret for not being a brother to you and not a mentor. You bloody idiot…I love you and if you die now I’ll swear when i meet you in death I’m going to beat you up for leaving me so young.” He took a deep breath, “Prove that medic wrong and fight this, Lutz. You have people waiting to see you smiling and fighting once more.”

Night passed, Lutz survived the night and now the medic gave his chances of surviving a 50/50 chance. With labored breathing and hardly any movement, it was hard to determine exactly what will happen to the Sanythian. As for Oliver, he was in his bed, shirt off and his whole right shoulder bandaged, was awake but looked different. There was no light in the dull blue eyes, he was quiet, and bags were under his eyes from crying. Images of Lutz bleeding with a spear right through him kept running through the prince’s mind, making it hard for him to sleep. He never saw his father cry – but when Oliver woke up, Allister was hugging him carefully, crying in relief. But the prince couldn’t feel that same relief; not when his love was probably dying in the next room. For now, he couldn’t do anything but lay in bed, eat and wonder when he can move around. The only thing that made him feel a little better was Terel, who came bursting into the room, whining and licking his master. The wolf noticed his mood and would lay on or by the prince to keep him warm.

* * *

Four days passed. Four days of worrying, pain every time Oliver moved, and no word of Lutz waking up from his deep slumber. It nagged at his nerves and even though his family visited him, the winter days seemed even longer than usual.  His father visited him and sat down, encouraging his son to eat more when word got to the older man that Oliver was barely eating anything. “Oliver…I know how you feel but skipping out on food isn’t the answer. You need to regain your strength…what if Lutz woke up and found out you were sick from no food? Please, if not for me, do it for Lutz…” That made the prince eat more, feeling better than he did when they came back from Marshwood.

Once he regained his full strength again, the prince could get out of bed, receiving new winter clothing but it wasn’t exciting as the first outfit he recieved. Getting dressed, the Yirin man decided to finally see Lutz, even though he wasn’t ready to. Walking to the room the both shared with Terel by his side, Oliver stopped at the door, afraid to open it. “I-I can’t do it, Terel…I can’t see him like this…” The wolf whined at him and nudged him to give a bit of encouragement. Oliver whimpered, “Okay, okay…” he shakily opened the door, walking into the warm room, taking a deep breath to see the site – Lutz was on the bed, with very little clothing, sweating, with raspy breathing. The man barely moved and it was scary seeing the Sanythian so still; especially when Lutz was knowing to be very animated. Khonr was laying by the bed, whining as Terel nuzzled him, then got up and nuzzled Oliver. “I know…I’m worried about him too…”

Oliver slowly went and laid on the empty spot of the bed that he shared with the man for 3 months. Wincing the moment, he laid on his bad shoulder, the prince resorted to sitting up by the unconscious warrior. “The medic said you have a slim chance of surviving…four days and now, I’m sure people are wondering when you’ll just pass. But you can’t…, you’ve fought so hard to get me back not to die like this! You always put others before your own life and never think about you bloody self!” He shouldn’t be getting angry and yelling at a knocked-out man he couldn’t help it. The prince was frustrated as he began crying once more, hating the fact he can’t do anything but sit and wait. As he cried, a girl came in with a bucket of hot water and a towel, flinching when she saw the Sanythian wasn’t alone.

“Oh, forgive me for intruding, your highness. I was sent to check on Lutz but I’ll come back later if you want to be alone.” Oliver sighed and wiped his eyes, “No, now. It’s fine. I’m just scared and realizing how much this big oaf means to me.” He tried to give a laugh to ease the mood, but it didn’t really work as the girl came over to clean the warrior’s sweaty forehead. “It’s okay. Many of us are worried since this is the first time Lord Beilschmidt has come home with such an injury.”

“I see…all I hear is rumors that he’s not going to make it to the end of the week…” He would go after those fools for saying such a thing but the Yirin man was too tired. “I just wish I could do more for him…”

The girl, who smiled when Terel nudged her hand for attention, spoke again, “Well, it may not be much but talking to him might help. When my dad came home injured and stuck in bed, Lutz told me to talk to him. He said my papa will hear my voice and will get better – I talked to him every night before bed and you know, he woke up!”  

The prince blinked in wonder, surprised about that, “Did Lutz really say that?”

“Yep! Lutz is like a big brother to all of his soldiers’ kids so it’s pretty common for him to say stuff like that.” The girl replied, moving Lutz’ arm up to carefully clean his back. Oliver thought this over, realizing there was much to the Sanythian that was still unknown to him. “That sounds like a promising idea…he’s been telling everyone else to do it so it’s time someone talks to him…” He smiled and looked at the girl, “What’s your name?”

The girl finished her work and smiled, “My name is Jaymie, your highness.”

Oliver smiled back, “Nice to meet you, Jaymie and thank you for taking care of the big guy here. I promise, when he wakes up, you’ll be the first one to know.”

Jaymie gasped, “Really? Can I tell everyone afterwards?” The prince nodded, “Mhmm. We just have to be hopeful now.” The girl went around the bed, hugged Oliver and thanked him before leaving the room once more. 

That little moment made him feel hopeful that his fiancé will wake up any day now, he just needs to be patient. Calling the wolves up onto the large bed with them, the prince carefully laid on Lutz’ chest, hearing the faint heartbeat. “I love you, Lutz…I don’t know if I say it or show it enough but I truly do…just don’t leave me…I know I maybe a weakling compared to you and make you frustrated but I promise to be as strong as I can be.”  

* * *

 

The next morning, Oliver decided to resume in his room with Lutz, taking his meals there and talking to anyone there if needed. He didn’t want to leave the Sanythian’s side in case something happened and he’ll be there to alert anyone. Two days of doing that was fine – but at the end of the week, with Lutz still unconscious, everyone began to worry about the prince’s health. Some even said it was getting unhealthy for him to not leave the room and get some fresh air, but Oliver refused to listen. That was when Allister decide to take upon himself to make his son leave, in a more persuasive way. He knocked on the door gently then opened it, seeing Oliver sitting by the bed with a book. “Ah, father, what brings you here?”

“Am I not allowed to check on my son and future son-in-law?” The king asked, shutting the door as he went to look at the Sanythian who was still breathing a bit raspy but looked to be healing. “It’s amazing that he’s lasted this long. I’m sure he’ll be waking up any minute now…” Allister then looked at Oliver, “You remind me of your mother right now…”

Oliver raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“Well, when one of your got sick and stayed in bed, she would sit next to your beds, sewing some new project while singing to you.  She barely left the rooms if any of you were bed ridden until she saw signs of any of you getting better.” Allister spoke and Oliver had a feeling where this was going, “But, I had to remind her that if she continued to that, she would get sick too. So, I made your mother leave the room to get some fresh air and clear her mind.” The prince folded his arms in defense, “I am not leaving. I already told the maids, Arthur, and Al that I’m not moving.”

Allister held up his hands, “Okay, but I want to ask, how do you think Lutz will feel if he woke up and found that you’re sick, hm? Surely, you’ll be wanting to roam everywhere and help him out when he wakes up, right?”

“I…well, yes, but…” Now the younger Yirin man was conflicted as he bit his bottom lip, letting his father pat his good shoulder, “The man isn’t going anywhere, Oliver, and you’re making everyone worry even more by staying cooped up. Go take a walk with Terel. I’ve never seen a wolf so anxious to be outside as much as him.” Dammit, he’s right…, he thought, sighing, “Father, you’re awfully good with your words that it’s hard to go against them…I suppose I can go out for a bit…” The king chuckled, “Good…and let the medic look at that shoulder of yours; it looks like it’s bleeding through.” The prince blinked and looked at this injury and saw the deep red spots on the bandage, “Oh lovely…alright, father. I will…” Allister left the room and Oliver hesitated before leaning over to kiss Lutz’ forehead, “I’ll be back later…” he then pets Khonr, before heading out with Terel following in tow.

Grabbing his coat on, the prince headed over to the medic, being greeted with a welcoming smile. His wound was healing, but not fast since the prince wasn’t eating properly. The medic hummed and looked over, “You’re doing good with this, but it’s not healing like I want to, your highness. I suggest you eat more to help the healing process faster. If not, we’re going to have to sew it up to force the healing.”  Oliver cringed a bit, knowing how painful it is, “I rather not do that…I’ll eat better, I promise.” The older man nodded, “Good. Letting it heal naturally will leave a scar but not a very ugly looking one.” He wrapped the prince’s shoulder once more, helping him slip on the coat. Oliver thanked the medic then headed out to the courtyard, feeling the chilly winter air on his face – which felt amazing since he was sitting by a fireplace for a long time. “I guess this isn’t so bad…” Everyone around greeted him and was glad to see him walking about; he saw Jayme with her mother wave to him and he waved back. The prince now regrets for holding himself up in the room for the last few days since it was good to walk and stretch his legs.

Some magic must have happened because Oliver saw his brother laughing among a group of Sanythians, Al being one of them. “Am I really seeing this?” His older brother was more of a conservative man who wasn’t one to expands his friendship to anyone who wasn’t Yirin. But to see Arthur with a group of Sanythians, laughing about something, was something he wish Lutz could see right now. The warrior probably wouldn’t believe him if Oliver told Lutz about the scene he watched. The group spotted him and waved to him, “Hey! Oliver! It’s good to see you out and about!” He smiled and headed over to them, “Yes…I’m sorry for being stubborn and not leaving earlier.”

Al waved a dismissive hand, “Nah, it’s fine. How’s is he though? Is he healing?”

Oliver nodded, “Yes. His face is gaining color again and it doesn’t look like Lutz is sweating anymore…besides the raspy breathing, he’s okay. Now it’s just a game of wondering when he’ll wake up.” The news made the other man relax, “Good. It’s been too quiet around here without him laughing at this one’s dumb jokes.” Al pointed to one of the men who pushed the red-haired man’s shoulder, “Oi! At least I know how to tell a proper joke unlike you!” The group laughed and for the first time in the week, the prince laughed along, feeling at ease. Arthur then spoke, “Did father use the ‘if you get sick too, it won’t help’ tactic?”  Oliver sighed, “Yes, and it worked…I have to thank him later for that.” The men all commended Oliver for being strong through this time and went back to their conversation. The prince excused himself and walked around once more, spending a good few hours outside before the snow picked up once more. Terel enjoyed it- running and rolling around in the fresh snow like the giant puppy that he is.  As he walked back into the castle, he came across Gilen speaking with his father and the snow haired man sounded worried.

“I’m at a lost here, Allister. If Lutz dies, things will have to change…our alliance will have to change dramatically or end.” Allister sighed, “I know…I can’t imagine how it will affect Oliver if it did come to that…I’ve been getting letters of multiple Yirin nobles wanting to marry Oliver if it doesn’t work and I know he won’t like that…we just have to be hopeful, Gilen.” The prince chewed on his bottom lip, hating the idea of losing his love and having to be with someone he doesn’t like. Quietly walking back to Lutz’ room, he shut the door and laid on the bed, listening to the soft, raspy snores of his fiancé. “Lutz, please wake up soon…everyone is worried and I don’t want the outcomes that follow if you leave me…”

Oliver teared up as the thoughts about what could happen, sighing softly, “You can’t leave me…you promised me you’ll marry me by Spring!” His voice rose a bit but then quieted as he looked at the stone ceiling, “I’ve been thinking…and since we won’t be able to have kids, perhaps we can adopt one or two kids? My family try not to follow those old traditions of only having children through consummation…there’s a lot of orphans in Yirin…perhaps we can open an orphanage to help them?” He smiled a bit, “I won’t be king of Yirin but I do want to be known as the first prince to open the orphanage…I don’t know…something that shows my care for my people.” The prince leaned up and gently brushed his love’s hair, “You’re my weakness too, Lutz. Everyone says I need to be strong, but admittedly, I am weak without you standing by my side.” HE chuckled as he continued his one-sided conversation, “I can’t believe how bratty I was when we first met. I thought you were going to come and act like you’re so great because you’re this well-known fighter. I even got jealous at how much Dottie loved you and I thought she was going to ditch me for you.”

Oliver leaned in and nuzzled Lutz’ neck, “Don’t you want to see her again? Hear that howling from a mile away and smile at those floppy ears? It’s something I look forward to with you…” He laid there in silence, listening to the sound of the wind blowing outside. Soon, the prince fell asleep with the wolves curled around the two men.  No one really bothered the two; even when a maid came do check on Oliver, she quietly shut the door and left.

* * *

Darkness. Everything was dark. Lutz couldn’t hear anything an it felt like he wasn’t going anywhere despite him moving his legs. No one could hear his voice yell out ‘hello’ to the dead silence. Was he dead? It was starting to be true since the man was in completely darkness and silence. All he remembered before entering this was the spear going through him and seeing that horrified look on Oliver’s face. God, it was heart breaking to see that look on his love – this made the Sanythian believe he was dead and instead of heaven, he was purgatory. Was this his punishment for killing so many men in his adult life? It wouldn’t be surprising since the warrior believed he was going to face the gods wrath when he finally died. But, why would they do this? Wasn’t this just punishing the prince by taking Lutz away from him?

Lutz knew that death was a threat the moment he picked up his first sword and learned to fight. But it didn’t mean he wasn’t afraid of it and meeting the prince, he was scared to leave Oliver. The prince, with his soft pink hair that reminded the Sanythian of the wild flowers that grew in the mountains and that sweet voice that seemed to relax him.  He never thought someone could handle his cold exterior and find that soft, warm interior where Lutz’ love dwelled. But Oliver found a way, but here he was, lost in whatever he was instead of holding the prince close. No more long talks or hunts together; no more lovemaking until the break of dawn; nothing. If he could, Lutz would be apologizing a thousand times for causing so much stress and heart break to Oliver and Gilen. Gilen…is he sad too? The older Beilschmidt wasn’t known to show much emotions but is he weeping for his little brother?  

Silence was starting to get comfortable to the Sanythian, but there came a faint sound. At first, Lutz thought he was going crazy in this purgatory, but the sound became a voice. A soft, sweet voice…a voice that made his heart do back flips in his chest. It was Oliver, speaking but he was unable to understand the words. Lutz moved his legs and followed the voice,  _Ollie…hear me…hear my voice,_  he yelled out but it still didn’t seem to make any noise in the darkness. But the warrior didn’t back down as he continued to follow the sweet voice, getting hopeful as the voice got louder but he then stopped when he saw a light appear, but the voice stopped. Was this heaven? Was this the gods giving one last tease before they send him to the fiery depths of hell? Should he take the chance? It was better than being in this oddly comforting darkness…but then, he heard that sweet voice once more calling his name. Ollie… He accepted whatever was to come as he stepped towards the light, but instead of what he thought he was going to see, it was completely different.

Lutz had woken up. He was in his room, in his bed, hearing people working outside and even better, there was his fiancé asleep beside him. In shock, the Sanythian’s violet eyes darted everywhere and he rose a hand up to touch his face, feeling the warmth on his skin.  _I’m not dead….?,_  he almost couldn’t believe it, until he moved his shoulder and pain shot down his whole right side. “Yes, definitely not dead…” he whispered, hearing how raspy his voice and feeling the dryness in his mouth. Lutz moved his good arm to push himself up to a sitting position, then nudged his fiancé. Hearing the prince groan, he spoke, “Ollie…” 

The prince rubbing his eyes but widened them as he saw his love awake and smiling at him, “Oh my god…Lutz! Lutz you’re awake!” He scrambled to get up and kiss the warrior all over his face, who in return held him and returned them. It ended with them sharing a deep, desperate kiss with Oliver beginning to cry tears of relief. When the two men pulled away, the Yirin man noticed Lutz was tearing up as well but he was smiling.

“I thought you would never wake up…!” Oliver sniffled, nuzzling into Lutz’s hand, “I thought I was dead…everything was black and I didn’t hear anything so I just accepted it…but thank the gods for letting me come back to you.” The warrior kissed his fiancé’s forehead, “I don’t want to ever see that horrified look on your face again…it was the only image I remembered before blacking out. That darkness was terrifying…I couldn’t hear or see anything so I assumed this was my punishment after death…” His throat was hurting but he needed to talk to his lover. “What made you come back?” Oliver asked, looking tired but more than happy.

The Sanythian smiled, “It was you…I heard your voice and just ended up following it…” The prince blushed at that as they shared another kiss. “Everyone was so worried. A spear through you like that should have killed you…but here you are, awake and alive after nearly a week.” Leaning back on the bed frame, Lutz raised an eyebrow, “I was out for a week? Damn…” He noticed the bandage on Oliver and sighed, “you got hurt too…and I tried damn hard for that not to happen.” The prince waved a hand, “A spear stabbing in me isn’t as bad as a spear going right through you. We’re okay and alive…that’s the important part.” He smiled, but laughed when Lutz’s stomach growled and ruined the soft moment. The larger man sheepishly blushed, “Sorry…”

Oliver giggled and moved to stand up, “I’ll get you some food and let everyone know of the good news.” Khonr and Terel then took the chance to lick the warrior, whining in happy relief. “Gah! I know! I know! I’m okay you too! Get down!” The wolves pulled away but they remained close to get as much attention from the warrior. “I’ll be back!” The prince nearly stumbled on his own feet as he headed out of the room and ran down, letting a maid know of the news and to bring a big meal for the man. He then ran to Gilen’s study where both his father and the snow haired man was. “Oliver? What’s wrong?” His father asked, starting to stand up and worry. “It’s Lutz! He’s awake!” Gilen stood up from his chair and a wave of relief flushed through him. “Thank god…” It wasn’t long till food came to Lutz, the family was in the room, and the news began to spread throughout Sanyth castle. The warrior felt bad for causing such a stir of worry throughout his home but he was relieved to be sitting there, alive and awake to calm everyone’s nerves. Especially Oliver’s and Gilen’s – the last thing Lutz ever wanted was to cause them to panic or worry about him and made a mental know to be make sure this never happened again.

After a day of food, talking to everyone, and being briefed on what happened since the battle at Marshwood, Lutz felt better. He was still in shock and was wary that could be a dream – but the moment he felt the warmth of Oliver’s lips on his own, it proved to the man it was real. He could get out of bed, but had very strict rules since he was still injured – no training, no lifting, and no sex. “Oh, come on! Limit my food and my activities but not that!” He groaned, wincing as the medic wrapped fresh bandages around the warrior’s shoulder. “Oh, stop your whining! I’m not coming here and seeing you naked because you decided to go at it like a horny wolf!” Oliver was by the door, blushing and giggling at his fiancé, receiving a glare from the warrior. “Why are you laughing? That means you too!”

The prince waved a dismissive hand, “I am not too worried. You’re the one who is acting like a child whose toy is being taken away.” Oliver has never seen Lutz like this and it was pretty funny, it also showed that the man was getting better enough to whine. He walked over to the Sanythian and kissed him as the medic finished up, “Don’t worry. Another week or two and I promise you’ll go back to doing your old routines like nothing happened.”

“Mehhh…thanks, doc…” Lutz mumbled, watching the older man nod and leave the room. Wanting to fully stretch, he had to make do with slowly twisting his upper body to ease the stiffness in his back. Oliver took the man’s hand and tugged it, “Come on, let’s go walking to stretch those legs out.” His fiancé smiled and pulled himself up, latching their arms together as the two men walked out. They headed outside to get some fresh air and the outside was something Lutz thought he would never see again. The sunlight was welcoming and the chilly air reminded him that he was in fact alive. Alive and by his love’s side which made the Sanythian more than happy. Taking in a deep breath, he gave a happy hum, “This feels amazing…I’m actually going to be a little sad to when the snow is gone.”

Oliver smiled as he held Lutz’ harm to balance the warrior, “One of the maids told me that Spring might come early with how much sun we’ve been getting.” He then remembered about the flowers, “That means we’ll get to see the wild flowers, right?” Lutz chuckled and nuzzled into that soft pink hair, “Of course. I didn’t forget my promise…when Spring arrives, we’ll take the hike up the mountain to see the flowers. I’ll even show you where the hot springs are – the water is really nice at night and good for the skin.” The prince nearly bounced at that, “I can’t wait!” The two men chuckled as they walked, being greeted by a few people who were glad to see Lutz awake and moving around. It was good and the tension seemed to die down in the castle. Lutz was told that Ivan was locked away back in Yirin and he mumbled the man should be dead for what he did. But it wasn’t in his jurisdiction to give that order since the man was planning an attack on Yirin, not Sanyth.

The two of them stopped at ledge that over looked forest, which was covered by snow, making it a mixture of brown and white. Oliver leaned against the stone wall and hummed, “Now this…this is beautiful…for the last few days I came up here to clear my head and ease the worries.” Lutz sighed softly and carefully leaned against the wall as well, “Yes…and I hope you never have to come up here for worries again…only to admire the scenery.” He looked down at the snowy ground, trying to figure out his words, “Ollie…I am… sorry for not being more responsive to you. I should have listened to you more…if I did, you wouldn’t have been captured, that battle wouldn’t have happened, and we both wouldn’t be hurt now. I’m usually a man who acts first and thinks later but now…”

Heavily sighing, the warrior hushed up with Oliver gently touching his arm, “Lutz…no one could have expected all this. This was scary and I did worry for numerous of reasons, but here we are…we’re both alive at home…” The prince then leaned against Lutz’ good side, “I knew what I was getting into when I decided to choose you as the one to spend the rest of my life with. I know the risks and the challenges I might face but that doesn’t change the fact that I love you very much, Lutz Beilschmidt. You’re stuck with me until the very end.” Lutz looked at his fiancé and smiled, “When did you get so bold?” He asked, wrapping an arm around the other man.

“I suppose it’s when you first walked into my home with that puffed out chest and pride.” Oliver giggled, “Your whole personality is rubbing off on me.” The Sanythian chuckled, “Does this mean you’ll be come like me too?” His fiancé gave a dramatic gasp, “How can you say such a thing? I would never!” This only made the warrior laugh and Oliver soon joining in the laughter. Both men were both happy and both relaxed knowing they’re okay now. A guard came, bowing to them, “Your highness, my lord, we have found a man roaming around the outskirts of the forest. He said he knows the prince…” The couple exchanged confused looks then turned to follow the guard back down the stairs.

Lutz looked at Oliver and began to question, “Who could it possibly be?”

The prince just shrugged, “I’m not sure…” They headed down to the court yard, seeing the small group of scouts that came back. Both of their wolves trailed behind them as Oliver and Lutz came up to them, letting the group moved aside to reveal the man that was taken. The prince’s eyes widened in shock as he was face to face with Dietrich, who looked a bit famished and wrapped in old winter clothes that were obviously too big for him. “No, way…” The prince replied, feeling shock then anger since this was the man who outed him to Ivan. The auburn-haired man, whose arms are tied behind him, smiled at Oliver, “Hello, Oliver. You’re looking well after that your stay with Ivan.” He then glanced at Lutz, “And it seems like you survived too…”

Lutz growled, “What are you doing here?” Dietrich just shrugged, “Call it being unaware of the winter and a few wrong turns back to Davalos.” The prince hated that smirk, knowing a few things that his fiancé was unaware of. “I only came here to see if I could earn a little sympathy. Just a horse and some food then I’ll be on my way.” The Sanythian hummed, not liking the tone but if it would get the other out of here. Something about this man felt off and it was best to get him out of here, “Fine. We’ll give you a horse and a few rations to get you out- “

“No.” Oliver interrupted, making his fiancé annoyed. Lutz was about to speak but the prince’s hand rose to stop him, “You’re not getting anything. No horse, no food…you’re going to leave here with nothing but those clothes on our back.” The Sanythian lord was appalled at what was coming from his fiancé, “Oliver don’t you think that’s a little bit harsh? I don’t like the guy either but he doesn’t deserve that.”

Oliver didn’t back down. “Yes, he does. This is the man who sold me out to Ivan, who tried to encourage me to join, and did nothing when I was being locked away like a caged animal. You had every chance to help me when we were in Marshwood, instead you gloated about how everything was for the best and just watched as I was being dragged away to said cage. I am done with being nice to you, Dietrich.” The news made Lutz angry, unaware of what truly happened when his love was locked away as Ivan’s prisoner. “This bastard did that? He should be in a cell not on his merrily way!” He jerked too fast and wince, gripping his shoulder with a few men coming to make sure he was okay. Dietrich, on the other hand, couldn’t help but smile, “I see the so called ‘raging bull’ was taken down by a spear. I may have left before most of the fighting happened, but I did watch you being quite heroic on protecting out little Oliver. A shame, really. With Ivan, he could have been treated like the royalty in Yirin but no, he’s stuck with a man who’s currently a cripple.”

In seconds, Dietrich’s face was collided with Oliver’s fist, hard enough to cause a bloody nose. It surprised everyone there as the prince was shaking in rage, his injured shoulder was throbbing in pain, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. Terel mimicked his master’s anger, growling and snarling in the other man’s face, which made the tied man physically cringe back. “If I wanted to, I would have this wolf tear you apart for your betrayal to my family and to me…but I am not that kind of man. You will leave and if I ever see your disgusting face ever again, I will not be so forgiving.” The prince held his shoulder and stepped back to stand by his love’s side again, “Escort him out and be sure that he never comes here again.” Oliver turned and pulled Lutz away, who looked very surprised at how commanding his fiancé was. He didn’t look back to watch the scouts grab their captured man and left the courtyard.

The two of them were silent until they were in privacy in an empty room. That’s when Oliver let out a long breath, “I can’t believe I just did that….!” He was a mixture of relief and disbelief as he rubbed his shoulder – Lutz on the other hand couldn’t help but chuckle. “That was sexy, Ollie. Who knew that Oliver Kirkland can have such a stern side? I like it!” The prince blushed and snapped, “Don’t say that! There was no way I was trying to be sexy!” The Sanythian laughed and pulled his fiancé into his arms, “I know, but to me, it was sexy as hell.” With that, he kissed the prince to avoid any more outburst from Oliver, pleased when he heard a soft groan. Oliver’s tension eased away as he returned the kiss, carefully putting his hands on the other man’s chest. Whether it was because of what just happened, or unable to touch each other, the two of them didn’t care as they deepened their kiss. Lutz’ hands grabbed Oliver’s butt, pulling him closer as they made out in the empty room. It continued until the warrior forced himself to pull away, “I can’t…I don’t want that medic to give me the ‘I told you so’ spiel…”

Oliver sighed, “Oh right….” He sighed, thinking this over before smiling, “but, he said you can’t have sex because you’ll be moving too much. What if you’re not the one moving?” The Sanythian blinked then smirked, “You know, he didn’t mention that…” The prince began to strip in Lutz’ lap, letting Lutz run his hands down his slender body and kiss around his chest. How clever the warrior’s fiancé was as he covered the Yirin man’s chest with bites and hickies, hearing the soft groans from Oliver. As for Oliver, he hummed at the attention, starting to relax with the touching – he needed this after this whole damn week and no one’s going to stop him. Moving a hand down to undo Lutz’ belt buckle and free the slightly hard cock, he began to stroke it, hearing the deep groans rumbling in the larger man. A few strokes in and he removed his hand up to stand up, kicking off his boots. This definitely pleased the Sanythian as he watched, “Beautiful as always…~”

“Thank you.” The prince replied, slipping off his trouser then went to sit on Lutz’ lap once more. The two men kissed once more, this time the warrior’s hands moved to give Oliver’s member its own attention, hearing the mewls and moans. “Mm…I’m never going to stop enjoying those sounds…” Lutz purred, licking a couple of fingers, moving them down to slowly finger Oliver’s opening. The smaller man flinched as he pressed into his lover’s chest, “Hnngh…I-I’m sure you wouldn’t…” A chuckle rumbled in the Sanythian’s chest as he continued his teasing with both hands, leaning up to lick the prince’s chest. The hitched breaths made him want the other even more, “In the desk…there’s a salve we can use…” Slightly confused, Oliver pulled away to retrieve a small bottle, “Do you have these stored everywhere??”

“Hehe, no…I just know this is where some of the men come to have a bite of fun to get out of training.” Lutz smiled, kissing Oliver when he came back to sit in his lap. Oliver took the initiative, shyly putting salve on his fingers and covering his opening with it. He then positioned himself, giving the moment to gaze into his fiance’s eyes. Both had passion and want for each other without even saying a word - Lutz then whispered, “I love you…” Smiling, the prince, kissed his fiance’ deeply, moaning as he slowly eased himself onto the large member, wincing in pain. It wasn’t as bad as the first time they had sex but it still hurt, but it didn’t stop the prince from groaning as he began to slow roll his hips. Lutz held onto his hips, groaning at the tightness as his lover moved – he rubbed thumbs around Oliver’s hip bones, feeling the smaller body shiver. The movements got faster, making the prince moan louder this time, which made the Sanythian growl in pleasure, leaning in once more to kiss and nibble the other’s neck. Moving a hand down to stroke the prince’s cock, Lutz had to push back the urge to flip Oliver around and fuck him hard. But to avoid opening his wounds, he continued with sitting and watching the prince ride him, “God, you’re sexy for doing this…”

The prince blushed as he chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his climax bubbling up inside him “Sh-shush…a-ahhh…!” He gasped and his fiancé bite him, causing him to whimper with his body bucking into Lutz. Both men were close to a climax and this time, Lutz took the risk – he held Oliver’s hips tightly and moved his own hips to deepen the thrusts, hearing the prince scream out in pleasure. A few thrusts and both ended up climaxing almost simultaneously, both grunting or moaning as their fluids got on each other. With their weak bodies spent, the two men ended up collapsing on the bed with Oliver laying on top of Lutz. Pulling himself off his fiance’s member, the prince went to nuzzle into the muscular chest. “I feel…much better now…” The warrior just chuckled, “Good. As much as I find your anger sexy, you’re even more sexier when you’re happy.”

“You’re so weird…”

“Yes, but you love me for it…”

“I do…and I’ve been wanting this…” The two men both had thoughts that this will never come again. Neither of them touching the other and embracing in each other’s love – made both men happy as they laid there, relaxing and letting the outside world just wonder where they gone off to this time.


	12. Chapter 12

Spring was nearly around the corner. With the sun appearing more each day and the snow stopping, any day now will end winter and welcome the new season. Allister left early after he knew that both Oliver and Lutz were okay, leaving Arthur to decide when he wanted to leave. The older prince stayed longer because he wanted to make sure his little brother was okay, but wouldn’t say it out loud. Lutz found it kind of funny that he got uptight about it whenever he saw the two brothers talking together and Oliver tried to make Arthur admit it out loud. Eventually, the day came when the older prince planned to leave home, telling everyone he had a fiancé who was probably worried sick that he was gone. Provided with a horse and a couple of guards, the blond man was preparing to leave as his brother appeared.

“It’s going to be sad not seeing you around here. I almost got used to seeing you hanging out with Al and his friends.” Oliver replied, smiling as he folded his arms. Arthur scoffed a bit, “Don’t do that. The Sanythians aren’t that bad but I still don’t like the cold. I’ve been freezing my balls off for the past 3 weeks now!”  The younger Kirkland only giggled, “Perhaps you should go back to Yirin then! No one wants a frozen prince around here!”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand how you were able to withstand the cold and not get sick.” Oliver just shrugged, “Well, plenty of warm clothing and sitting by a large fire did help. Plus, I had two large wolves and Lutz sharing the bed with me. So, I was warm all the time!” The older Yirin gave an exaggerated sigh, making his little brother giggle as Lutz approached them. “You could stay, you know. You’ve been accepted by my men and having Oliver’s family around does seem to ease his mood.” The blond Yirin shook his head, “Like I said, I’ve had my fill of Sanyth and if I don’t get home, my own fiancé will get mad. The woman is bloody terrifying when she’s pissed off…” The Sanythian nodded, “Understandable…but you are welcomed here, with her if you decided to visit.” The two men seemed to still have tensions and Oliver realized that these two were still iffy with each other. It made him kind of nervous at what could happen if these two said the wrong thing to the other. He blinked and watched as his brother held out a hand to his fiancé, who joined in – both men gripping each other’s wrists in Sanythian fashion.

“You’re not so bad, Lutz. I thought Sanythians were all the same and, well, you proved me wrong with how much you love and protect Oliver here. Your men are damn funny too so allow me to apologize for my sour mood back in Summer, and welcome you into the family.” Arthur replied, throwing Lutz off as he blinked and cleared his throat, “Well then, thank you for your acceptance and the kind words, Arthur. You have proven yourself a worthy fighter and you have officially become one of our brothers. I promise you I’ll be taking good care of Oliver until we visit Yirin once more. “The blond Yirin released his hand and smiled, a genuine smile instead of his snarky one, “Hey, we have your guys’ wedding. We’ll back and share the happiness with more of our close family.” With that, Arthur hugged his brother and hopped onto his horse, “See you guys in Spring.” With a snap of the reigns, the older prince’s horse was galloping out of Sanyth castle with his guards, leaving Lutz a bit, perplexed.

Blinking a bit, the Sanythian spoke, “What just happened?”

Oliver smiled, “I think, my brother and you just had a brotherly moment there.”

“Oh! Well then! I thought the man hated me.” He replied, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly down at Oliver. The prince just chuckled and kissed his baffled fiancé, “People can have a change of heart, love, Including Arthur once you get used to his attitude.” The Sanythian sighed and smiled down at his love, “I suppose this is true. It worked with both of us, right?” Nodding, Oliver held Lutz’ hand and went to walk around the castle. Both men were healed, with only bruises to remind the two of the spear that went into them. The only downside, was Lutz’ breathing had a permanent wheeze to it whenever he breathed hard. It was a reminder to Oliver and even though his fiancé said he was fine, it still didn’t stop the worries he had.  The medic told the Sanythian lord that he just had to not over do it with the fighting and there won’t be any major problems. When Oliver worried, Lutz will change the subject by either kissing his neck to hear those sweet giggles, or tease the prince of being a ‘true warrior’ now since he had his first scar.  The two of them have been closer than ever since Lutz’ near death experience and Oliver’s capture.  

* * *

 

Early spring began with the flowers beginning to bloom, the new leaves began to grow on the trees, and the birds began to return. The snow still covered much of the mountains but in some areas, it melted, being replaced by grass. Oliver woke up before Lutz, which was a rare occurrence, and went out with Terel to his favorite spot to look over the large area outside the castle. He didn’t realize this before but the grassy area was used for activities, “That looks like a field for games…I didn’t know Sanyth had tournaments!”  He looked at his wolf, who was now fully grown and big enough to take down any large man, but the greyish white wolf was still smaller than Khonr. Petting his wolf companion, Oliver hummed, “Let’s take a better look at the grounds, shall we?” He headed back down to the stables, preparing the mare that was given as one of many gifts from Lutz. She nuzzled and nipped at his pink hair before he pulled up on to the horse and headed out with Terel running close behind.

The cool breeze and the smell of new life made the prince happy as he rode his mare around the very large grounds, giggling like a child as he rode. He stopped at the nearby creek to let his animals take a drink of the fresh spring water and he did the same. Stuff like this made Oliver feel free – free of being a prince and his duties just for a while. The young man felt at ease ad he plopped on a fresh patch of grass, taking in the warmth of the sun with a happy hum. “That was pretty devious of you! Sneaking out of here without even a kiss good bye!” Lutz’ voice called out as Oliver perked up to see his fiancé sliding off his black stallion and leading it to the water. “I couldn’t help myself. The sounds of birds were calling to me!” The prince replied, sitting up as the other man went to join him on the ground, “The snow is clearing and I noticed the large field. Do you guys have game tournaments?”

“Aye. Give it another month or so and we’ll be having the tournament of games with the other Sanythian clans. Another thing you can look forward to…” Lutz hummed, giving a gross sound when Terel came to lick his face, “Ughh! Seriously, Terel??” He pushed the wolf away and elbowed Oliver, who was laughing at him, “He’s only doing this because Khonr is gone!” The Sanythian grumbled, petting the wolf’s head, Oliver looked raised an eyebrow, “I did notice I haven’t seen the big ol’ black shadow around here. Is he okay?”

Lutz waved a hand, “Yea, he’s fine. I found out the damn mutt found himself a lady…expect Khonr’s offspring within the month.” A gasp came from the prince, “Wolf pups?! They’re going to be just as cute as Terel and with Khonr, probably very big!” He wiggled in excitement, “Terel! You’re going to be an uncle!  
The wolf came and wagged his tail as he laid his head on Oliver’s lap, wagging his tail when the wolf received ear scratches. The Sanythian stood back up and held a hand out to the prince, “Come on,”

Oliver perked up “Where are we going?” He asked, holding Lutz’ hand to pull himself up onto his feet.

“Where do you think? It’s time to take you to see the wild flowers, your highness.” The warrior smiled, kissing his little prince before helping him onto his horse. “Wait, don’t we need some water and maybe something to eat? I was hoping for a picnic…” Lutz went to his horse and patted the bag that was attached to his saddle, “Way ahead of you, love.”

The prince’s smile grew wider as he pulled onto his reigns, Terel immediately jumped up onto his feet. “Well then, let’s go!”

The two men rode their horses towards the mountain, both racing each other to see who would get there faster. Oliver was fast because his mare was smaller and he weighed nothing to her – or perhaps Lutz just let him win just to see his fiancé smile. Whatever the reason was, the both were happy to be out on this early Spring day. Slowing down to a trot, they headed into an opening over the mountain, covered in melting snow and rock. “Go slow around here. With the snow, it’s still slippery and last thing we need to have any broken legs.” The Sanythian replied, trotting up to Oliver’s horse as they looked around, “The mountains are quiet…I guess most animals are still asleep still. That’s good…we won’t have to worry about bears or mountain lions for now.” The prince replied, keeping a steady pace with his partner as they headed down the narrow back. They stopped at an opened rock formation and Lutz slid off his stallion, “We’re halfway there but this part we have to walk.  The meadow is up that way and just another small walk will get us to the hot spring.”

“Okay…but we’re not leaving the horses, are we?”  The prince replied, petting his horse that relaxed at his touch. Lutz shook his head, “No, we’re walking because it’s safer. It’s easier to head up this way on foot instead of being on the horses. “He grabbed his horse’s reigns and began to walk with Oliver following close behind, “A little fact; when my ancestors came to Sanyth, it was said they came from the mountains and this is the path they used to get there – they walked through these lands by foot. So, my people believe this place is scared and walking through here on anything but foot is offensive to our people.”

Oliver thought about that and shrugged his shoulders, “Makes sense. Besides, whether on foot or on horse, this is still exciting!” Walking wasn’t a problem for the Yirin man since he walked all over Yirin Castle and around the town since he was a child. The two men walked along the narrow, rocky path, avoiding piles of snow that still covered a lot of the area. More trees are starting to appear and Lutz explained it was a sign that they were getting closer. Terel was following then, perking up each time the wolf heard a sound that might be trouble for his masters. Soon, the men stopped at a large meadow, with new grass and wild flowers that had colors from purples to yellow. The prince gasped as he stepped forward, “This is gorgeous…! It almost looks like the snow didn’t even touch it!”

“Yea. Since this higher up in the mountains, it gets more sun than most places, but careful there might be some places that are still wet and mushy.” The Sanythian replied, raising an eyebrow as he watched Oliver flop onto the warm grass and hum. Terel did the same and began to roll around in the grass that he’s never seen before – snow was all the young wolf was used to so the Sanythian couldn’t imagine how much joy Terel was in. “You two are weird…”

The prince stuck his tongue out at his fiancé, “Not as weird as you!” Letting the horses graze for a few minutes, Lutz walked over to his love and knelt beside him. “You’re going to get grass stains on your back.” Oliver just stretched like a pleased cat, “Then I’ll blame you. I’ll say, ‘Lutz couldn’t handle losing in a race and he tackled me down!’, then everyone will question why you would do such a thing.” The warrior smirked, “You little fox…” he leaned down to tease Oliver’s neck with kisses, hearing those giggles he enjoyed before moving to kiss the other man.  The prince returned the kiss, running his hands up Lutz’ arms, “You’re going to be the death of me, your highness.” Lutz mumbled, smiling down at the other, “Probably. But you know you enjoy it~” Spring was going to be quite the season with these two lovebirds, it was clear for anyone and themselves to see.  

Pulling himself up to his feet, Lutz held out a hand, “Come on. There’s one more destination and I think you need some warming up without my help.” He gave a cheeky smile as the Yirin man took his hand and got up, “Wipe that smile off your face, mister!” Oliver playfully elbowed his fiancé as they went to grab the horses, calling Terel to follow. They walked across the meadow, this time holding has the two men headed further into the forest. Sounds of running water were getting louder as they grew closer to their next spot and soon, the couple came to the hot spring that Lutz spoke of. It was a small river in the middle of the forest with small pools steaming beside it. The prince’s eyes widened in amazement, “Wow…this is so odd…it’s still snowy and cold, but the water is steaming like it’s nothing!”

“Mm. The water is naturally hot and we’re still trying to figure out how this happens but it’s pretty safe. Like a natural bath in the middle of the forest.” Lutz explained, stripping away all his clothing, “Wait! What are you doing??” Oliver blushed, confused as to why his fiancé was naked, “What? You’re not going in the water with all your clothes in, are you?” The Sanythian asked, looking puzzled at the other’s reaction as he walked over to a pool and walked into it, humming as the hot water soothed his muscles. “Come on, Ollie. The water’s great!” Hesitating, the prince looked around then pulled off his clothing, shivering as the frigid air hit his butt as he joined Lutz. Sitting beside the warrior, Oliver smiled as he relaxed, “It’s like being in a big tub…I like it…”

Lutz pulled his fiancé close to him and looked out at the view, “Yea. I come here every now and then after a long fight to relax my muscles. Sometimes I’m alone or a couple of my buddies come, sharing a bottle of ale.” Oliver chuckled and laid his head on his fiancé’s shoulder, “Perhaps we came make this a weekly trip? Or just when we want to get away from the hectic life in the castle.”  The Sanythian closed his eyes, “I like the sound of that…get away with you will always be a treat…” The two enjoyed the quietness of the mountains, listening to the birds as they relaxed in the hot spring. A long howl rang through and Terel immediately perked up and responded with his own how. It caught Oliver off guard and he jumped at the howling, “I take it we’re not alone…”

The warrior looked around and back at the prince, “Nope. Sounds like Khonr – his howling is deep like that.” In minutes, the large black wolf came walking out of the woods, with Terel immediately greeting his brother with tail wags and licks.  The black wolf returned the then walked over to acknowledge his master with a nudge, “Hey big guy, did your lady finally let you go?”  Lutz replied, petting the large canine and smiling brightly at the pleased wolf. Oliver leaned in and gave the wolf his own pets, “If he’s out like this, I’m sure it’s just to hunt for his lady. Or his family is already born.”  Shrugging, the Sanythian looked at his love, “Probably. But it’s best not to find them now. You never mess with a mother wolf and her cubs – unless you want to lose a hand.” The prince subconsciously rubbed his wrist, “Yea, I rather not do that…I’m sure Khonr will show us his family when he’s ready, right, Khonr?” The large wolf seemed to stand up straighter and puff his chest out before walking away, letting Terel follow behind.

“Funny…I feel like we’re parents telling their kids to be safe.” Oliver replied, giggling as he stretched once more in the water. Lutz chuckled, “We’re wolf parents and pretty soon wolf grandparents. How do you feel about that, Oliver Kirkland of Yirin?” The prince snickered and nudged him, “I find it quite nice, Lutz Beilschmidt of Sanyth!”

Both men shared a laugh and enjoyed a few more minutes in the hot spring before getting out and dressing back in their clothes. They took the horses and moved back to the meadow to enjoy their lunch of cheese, bread, with some jerky – Lutz even managed to bring a bottle of ale that they both passed to each other. It was a good start to their eventful Spring that both men were excited to see – even when they had a moment that they wouldn’t make it to this moment. But now, Oliver and Lutz were sitting in a meadow like two teenagers – oh but they enjoyed every minute of it. The two of them ended up making out in a bed of flowers, this time getting grass stains on their clothing. When they finally pulled away to catch their breaths, Oliver spoke first, “The maids are going to be pissed when they see our stained clothes…” A scoff came from Lutz, “If they can get blood out of my clothes, they can easily take out a couple of grass stains. I am not too worried at how amazing those women can clean so damn well.” Snorting, the prince rolled off his fiancé then stood up, “Speaking of that, let’s get back home and continued this in  _our_ bedroom.”

Lutz purred at the sound of that, standing up and kissing his fiancé’s forehead, “Sounds good to me.”  The two of them grabbed the reigns of their horses and led them out of the meadow, heading back to the edge where they continued back home on horseback. Arriving home, the couple ran to their room and wasn’t heard from all afternoon until dinner time.  Everyone in the castle knew what was going on because they saw how in love the two-unlikely pair were and gossiped about it.  To the Sanythians, they thought no one will be able to get through Lutz’ cold heart – yet here was an outsider, turning their lord into a big ball of mush. Who knew it took someone outside of their country to break though the warrior’s walls?  Most of the people there enjoyed seeing the two of them and if they didn’t like it, it wasn’t spoken out loud.

Now, what they were all excited and planning for, was the couple’s wedding - it was an exciting, new, and controversial event. People never thought that Lutz would marry anyone; this was the first time a Sanyth lord has married anyone outside of the 4 clans, let along, marry another man.  They worried about how will the Beilschmidt name will carry on and a few older Sanythians didn’t like the marriage because there wouldn’t be heirs. A few of them even approached Gilen about this, telling the duke that they like Oliver, but suggest Lutz marries another to continue the blood line. The snow haired man just told them that this wasn’t for discussion and he was sure that the couple will find another way to carry the family name into the future. The older folk backed down, only hushed to grumbling in frustrations as they stopped bugging Gilen over the issue. Now, as Spring came into full bloom, everyone was prepping for a wedding that had both Sanyth and Yirin flare to it.

* * *

 

Marriage was something Oliver never thought about. He figured it was more focused for Arthur since he was the one to continue the bloodline. That’s why, for years, the younger prince stuck to his books and barely took noticed of anyone. He wasn’t ready to tie down with another because he believed it was just an inconvenience in life that interrupted his studies. But now, Oliver was barely sleeping the night before his wedding day. As tradition in Sanyth, the couple had to share separate rooms, unable to see each other until they joined together at the altar. 

The women had to change a few things since he was a guy – like no dresses and things the bride was supposed to do, but they insisted on the flower crown.  Oliver has never seen anyone around the castle this excited since the first day he arrived at the place and he found it quite cute. “I suppose this was the first wedding they had in a long time…” He mumbled, staring up at the stone ceiling in his restlessness.  The prince then rolled onto his stomach and hugged his pillow, “I’m going to married…! This is exciting and a bit terrifying!”  Terel was laying the bed with him and moved to lay his head on his master’s back, “Thanks, Terel. I need the comfort hehe…”

Lutz was in the same position in another small room – not appreciating he got kicked out of his bedroom but the women wanted to decorate it for the newlyweds and no one was allowed in. So, he was laying there on a bed that was smaller than his own, but the warrior bared with it for this night. He heavily sighed, feeling nervous for the first time in years – but instead of facing his first true battle, Lutz was facing the next big step in his life.  Marriage was the last thing on his mind; so was love, affection, anything that had to deal with those feelings. It wasn’t for him because for the longest time, the Sanythian saw that as weakness – weakness led to failure; failure led to death. But, there something about Oliver that changed him and made Lutz feel 10x stronger than ever. Even thinking about the other man made his heart skip a beat, “Who knew I would fall this hard for anyone?”

By sunrise, the king, Arthur, and a good amount of their closest family arrived on either horseback or by carriage for Prince Oliver’s wedding. Some of the women were a little iffy about the dull castle, the men looked around with slight judging, and the few kids didn’t care as they ran in. But for this warm day, with the smell of flowers in the air, two families from diverse backgrounds were about to join. Gilen greeted Allister with handshakes and the rare smile from the older Beilschmidt smile, “Good seeing you again, your highness, and I see you bought quite the group of people.” Allister chuckled, “Yes, well, when I told them the wedding was here I had to deal with arguments of why it wasn’t in Yirin and who was going to go. If we really have, we’ll have two weddings if it will satisfy them all.” The two of them shared a small laugh with a couple of Sanythian women leading the group to the field outside the castle where the ceremony will be held. Within the hour, the other Sanythian lords, along with the new Lord of Helmin, arrived with their families to witness the wedding.

As for the couple, they were still separated as they were getting ready. Oliver was dressed in a lite tunic with a soft blue color that matched his eyes, new earrings, and a small flower crown of the wild flowers from the mountain – the part that had a bit of home to it was his family’s crest on the front and his sword attached to the waist. Looking at himself in the mirror, the prince blushed as the women cooed over how cute he was. “Thank you, everyone. You guys never cease to amaze me at how skillful with a needle, you ladies are.” That made them squeal as they finished up and left the room, letting the Yirin man take a deep breath, “Here we go…” Terel, who let one of the little girls put a flower necklace on, wagged his tail as the two walked out the room.

Lutz was in the room with Al, who was partially teasing his friend as he was helping with getting ready. The Sanythian lord was quite dashing in his new formal black tunic with his sword at his side, looking like a proper lord of Sanyth Castle. “Well then, who knew that Lutz Beilschmidt could look damn good, eh?” the red-haired man replied, nudging his friend who was blushing with his pout. “If you keep up that teasing you’re going to be banned from the wedding.” The two of them shared a laugh then embraced each other, Al spoke first, “On to the next step, my friend.” The blond man nodded, “Right and perhaps, you’ll be next, my brother.” They headed out of the room, heading towards the field where everyone was ready to see the binding of two powerful families.

As the birds chirped and everyone was hushed to begin the ceremony, the bells rang to signal for the audience to stand up from their seats. Lutz as by the opened gate to the castle, feeling his hands shake as he looked upon the audience. Everything that has happened led to this, they were talking about it for weeks now but here he was nervous as hell. “Lutz? Are you okay?” The soft, sweet voice made the Sanythian perk up and turn to see his soon to be husband looking at him worriedly. God, he looked beautifully, Lutz thought, smiling brightly, “I’m okay now, my love. Are you ready for this?” Oliver nodded and smiled back, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” The warrior held out his arm and once they were linked together, the two men walked to the altar where everyone was happy to see them.  Both men were walking with their chests puffed out and hearts beating faster than ever, joining the priest at the end, who began to speak once ready:

“Loved ones, friends and honored guests. We’re all here today to celebrate Love. Love organizes our large and sometimes unpredictable world. It is that which enshrines and ennobles our life experiences. Lutz and Oliver have decided to merge their lives in a union no one can break. The love they share will be and obsidian link, strong, mysterious and deep. Marriage is a bold step, taken together, into an unknown future. It is risking who we are for the sake of who we can be. Two among us, who have stood apart, come together now, to declare their love and to be united in marriage.”

Both men were smiling, being given the god rings that were forged back in Yirin. The priest then turned to Lutz, “My lord, you shall go first with your vows.”

Lutz nodded then looked at Oliver, “With this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love with all that I am and all that I have from this day forward as your husband.” Placed the ring in hand on the prince’s hand, then the priest turned to Oliver, “Your turn, your highness.” Oliver nodded, taking a deep breath to ease his nerves, “With this ring, I thee wed. Take it as a sign of my everlasting and unconditional love with all that I am and all that I have from this day forward as your husband.” He then repeated the steps of putting the ring on Lutz’ finger – which was new to the Sanythian since a form of a binding marriage in his home was just the couple’s hands being gently tied.

The priest then finished the passage, “Love freely given has no giver and no receiver. You are each the giver and each the receiver. The wedding ring is a symbol, in visible form, of the unbroken circle of your love, so that wherever you go, you may always return to your shared life together. May these rings always call to mind the power of your love. You have stated your wish to live together, always open to a deeper, richer friendship and partnership. You have formed your own union, based on respect and honor. Therefore, it is my joyful responsibility to officially acknowledge your union as “Husband and, well, husband.” You may now seal your marriage with a kiss.”

Upon that, the Sanythian pulled his new husband into his arms and kissed him deeply, making the audience cheer for them. As the newlyweds kissed, everyone clapped, cheered, and even a few women cried – claiming it was because of the allergies instead of admitting how happy they were.  Lutz picked up Oliver off the ground, kissing in a little longer until they pulled back to catch their breaths. The prince smiled down at his new husband, “I love you, Lutz Beilschmidt.” The Sanythian put him down and smiled even more, “I love you two, Oliver  _Beilschmidt_.” Hugging each other tightly, the two men nuzzled each other with Terel getting excited over everyone’s cheering. Soon the couple was bombarded with everyone coming to congratulate the two men – Allister kind of broke the group apart to greet the two, “Finally married, huh? I’m happy for you two. With how far you two will go for one another, I can see this being a very strong relationship down the line. Now to get your brother married off…”

The prince giggled and hugged him, “Thank you, father. It means a lot to me to hear that from you.” The king hugged his son and pulled Lutz into a hug, who held out a hand for a handshake. “Well now! Time to celebrate, eh boys?” The Yirin king went to call out to the people with an order to bring him the finest ale to celebrate his son. Gilen was the next to approach them, with his younger brother easing up, “Brother…” The snow haired man eyed his brother and his new brother-in-law, then pulled Lutz into a tight hug that made the warrior shocked. “It fills me with joy to see you find happiness, brother. I may not be the best brother out there, but I am truly happy for you making your own path…” Oliver hummed as he watched the two Sanythian brothers shared a moment before pulling back, nodding in silence then Gilen walk away. Lutz blinked in slight surprise, “Well, that was a surprise…” he shook his head and held his husband’s hand, “Come on, let’s go celebrate with everyone.” Nodding, the prince leaned up to kiss Lutz’ cheek, “Lead the way, my love!”

In the gathering hall, the families of both sides food, drink, and laughter with the newly couple sitting at the main table to overlook everyone. It was surprising that the Yirins found that they weren’t so different from the Sanythians as they talked about the same things. Oliver and Lutz shared a drink and were given gifts before dinner was served; after dinner, came dancing and the prince managed to pull his husband over to dance.  Lutz mentally thanked the gods that he learned how to dance back when he was in Yirin. The party went all afternoon and into the night when Lutz announced it was time for him to be alone with his new husband. Being the bold man, he was, he Sanythian picked up the unsuspected pink man and threw him over his shoulder, walking out as his friend cheered him on. “Lutz! You big oaf! That was embarrassing!” Oliver snapped when they were alone and he was put down, blushing a bright red, “I’m sorry, Ollie. I couldn’t help myself~” Giving a few forehead kisses, the warrior took his love’s hand, “Come on. I’ve been dying to see what these women did to our bedroom.”

Oliver nodded and the two of them were heading up to the room they spent long nights together. Opening the door, they were greeted with a fire drawn up, decorations around the room, with a bottle of wine and chocolates from Yirin. “Wow…how did they manage to get one of these up here?” The prince asked, looking at the wine and sweets on the small desk, “We’ll have to thank the women later for doing all this.”

“Mm. They definitely went full out for us,” Lutz replied, stripping off his tunic, then coming over to kiss his husband’s neck, “but for now, how about we enjoy our wedding night~?” Humming, Oliver removed his belt that held his sword, “You read my mind…”

Kissing each other deeply, the two of them didn’t waste any time with stripping off their clothing and made their way to the bed. Hands were everywhere; their lips were locked and the sounds of moans were louder than ever. It was a night of passion and love as the two men embraced each other – holding back was not an option now. It must have been a couple of hours that the newlyweds were making love on the bed. Soon, their bodies were spent and both were cuddled together – Oliver hummed as he nuzzled into his husband’s chest, “I can’t believe it…we’re actually married…it’s almost like a dream…”

Lutz chuckled and pulled him closer, “It’s not a dream, love, and I hope it’s everything you were hoping for.” The prince nodded, “It is and I am excited to what awaits us as the couple that binds two countries together…” The Sanythian gave a happy sigh, “Me too…the world isn’t ready for the Beilschmidt-Kirkland duo…” they both quietly chuckled before relaxing and falling asleep in complete bliss.

With the alliance finally made with the marriage of the youngest siblings, Kirkland and Beilschmidt were strong on both sides now. It wasn’t long till Lutz and Oliver decided to travel for their 2-month-long honeymoon, planning to go from Sanyth to Quirin. The men were ready to leave as they were on top of the hill overlooking Sanyth castle with their horses. “I’m going to miss this castle…” Oliver replied, looking at the place he called home for almost half a year. Lutz patted his shoulder, “We’ll be back before you know it and everyone will welcome up back like they did when you first arrived.” He then tightened his grip on his stallion’s reigns, “Ready for another adventure with me~?” Oliver gave a teasing smile, “Of course! You just have to keep up with me!” With that, the newlyweds were off, leaving Sanyth castle behind forward towards their new future as husbands.

The End~

 


End file.
